O Desafio
by Isinha Weasley Potter
Summary: "Como vai? Quer dizer, faz tanto tempo!" "Na verdade, fazia onze meses, uma semana e cinco dias. Mas quem é que estava contando? Não ela." Hermione tivera um passado com o arrogante Rony Potter e agora terão que se reencontrar no casamento de Gina. Seria uma situação estranha, mas suportável... Se vovó Nadine não tivesse sido desafiada a uni-los. (continuação de A Aposta)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Verão de 2002

— Ron! Me segura! Me segura! — gritou Hermione, preparando-se para cair de costas durante o exercício de confiança no acampamento do último ano do ensino fundamental.

Fazia anos que tinha uma quedinha por Rony. Agora que estava terminando o nono ano e começaria o ensino médio no outono, as coisas pareciam estar melhorando. De pernas depiladas, novo batom rosa nos lábios e um rabo de cavalo alto, ela sabia que estava bonita. E Rony logo, logo saberia também, assim que ela caísse (literalmente) em seus braços.

— Hã... ok — respondeu Rony, atrás dela. — Estou quase pronto.

— Ok. — Sentindo-se nervosa de repente, Hermione respirou fundo algumas vezes. — Vou cair!

— Pode vir! — avisou Rony.

Hermione sentiu o vento nas costas quando endireitou o corpo e se jogou para trás. Mas não parou de cair, não havia nada que a pudesse amparar. Bateu na grama com um baque e olhou para cima.

Lilá Brown enrolava uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos, rindo de algo que Rony dizia. Aquele cara tinha a capacidade de concentração de um peixinho dourado!

— Seu babaca! — Hermione bateu com o punho no chão. — Rony? Somos parceiros, e existe um motivo para o fato de essa atividade se chamar exercício de confiança! Você deveria ter me segurado!

Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Ai, droga! Me desculpe, Mione. Lilá não sabia o que era para fazer e não tinha parceiro, então eu disse que ela poderia ficar com a gente.

— Ah, mas...

— Nossa, Ron, ainda bem que me ofereci para ser sua parceira! Vamos precisar de duas pessoas para segurar essa garota. Ela parece uma baleia inchada. — Lilá riu e cutucou Rony, o que fez o estômago de Hermione embrulhar. Ela sabia que não era tão magra quanto Lilá ou as outras garotas. Umedeceu os lábios, insegura, e sofreu a dor da rejeição que se abateu sobre ela. Enquanto o silêncio se prolongava, sentiu as lágrimas que brotavam e um nó na garganta.

Hermione olhou para ele, que estava com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas, mas Rony não disse nem uma palavra. Ele não a defendeu. Ele não fez nada.

Talvez essa tenha sido a pior parte.

A total falta de reação.

Ele poderia ter rido da piada também. Isso ao menos deixaria Hermione irritada o suficiente para socar a cara dele. Em vez disso, Rony a olhou com pena, como se o que Lilá dissera fosse verdade.

Como se concordasse com aquilo, mas não soubesse de que modo dizer isso a ela.

Hermione sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, então os baixou à grama, que já lhe causava coceira.

— E aí, gente, estão prontos para o exercício?

Gina foi até eles e sorriu, deixando Hermione ainda mais insegura. A única garota em quem Rony confiava era Gina. Hermione e Rony compartilhavam a melhor amiga, o que era uma droga, na opinião de Hermione. Fazia com que ela sempre se sentisse sobrando, como se fosse um brinquedo estranho e com defeito, que nunca se encaixava em lugar nenhum.

Rony abraçou a recém-chegada.

— Estávamos só aquecendo.

— Legal. — Gina olhou para Hermione. — Vamos lá! Levante-se daí, preguiçosa!

Lilá caiu na gargalhada.

— Exercício, Hermione. Já ouviu falar nisso?

Gina olhou de cara feia para Lilá e estendeu a mão para Hermione.

— Ignore. Ela só está chateada porque seus peitos são maiores que os dela.

Revirando os olhos, Hermione se levantou e deu uma última olhada na direção de Rony. Era o fim da quedinha que sentia por ele. De verdade. Afinal, que garota quer se apaixonar por um cara que não a resgata quando ela mais precisa dele?

Ela queria um homem como os que via nos filmes e na TV. Um herói de verdade, que a salvasse. Homens de verdade usavam armas e espadas para lutar pelas mulheres que amavam. No ano anterior, quando a turma assistiu ao filme _Romeu e Julieta_ , Hermione precisou esconder as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto durante a última cena. Era aquilo que ela queria: um homem tão apaixonado que a seguisse até o outro mundo! Na época, quando disse aquilo em voz alta, Rony a olhou como se ela fosse maluca. Bem, ele é que iria se dar mal, no final das contas! Hermione encontraria o homem da sua vida! E, por ela, Rony Potter poderia... morrer.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Oláaa gente, apareci (eeeeehhhhh) e aqui esta a continuação de A Aposta e como podemos ver, nesse prólogo, Rony e Hermione tem um passado e parece que vovó Nadine sabia disso, afinal o que aquela mulher não sabe? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Espero que gostem desse, tanto quanto gostaram do outro e esse livro é um pouco maior que o outro kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk._

 _É isso, até o próximo :D_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _Dias de hoje_

— Vovó, que merda você está fazendo? — Enquanto pegava as duas malas gigantescas, a enorme bolsa Coach rosa e o que mais parecia um animal morto que por vezes andava pendurado na cabeça da avó, Rony praguejava mais uma vez.

— Olhe a língua, Rony! — Vovó Nadine ergueu os ombros e o empurrou, abrindo caminho até o guichê de passagens.

 _Ah, não. Não mesmo. Pelo amor de Deus, não!_ Rony olhou ao redor à procura de Aileen, sua última conquista amorosa, que o acompanhara na festa de noivado de seu irmão, Harry.

— Sim, preciso de uma passagem só de ida — anunciou vovó em voz alta, dirigindo-se à atendente da companhia aérea Alaska Airlines. Rony assistia à cena com um misto de horror e pânico enquanto a avó comprava um assento no mesmo voo dele. _Tomara que o cartão seja recusado. Tomara. Tomara._

— Aqui está — disse a atendente maligna ao entregar o cartão de embarque e sorrir. Rony a encarou, irritado. Depois encarou a avó.

— Não. — Ele balançou a cabeça quando vovó Nadine se aproximou, risonha. — Você não vai — sustentou Rony. E cruzou os braços, firme.

— Vou, sim. — Vovó sacudiu o cartão de embarque bem na cara dele e sorriu. — Agora pegue as minhas malas.

— Mas...

— Ron? — Aileen foi até ele, quase desfilando. Vestindo uma saia do tamanho que não deveria ser permitido em lugares públicos, especialmente em aeroportos, ela ajeitou o penteado e parou ao seu lado. O cabelo tingido de loiro se mantinha no lugar com o uso de ao menos duas latas de spray fixador e, a julgar por sua incapacidade de andar em linha reta, Aileen ainda trazia a embriaguez da noite anterior.

Vovó abriu um sorriso.

— Que maravilha! Parece que sua vagabunda chegou.

Rony grunhiu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Não tinha como sair dessa. Sua avó acabaria fazendo com que ele levasse um tiro.

 _Terra da vingança feminina, aqui vou eu_.

— O que você disse? — Aileen colocou as mãos na cintura e balançou a cabeça para vovó de um jeito estranho, quase caindo dos saltos. _Ah, aquilo não_ _era bom! Não era nada bom._

Vovó deu um tapinha simpático no braço da jovem.

— Queridinha, sou eu que preciso de aparelho auditivo, não você. Acabei de chamá-la de vagabunda. Quer que eu soletre? — A velha senhora cutucou Rony. — De onde saiu essa? Da feira de empregos para nível médio? — Então, vovó começou a soletrar a plenos pulmões: — V-A-G-A-B-U-N-D-A.

Ela estava mesmo soletrando "vagabunda" em um aeroporto internacional? E ainda por cima para a namorada dele? Ou melhor, caso? O que Aileen era, afinal?

Droga, ele nem sabia o sobrenome dela!

O que devia ser um mau sinal.

— Pois saiba que...

— Rony, estou com fome. Me leve para comer. — Vovó enlaçou o braço no dele e começou a puxá-lo em direção aos seguranças com mais força do que deveria ter uma mulher de 86 anos.

— Mas e eu? — Atrás dos dois, Aileen fez beicinho.

Vovó parou de andar e se virou.

— Queridinha, tenho certeza de que você é capaz de encontrar outra excelente distração até a hora do voo. Este aqui já tem dona.

Aileen bufou.

— Não achei que seu gosto fosse tão duvidoso — disse para Rony.

Ele abriu a boca para explicar " _Essa é a minha avó_ ". Porém, antes que tivesse tempo de falar, a avó lhe deu um grande beijo na bochecha e beliscou seu traseiro.

— Ah, queridinha! Você nem imagina do que esse aqui gosta! — E deu uma piscadela.

Deus do céu! Vovó tinha acabado de piscar e sugerir que Rony era seu... ele nem conseguia concluir o pensamento. Horrorizado, viu os olhos de Aileen se arregalarem. Abriu a boca para responder, mas a avó lhe deu um tapa na bunda que o empurrou na direção contrária.

Seu carma estava finalmente acertando as contas. E na forma de uma mulher de 86 anos com batom nos dentes. Mas que merda!

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olá gente, eu deveria ter postado esse capítulo ontem, mas não tive tempo de revisar ele então decidi postar hoje e postar logo o capitul :D_

 _Ta vendo como sou boazinha? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 ** _Priscilla Florencio:_** _Ron vai sofrer muito nesse livro, Vovó Nadine vai fazer ele passar por poucas e boas para voltar a ser o doce neto dela kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk e ele também vai sofrer um pouco nas mãos de Hermione, aliás, os dois irão sofrer nas mãos de vovó kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _É isso gente, espero que gostem e final de semana estarei atualizando :D_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

— Respire, Hermione. Respire. Inspire, expire... pronto.

Hermione tentava normalizar a respiração, mas estava tendo bastante dificuldade, pois sua irmã lhe dava tapas nas costas sempre que ela abria a boca.

— Passe o saco de papel. — Hermione arrancou o saco das mãos da irmã e começou a respirar ali dentro, devagar. Finalmente, depois de dois minutos pensando que fosse morrer, o ataque de pânico passou.

— Melhor? — sussurrou Luna.

— Não. — Hermione mordeu o lábio e olhou para o corredor. O mesmíssimo corredor por onde, minutos antes, Rony Potter passara. Ele chegara a olhar para ela e abrir um sorriso educado antes de continuar o caminho até seu assento.

Um sorriso.

Era tudo o que ela merecia. Um sorriso educado. O fato de o avião ter escolhido aquele exato momento para passar pela maior turbulência da história só piorou as coisas.

Mas a cereja do bolo, o que realmente fez com que aquele fosse o pior dia de sua vida, foi quando os peitos da comissária de bordo acidentalmente — até parece! — pularam da blusa e bateram bem na cara de Rony.

Aquele homem precisava ser castrado. Ele era a encarnação do sexo, e todos ao seu redor ficavam cientes disso. Mesmo Rony não sendo uma celebridade, as mulheres se sentiam atraídas para ele como ratos para o queijo.

E ela já tinha sido um desses ratos.

— Babaca! — murmurou para si mesma, cerrando os punhos.

Mas aquilo fora anos atrás. Ela já estava calejada. Além de mais forte e mais sábia.

Sim, mais forte. Era uma figura pública, pelo amor de Deus! Tinha capacidade de agir como se estivesse tudo _bem_ , e era exatamente isso que iria fazer.

E estava mesmo tudo bem.

 _Tudo muito, muito, muito bem._

— Mione? — Luna a cutucou. — Você está se balançando para a frente e para trás de novo. Quer que eu pegue o saco?

— Não precisa. — Hermione sentiu os lábios se abrirem em um sorriso. — Já volto.

Luna estendeu o braço para bloquear a saída da irmã.

— Não. Não mesmo. Você está com aquela cara de louca. E eu realmente não quero que você seja presa. Como sua irmã e futura dama de honra, não vou me perdoar se eu deixar que você passe.

— Compro uma bolsa Louis Vuitton para você.

— Por outro lado... você é adulta e pode tomar as próprias decisões. Pode ir!— Luna ergueu o braço. — Preta. Vou querer a preta.

Hermione revirou os olhos e andou até o assento de Rony.

O aviso de AFIVELAR OS CINTOS não estava mais aceso, então Hermione estava liberada. Tinha praticado aquele discurso desde o encontro fatal no ano anterior. Ela queria mais que um casinho de uma noite, e Rony... Bem, ele queria um casinho de uma noite e um "obrigada!". Hermione nunca contou nada a Gina, a amiga em comum, e jurou que levaria o segredo para o túmulo. Quer dizer, a não ser que visse Rony outra vez, o que mudaria tudo.

Ela já tinha se perguntado o que diria se o encontrasse de novo. Como ele reagiria? Será que pediria desculpas por ter sido um babaca? Ou que nem mesmo se lembraria dela? Parecia que ele nem a tinha reconhecido! Tudo bem que ela estava com o cabelo mais comprido, mas rostos não mudam.

Infelizmente.

Ela teria mesmo era de pedir a mudança a Deus. Rony, porém, precisava de mais que uma cara nova: precisava era de um coração naquele corpo musculoso!

Hermione olhou os passageiros que estavam sentados algumas fileiras atrás dele. Havia um copo d'água na mesinha reclinável em frente a uma garota.

— Oi, querida, posso pegar isto aqui?

— Ah, meu Deus! — A garota, que parecia ter uns 12 anos, começou a bater palmas, animada. — Você não é aquela mulher do noticiário?

— Sou, sim. — Hermione costumava adorar quando era reconhecida, mas não naquele momento. Precisava passar despercebida. Tentou ignorar o sorriso animado no rosto da garota, mas falhou. Aceitando o destino, puxou conversa. — Você deve assistir bastante ao noticiário, hem?

— Não. — A garota soltou um suspiro. — Mas mamãe e papai riram bastante naquela vez que você caiu da cadeira. Disseram que aquilo tinha acontecido por causa de bebida.

Ah, que maravilha! Será que todo o mundo tinha visto aquele vídeo no YouTube? A gravação fora na noite seguinte ao encontro com Rony. Os dois só saíram porque ela ficara com pena dele, o que tinha sido a primeira decisão ruim, logo sucedida pela segunda: levar uma garrafa de tequila e acordar em um quarto de hotel sem nada além de um bilhete de agradecimento e uma ressaca pavorosa. Por sorte conseguira chegar ao trabalho na hora certa.

Mas não fora por sorte que tivera dois milhões de visualizações no YouTube e recebera convite para participar do programa _Today_ , apresentado por Kathie Lee e Hoda, que, em vez do vinho habitual, educadamente serviram a Hermione shots de tequila, em homenagem à noite de horrores de sua convidada.

— Eu não estava bêbada — explicou ela. — Eu estava... cansada, estressada com o trabalho e... — Meu Deus! Ela ia mesmo perder a cabeça diante de uma garota de 12 anos? — Quer saber? Não importa. Que tal ganhar cinco pratas?

— Cinco pratas?

— Me dê essa água que eu lhe dou cinco pratas.

— Quero dez.

Hermione a olhou feio.

A garota retribuiu o olhar. Certo. Dez dólares pela chance de se sentir melhor quanto ao fato de Rony ter sido um babaca? Feito. Negócio fechado!

Enfiou a mão no bolso de trás e retirou uma nota de vinte. Droga.

A garota arrancou a nota de suas mãos antes que ela tivesse a chance de fazer qualquer coisa. Resmungando, Hermione pegou o copo e foi até o assento de Rony.

Mais duas fileiras.

Finalmente. Hermione parou ao lado de Rony e pigarreou.

Ele não olhou para cima.

Ela pigarreou outra vez.

Enfim ele levantou a cabeça, bem devagar. Ficou de queixo caído.

— Hermione?

— Rony — ronronou ela.

— Como vai? Quer dizer, faz tanto tempo! — O sorriso de Rony não chegou aos olhos.

Na verdade, fazia onze meses, uma semana e cinco dias. Mas quem é que estava contando? Não ela.

— Faz mesmo, não é? — Ela se apoiou no assento.

— A gente devia sair e botar o papo em dia! — Ele a olhou de cima a baixo antes de tossir e desviar o olhar.

— Devia mesmo — concordou ela e, antes de perder a coragem, derramou toda a água do copo bem na calça dele. — Mas não saio com idiotas que me abandonam depois do sexo.

— Mas que...

Ele começou a se levantar bem no momento em que Hermione apertava o botão para chamar um comissário de bordo.

— Oi, desculpe-me. Parece que Rony Potter acabou de fazer xixi nas calças. Você poderia nos ajudar?

Ao redor dos dois, era possível ouvir risadinhas abafadas, e Hermione sorriu para Rony, que estava boquiaberto. Ele estendeu a mão na direção de uma senhora distinta que estava sentada ao seu lado.

— Ora, ora! — Hermione se apoiou na poltrona e sussurrou: — Parece que hoje em dia você vai atrás de todo tipo de mulher, não é mesmo?

— Ah, vai mesmo — concordou a senhora. — Sabia que ele teve coragem de levar uma vagabunda à festa de noivado do irmão?

 _Deus queira que essa senhora esteja falando de outra pessoa, não de si mesma!_

— Eu, hã... — Hermione precisou de um momento para se recuperar. — Na verdade, acredito sim.

— E sabe o que mais? — A mulher se inclinou sobre a poltrona do neto, desvencilhando-se de sua mão. Rony revirou os olhos, mas ficou em silêncio.

— O quê? — Quem quer que fosse aquela louca, Hermione gostava dela. Muito. Pena que Rony fosse partir seu coração. Sem querer julgar, mas... sério que ele saía com mulheres com mais que o dobro da idade dele?

— A namoradinha dos tempos de escola vai se casar com o irmão dele. Ele tenta fingir que não liga, mas uma avó percebe a verdade. — Ela deu um tapinha na mão de Rony.

Ah... avó? Espere aí. Aquela era a famosa vovó Nadine, de quem Gina sempre falava? Mesmo tendo crescido relativamente próxima da família Potter, Hermione nunca chegara a conhecer a senhora... até então.

— Então... — Vovó se recostou na poltrona. — Vou dar um jeito nele.

Rony gemeu.

— Quer dizer que vai castrá-lo?

— Ah, querida. — Vovó quase engasgou de tanto rir. — Castração é a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer a esse garoto. Sabia que até já procurei um cinto de castidade?

Rony gemeu outra vez.

— Meu Deus, salve-me do sexo feminino!

— Sexo. — Hermione bufou com desdém. — Foi isso que o deixou nesta situação, não foi?

E neste exato momento a comissária de bordo escolheu se aproximar.

— Onde está o rapazinho que molhou as calças? — Ela trazia nas mãos um belo par de fraldas.

Vovó e Hermione apontaram para Rony.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Carma. Ah, como ele odiava o carma! Era isso que estava acontecendo com ele. Afinal de contas, um cara só pode galinhar pelo mundo até certo ponto: alguma hora Deus começa a castigar, a matar ou, no caso de Rony, a lançar a praga das mulheres sentimentais.

— Eu não... — Rony limpou a garganta e continuou, em um sussurro: — Não foi um acidente. Esta mulher aqui é que me atacou. — Ele apontou para Hermione.

A comissária de bordo olhou para os dois:

— Com o quê, senhor?

— Água — respondeu vovó no lugar dele. — Ela jogou água nele.

— Hã... — A moça se remexeu, nervosa. — E por acaso o senhor... Quer dizer, o senhor quer apresentar queixa?

— A quem? — Hermione riu. — A que autoridade? E o que ele vai fazer? Usar uma arma de choque em mim, por eu ter jogado água na parte do corpo favorita desse senhor? — Ela apontou para a cara de Rony e riu. — Sério!? Não é como se eu tivesse dito "bomba".

— Ah, droga! — Pressionando o ponto entre os olhos, Rony se pôs a ouvir enquanto a palavra "bomba" era repetida aos murmúrios nas várias poltronas atrás dele. Em pouco tempo, como se literalmente atingido por uma bomba, todo o avião ficou imerso em caos.

— Senhora! — A comissária de bordo ergueu as mãos diante de Hermione. — Fique calma. Preciso que a senhora fique calma. Por acaso está com uma bomba?

— O quê? — Ela pareceu confusa. — Por que eu estaria com uma bomba?

Bom. Ao menos Hermione tinha o bom senso de parar de falar quando...

— E se eu estivesse com uma, acha que seria idiota a ponto de ficar gritando isso por aí?

Alarme falso. Aquela mulher não tinha bom senso, nem fazia o menor sentido. Como ele pôde esquecer? Estava falando de _Hermione_. Ela adotava cachorros cegos e chorava durante os comerciais idiotas da cantora Sarah McLachlin sobre resgate de animais. Estava claro que bom senso não era um de seus pontos fortes.

— Senhora! Preciso que pare de gritar. — A comissária de bordo gesticulou para alguém atrás de si. Em questão de segundos, surgiu um homem de jeans e camisa branca. Bem, não parecia justo chamá-lo de homem, apenas, já que era bem provável que o cara comesse criancinhas no jantar. Até Rony se remexeu na poltrona, pouco à vontade, e evitou contato visual com o desconhecido.

— É você que está dizendo que vai bombardear o avião? — perguntou o homem.

— O quê!? — Hermione olhou para Rony, pedindo ajuda. E, para ser sincero, ajudá-la parecia ser a coisa certa a fazer, apesar de tudo.

Mas aquela mulher tinha _acabado_ de jogar água nele e de acusá-lo de ter sofrido um "acidente".

E teve também aquela vez, ainda no ensino médio, que ela espalhou o boato de que Rony não praticava esportes porque tinha medo de que, quando estivesse nu no vestiário, alguém descobrisse que ele tinha partes íntimas femininas.

Então talvez ele não estivesse muito propenso a ajudar.

— Rony! — Hermione acertou-o no ombro. — Ajude aqui!

Com um sorriso maldoso, ele ia começar a responder, mas vovó tapou sua boca antes que desse tempo de falar.

— São esses dois. Os dois têm bombas. — Assim que disse isso, vovó Nadine começou a chorar.

Lágrimas de verdade.

No instante imediato, Rony teve as mãos atadas por um lacres de segurança e, na sequência, viu-se forçado a comer amendoins, que lhe foram dados por um homem cujas mãos eram maiores que seu rosto, porque ele quase desmaiou. Ah, que ótimo, um colapso nervoso! Este era só mais um acontecimento a somar aos que deviam estar sendo os piores meses de sua vida!

Antes do quase desmaio, a última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter ouvido Hermione falar alguma idiotice sobre ele estar precisando de proteínas. E, por algum motivo — talvez porque tudo estivesse girando —, Rony não conseguiu abrir a boca a tempo de dizer que odiava amendoins.

Agora, ele tentava se decidir sobre o que seria pior: o fato de haver um homem forçando algo para dentro de seu corpo, ou o fato de os dedos desse homem serem mais macios que qualquer outra coisa que ele já tenha sentido tocar seus lábios. O que trazia à tona a grande questão: para começo de conversa, por que aqueles dedos estavam roçando seus lábios? E por que pareciam tão...?

Mas que droga! Rony apertou os apoios de braço do assento e fez uma careta.

Será que ele estava mudando de time?

— Chega desse amor... Quer dizer, amendoim! — _Merda_.

Hermione espiou por cima do homem e pareceu espantada.

— Você acabou de dizer "chega desse am...".

— Não! — Rony forçou uma risada e tentou se afastar o máximo possível do homem, que estava sentado entre os dois. — Eu disse "amendoim".

— Não disse, não. — Hermione abriu um sorriso.

— Disse, sim.

— Não, não disse.

— Por favor, podem tirar esse negócio de mim? — perguntou Rony, batendo nos descansos de braço. Os lacres não afrouxavam de jeito nenhum e já estavam deixando marcas. — Não estamos carregando bombas! Minha avó é louca! De verdade! Vocês não têm ideia do que ela é capaz.

— E a _fruta_ não caiu muito longe da árvore — resmungou Hermione.

— Você pode parar? — Rony espiou por cima do agente de segurança. — Estou tentando tirar a gente dessa situação. O mínimo que você podia fazer era ajudar, ou pelo menos se desculpar!

— Me desculpar? — Hermione arregalou os olhos. — Me desculpar? — Suas narinas inflaram quando ela se inclinou o máximo que os lacres permitiram e lançou um olhar de fúria para Rony. — Estou surpresa por você ao menos saber que essa palavra existe!

Rony bufou com desdém.

— Sei que existe, mas não sou eu o culpado, aqui.

— Deus do céu! Tenho vontade de dar um tapa no seu rosto com tanta força que...

— Dar um tapa no meu rosto? Que idiota fala desse jeito? A velha Hermione de sempre, que só fala, mas não faz nada. Além disso, suas mãos estão literalmente atadas. Posso falar o que quiser, e você vai ter que ficar aí sentada me ouvindo. Na verdade...

Rony parou de falar e direcionou para Hermione todo o efeito de seu sorriso de astro de cinema, brilhante como mil sóis. Os dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados se destacaram no rosto quando ele umedeceu o lábio inferior, lentamente, e se inclinou, provocador. Uma mecha de cabelo ruivo caiu sobre um de seus olhos.

Droga, aquele homem era tão atraente que era quase um crime!

— Não me venha com essa, Rony Potter! Não se atreva. Eu vou, eu vou...

Rony abriu um bocejo.

— Estou esperando.

— Eu vou...

Então foi isso que aconteceu: Rony se virou para o agente de segurança e tentou pigarrear, mas, por algum motivo, não conseguiu. De repente, foi como se ele tivesse engolido algodão, era o que parecia.

— _Herrione_... — Sua língua parecia enorme. — _Herrione, eu_...

— Meu Deus! — gritou Hermione, debatendo-se na poltrona. — Ah... Rony! Ah... Senhor Agente de Segurança!

— Randall. Eu me chamo Randall. — O homem estendeu a mão e, ao perceber que Hermione estava algemada, riu. O agente de segurança não conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo com Rony. Estranho... era quase como se ele não estivesse conseguindo respirar. Talvez fosse por causa da altitude. Ele tentou engolir a saliva outra vez. Merda. Estava cada vez mais difícil respirar. Mas o que era aquilo?

— Rony! — gritou Hermione, dessa vez mais alto. Então deu um chute no agente, para conseguir sua atenção. — Veja bem... Randall? Estamos com um problema. Você tem cinco segundos para evitar que uma pessoa morra sob sua supervisão.

— _Morror!_ — Fez Rony. Meu Deus do céu! Hermione ia matá-lo? O avião estava caindo? Bem, não era como se ele tivesse muitos motivos pelos quais viver, agora que a avó ameaçara acabar com sua carreira caso ele não tomasse jeito. Era morrer nas mãos dela ou, ao que parecia, nas mãos de alguma outra mulher rejeitada. Preferia tentar a sorte com Hermione a enfrentar a ira de uma mulher de 86 anos que usava batom suficiente para riscar o contorno do cadáver do neto e poupar o trabalho da polícia.

Já até podia ver a manchete do jornal: "Rony Potter, playboyzinho milionário, deserdado pela família, morre em acidente de avião com migalhas de amendoim por todo o rosto." Não que fossem encontrar as migalhas, considerando que seu corpo provavelmente seria incinerado e... Quando foi que sua vida tinha ficado tão deprimente?

Ele culpava o casamento iminente do irmão. Tudo fora ladeira abaixo desde que seu irmão pedira em casamento sua melhor amiga de infância.

— Perdão? — O agente de segurança se endireitou, o que arrancou Rony do estado distraído de sonhar acordado. Ou, melhor dizendo, de ter pesadelos acordado.

— Olhe! — Hermione indicou Rony com a cabeça.

Então era assim que ele ia morrer? Pelas mãos de Hermione, uma mulher rejeitada. Bem, na prática seria pelas mãos perturbadoramente macias do agente de segurança aérea que o fizera comer amendoins. Como será mesmo que sua vida tinha virado uma novela mexicana, hem?

— Senhor, acalme-se. — O agente arregalou os olhos, levantou-se e bateu a cabeça no teto, então praguejou e saiu correndo. Rony o seguiu com o olhar.

Caramba. Qual era o problema dele? Será que estava assim tão preocupado com a ameaça de morte de Rony?

— _Ha-ha_ — disse ele. — É ixo aí. E ahora? Voxê vai me envenenar? Foi mal, gaota, eu meio que extou do ado xerto da perfeixão.

Os lábios carnudos de Hermione se contorceram em um sorriso desdenhoso.

— É, lá se vão minhas desculpas.

— Por que motivo? — Rony se endireitou no assento. Mexendo-se um pouco, talvez conseguisse respirar melhor.

Hermione soltou um xingamento abafado, deu de ombros e olhou para o outro lado.

Estava quente naquele avião? O que estava acontecendo com sua boca? Suas mãos tinham começado a coçar muito. Ele olhou para baixo e ficou atônito, encarando as mãos.

Elas estavam muito inchadas, como as do Mickey Mouse.

— MAX QUE DROGA! — Ele se debateu com violência. — _Mia mon, mia mon!_

— Mon? — Uma senhora se virou para encarar os dois.

Hermione assentiu solenemente.

— Por favor, perdoe meu amigo. Ele acha que fala francês.

O pânico crescia à medida que ficava mais difícil respirar. Será que ele estava sofrendo uma reação alérgica, ou apenas surtando? Nunca antes passara por nada parecido com isto que sentia agora. Olhou para o corredor e notou que vovó chegava trazendo alguma coisa. Ótimo. Era só o que faltava: ser esfaqueado pela própria avó! Será que suas experiências em aviões nunca seriam normais?

— Não se preocupe, Ron. — A velha senhora apontou para ele e assentiu com a cabeça. — Vovó vai cuidar disso. — Ela ergueu uma das mãos. Rony fechou os olhos. Talvez fosse só um pesadelo. Talvez suas mãos não estivessem realmente algemadas. Talvez ele estivesse sofrendo um colapso nervoso e...

— _Fia da mõe!_ — gritou Rony quando vovó cravou a agulha em sua coxa, aproveitando-se do buraco na calça jeans. Bem, se não morresse, com certeza ele iria desmaiar de dor. Só coisas boas o esperavam...

Quando a pressão diminuiu e a agulha desapareceu — graças a Deus! —, ele abriu um olho, depois o outro, e viu que vovó estava parada à sua frente, segurando o que só poderia ser descrito como um instrumento de tortura.

— Ele era alérgico quando criança. Acho que foi o estresse... — Ela fez um som que parecia querer dizer "Puxa vida, tadinho!" e se virou para Hermione. — Obrigada, querida. Não sei o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse avisado a Randall que Rony estava prestes a morrer.

— Você salvou o dia, senhora. — O lábio inferior de Randall tremia e ele assentia com a cabeça, olhando para o chão.

 _Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira._

Todos voltaram a atenção para Rony.

Ele podia jurar que o avião inteiro tinha mergulhado em um silêncio mortal.

Um silêncio bem curto, na verdade, já que o voo de Portland a Seattle durava menos de uma hora.

— Rony. — Vovó suspirou. — Não tem nada que você queira dizer a Hermione?

 _Você é louca? Você quase me matou? Vou estrangular você?_ Resmungando, ele se virou para olhar a mulher, olhá-la de verdade. Mas que droga! Ela ainda era irritantemente linda. Rony quase podia sentir aquele cabelo sedoso correndo entre seus dedos. E aquela boca? Era o bastante para distrair um homem. Até mesmo agora, do modo mesmo como estava, queria tocar aqueles lábios e...

No que estava pensando?

 _Devia ser a alergia._

O longo cabelo castanho de Hermione caía em ondas sobre os ombros. Ela arregalou os olhos castanhos um pouquinho quando o olhar de Rony se fixou em seus lábios carnudos e rosados. Mas não foi uma reação de preocupação. Quando muito, parecia que ela estava tentando não rir.

— Não, nada que eu queira dizer. — Rony lançou um olhar irritado para a mulher. — Acho que Hermione sabe exatamente como me sinto a respeito dela.

O sorriso da jovem se desfez ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos ficaram gélidos.

— Ele está certo. — Hermione voltou a olhar para vovó. — Ele já disse tudo o que precisava na noite em que, depois de dormir comigo, foi embora e deixou no travesseiro um bilhete de agradecimento. Não foi, Rony?

Ele deveria ter imaginado que aquele tapa viria. Mas a verdade é que ainda estava chocado com o fato de Hermione ter decidido lavar a roupa suja diante de todos os passageiros do avião.

Então, quando sentiu o ar assobiar na orelha, fez o que qualquer homem teria feito: ele se curvou. Pena que vovó não era de desistir facilmente. O segundo tapa foi com as costas da mão e doeu pra caramba.

— Não foi assim que criei você! — Vovó Nadine enfiou o dedo na cara de Rony e sacudiu a cabeça.

Bufando, ela ajeitou o casaco e ordenou que Randall, o agente de segurança chorão, soltasse Hermione, explicando que não tinha sido ela que causara o problema, e sim Rony. Sentindo-se injustiçado, o neto começou a gritar com o agente, dizendo que fora Hermione que dissera "bomba", mas repetir a palavra só piorou a situação.

Mas o golpe final foi quando vovó olhou Randall nos olhos e disse:

— Ela salvou a vida de Rony.

A hora seguinte foi a mais longa de sua vida.

A respiração estava seca. O rosto provavelmente continuava inchado, consequência tanto da reação alérgica quanto do tapa da avó. Nunca se sentira menos homem que naquele momento. E era tudo culpa de Hermione.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Aeeee gente, finalmente apareci kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, fiquei muito ocupada esses dias porque minhas provas começam essa semana :( , não vou me demorar muito hoje aqui porque estou morrendo de sono. espero que gostem desses dois capitulos e vou tentar postar os outros no final de semana, mas não vou prometer :D_

 ** _Priscilla Florencio:_** _que bom que esta gostando e creio que a vida de Ron e de Harry foi traumatizada por ter Nadine como avó kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, eu amo ela 3 e você vaai rir mais ainda no ca que tentarei postar nesse final de semana, primeira noite de vovó com Ron e ele ja esta implorando pela morte kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, espero que goste desses dois e ate os próximos ^^_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

O olhar de Rony por pouco não era capaz de abrir um buraco na parte de trás da cabeça de Hermione. Felizmente, toda vez que ela se virava, não era o Rony de sempre que via, mas sua versão suada e inchada — o que destruía a imagem de encarnação do sexo que sempre tivera dele.

Ela acenou.

Ele estreitou os olhos e se sacudiu violentamente no assento — mais uma vez. Hermione suspirou e se virou para olhar por cima do ombro direito, na direção do assento da irmã. Notou que Luna dormia feliz. Será que ela perdera o barraco? Era sem dúvida a pior irmã do mundo!

— Mais vinho. — Vovó Nadine entregou a Hermione o copo vazio. Mas o que ela faria com aquilo?

Uma comissária de bordo apareceu do nada e o encheu até a borda. Como alguém conseguia aquele tipo de atendimento em um voo tão curto? Eles nem estavam na primeira classe!

Sem dizer nada, Vovó Nadine pegou o copo plástico das mãos de Hermione e tomou um longo gole. Cada milímetro da borda estava coberto de batom vermelho, indicando que o objeto pertencia a ela e a mais ninguém. Parecia haver mais batom ali que em todos os estandes da Sephora.

— Então, Hermione. Sei que Ron é um bundão...

Hermione soltou uma risada curta. Vovó Nadine poderia ser sua parceira de voo sempre que quisesse.

— Mas... — A velha senhora interrompeu a frase para outro gole de vinho. — É o meu bundão.

Hermione quase engasgou, de tanto que riu.

— Não, calma... — Vovó deu um longo suspiro. — Não quis dizer que ele é meu... Ele é bundão por ele mesmo. Mas foi muito mimado por mim quando criança. O garoto tinha medo de tudo, sabe?

— Ah, é mesmo? — Hermione fingiu desinteresse, apesar de a revelação ter feito seu coração bater com força. — Não sabia.

— Ah, querida! — Vovó riu. — Ele tinha medo da própria sombra, quando garoto! Dormiu na cama dos pais até os seis anos!

Coitados dos pais de Rony.

— De qualquer modo... — Vovó deu mais um gole no vinho. As joias que usava no pulso tiniam quando ela gesticulava ao falar. — É meu trabalho, minha missão, fazer o melhor por ele. Ajudá-lo no percurso, fazer dele o homem que deveria ser, antes que seja tarde demais.

— A senhora está doente? — sussurrou Hermione, sentindo o coração apertado.

— Eu? — Vovó deu uma risada. — Ah, querida! Deus ainda não me quer do lado dele! Ele me contou isso hoje mesmo, pela manhã.

Então vovó tinha conversado com Deus. Hermione se perguntou se a conversa significava que ela também estava tentando salvar a alma de Rony.

— Então... — Hermione soltou o ar e esfregou as mãos nas calças. — Qual é o plano?

— Ah. — Vovó esvaziou o copo tal qual faria uma estrela do rock e o devolveu a Hermione. — Isso é fácil. Já o deserdei. Rony conta apenas com o que tem na poupança. Também o demiti. Embora ele ainda não saiba.

— Hum.

— Que gracinha. — Vovó deu tapinhas na perna de Hermione. — Percebi que você ficou preocupada com ele. Não fique. Depois disso, Rony vai pôr os pés no chão. Em uma situação difícil, os bundões sempre caem em pé. — Ela hesitou. — Ou será que são os gatos? — A velha senhora sacudiu a cabeça com o dedo no queixo, confusa. — Bem, de qualquer jeito... ele vai ficar bem.

— Então é para o bem de Rony que você está arruinando a vida dele? — perguntou Hermione.

— Isso mesmo.

Vovó curvou o tronco para a frente, e os seios vistosos extravasaram um pouco do longo decote em V. Como ela conseguia manter um corpo daqueles?

Sério. Vovó Nadine era simplesmente incrível.

— Todo o mundo, todo o mundo mesmo, merece ter a vida arruinada — disse vovó, sorrindo e colocando uma das mãos perfeitamente feitas no braço de Hermione. — Isso mantém as pessoas agradecidas. Vou arruinar a vida de Rony, e, no fim, ele vai ficar agradecido, feliz, satisfeito e... — Ela olhou para trás. — Não com essa aparência pior que o pecado. Ah, bom Deus! Aquele rapaz era lindo! Agora usa um negócio no cabelo, faz limpeza de pele e... — Vovó deu de ombros. — Ruína e imundice. Ele terá os dois. Quando eu terminar, Rony nem vai saber o que aconteceu a ele. E, se isso não funcionar... — Fascinada, Hermione mal podia esperar para ouvir que pérola de sabedoria sairia da boca de vovó Nadine em seguida. — Bem, sempre tem o seminário religioso.

— A senhora o mandaria para um seminário religioso?

— Mas é claro que não! — Vovó levou uma das mãos ao peito, ofendida. — Ele que se ofereceria para ir, para me deixar feliz e poder novamente contar com as minhas boas graças. E com as graças de Deus, que não podemos nos esquecer d'Ele! Já faz anos que Rony O irrita. Que Deus abençoe esse coração galinha!

— Ah, acho que a senhora não deveria dizer "galinha" e "Deus" na mesma frase.

— Besteira! — Vovó fez um gesto de indiferença. — Estou exausta. Vou descansar os olhos. Boa noite.

Parecia que a conversa tinha terminado. Ou isso, ou as três taças de vinho tinham derrubado vovó, que em questão de segundos começou a roncar. O avião pousou vinte minutos depois, encerrando o voo mais apavorante e estranho da vida de Hermione.

No instante em que o aviso de AFIVELAR OS CINTOS apagou, Hermione pulou do assento. Vovó acordou e bocejou.

— Já chegamos?

— Já. — Hermione estava tentando não ser mal-educada, mas só pensava em deixar aquele pesadelo para trás. Voltou o mais rápido que pôde para seu assento original, onde Luna esperava pacientemente.

— Precisamos ir agora mesmo! — ordenou Hermione. — Pegue nossas coisas. Não queremos que vovó Nadine pense que...

— Hermione! — gritou uma voz feminina familiar. — Hermione! Preciso de ajuda!

Em pânico, Hermione foi direto até vovó, passando inclusive por cima de outros assentos. A velha senhora esperava serenamente em seu assento.

— O que foi? É o coração? Está passando mal? Está...

— Minhas malas estão pesadas, e acho que bebi demais.

O que era a constatação do século. Vovó Nadine tinha bebido três taças de vinho em menos de vinte minutos. Na última vez que bebeu tanto assim, Hermione acabou com a cara enfiada em uma cama de cachorro, ao lado de um labrador chamado Lúcifer, que com certeza se aproveitara dela durante a noite, a julgar por todo o pelo que havia em sua boca.

— Pode carregar para mim? — Vovó Nadine deu um sorriso tão doce que ela não teve escolha. E foi assim que, uma hora depois, Hermione estava na área de restituição de bagagens ao lado de Luna, de vovó e de um Rony bastante inchado.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Os óculos escuros não estavam ajudando. Cambaleando, Rony fazia o possível para manter os olhos fixos na esteira. Assim que pegasse as malas, daria o fora dali. Vovó já era crescidinha, podia chegar sozinha ao hotel. Além disso, se precisasse encarar Hermione mais uma vez, ele certamente perderia a cabeça e faria alguma maluquice, como ficar olhando fixamente para os lábios dela ou tentar estrangulá-la. Era difícil saber qual das duas opções era mais provável.

— Rony? — chamou vovó. — Rony, já encontrou minhas malas?

— Não — grunhiu ele, em resposta. — E creio que seja porque eu não estou procurando por elas. Estou atrás da minha bagagem. Você mesma pode encontrar a sua e ir para o hotel maravilhoso de sempre, no centro.

Nadine segurou a mão do neto e a apertou.

— Ah, na verdade, já tenho onde ficar!

— Ótimo.

Vovó soltou sua mão e pegou o celular.

— Sim, só a limusine, por favor. Perfeito. Sim, são dois passageiros.

Ela acenou para Hermione e para a outra garota. Hermione ignorou Rony, o que era ótimo: ele só queria esquecer aquele dia. Ele se afastou e observou enquanto as duas garotas pegavam suas malas e saíam. Já iam tarde. Tudo o que ele queria era dormir.

Olhando pelo lado bom, ao menos vovó tinha chamado uma limusine para ele. Não que Rony fosse pobre nem algo do tipo, mas não ter mais os direitos sobre uma empresa multimilionária estava longe de ser algo positivo, ainda mais considerando o estilo de vida que ele levara nos últimos cinco anos. Passara a faculdade em festas e gastara como se não houvesse amanhã, sem ligar para nada além de si mesmo. O que teria sido ótimo, se o dinheiro não tivesse acabado de repente. Bem, na realidade o dinheiro não tinha exatamente acabado: ele ainda era milionário, mas, sem a herança da avó, a grana diminuía. Teria de dizer adeus às viagens impulsivas às Ilhas Cayman, às coberturas de hotéis e às festas de aniversário nas quais esbanjava centenas de milhares de dólares.

Aquele deveria ser o ano em que assumiria os negócios da família.

Em vez disso, vovó desistira da aposentadoria e assumira novamente o controle do conselho da empresa, deixando Rony como mero vice-presidente. Sem o salário de CEO, ele se tornava um pouco... ingrato. Ou seria apenas irritado? Não tinha certeza. Mas precisava de uma bebida forte e de sexo antes de sequer pensar em aparecer no trabalho segunda de manhã. Talvez Sarah estivesse disponível. Ou Natasha. Tinha se divertido com ela, por um tempo.

— Ela está ali! — Vovó apontou a enorme mala rosa com estampa de oncinha. — Vá pegar! Depressa!

Resmungando, ele ergueu a mala da esteira e quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

— Meu Deus! O que você enfiou aqui?

— Ah, você sabe... — Vovó fez um gesto de indiferença. — Uma mulher nunca viaja sem roupas e maquiagem.

— Certo. — Ele encontrou a própria bagagem e a pegou. — Então, cadê a limusine?

— Que limusine? — A avó tirou os óculos de sol Chanel da bolsa.

— A limusine — repetiu Rony. Todo aquele suplício no avião o deixara exausto. — Você acabou de ligar pedindo uma limusine para duas pessoas. Cadê ela?

— Rony, tenho certeza de que existem muitas limusines, onde cabem bem mais que duas pessoas, mas, para ser sincera, não sei do que você está falando. Na realidade, mandei uma mensagem ao motorista, pedindo a ele que ligasse para Hermione e a irmã dela.

— E por que você faria uma coisa dessas?

— Porque a pobrezinha estava exausta! — Vovó ficou boquiaberta, apontando para a cara de Rony. — Depois de tudo o que você a fez passar! E pensar! Um bilhete de agradecimento? Agradecendo o quê? Um orgasmo? É isso que os jovens fazem, hoje em dia? — censurou vovó. — A pobrezinha nem se lembra de ter dormido com você. Eu diria que você perdeu o jeito, mas duvido de que algum dia tenha tido, para começar.

— O quê? — explodiu Rony. — Do que você está falando? Posso dar prazer a qualquer uma, quando eu quiser! Sou muito bom em fazer com que as mulheres tenham orgasmos!

Ele ouviu alguns risinhos de desdém, ao que vovó deu tapinhas condescendentes em seu braço.

— Claro que é, meu bem! — respondeu ela. Então se virou para olhar as pessoas que estavam atrás dos dois, moveu os lábios para formar um "desculpe" e deu o braço a Rony.

Como assim Hermione não se lembrava de ter transado com ele? Não se lembrava de nada? Sério? Será que ela era maluca? Ele tinha cada detalhe gravado na mente. O cabelo macio, com um aroma suave de lavanda, os gemidos que fazia no fundo da garganta quando ele a beijava. E o gosto... Droga! Homem nenhum conseguiria esquecer o gosto de uma mulher, e tudo em Hermione era único, só dela. Levara meses para tirar da cabeça aquele gosto, o jeito como apertara os lençóis entre os dedos e depois o tocara com aquelas mãos habilidosas...

— Sei bem como se sente — sussurrou vovó em seu ouvido. — Também fico um pouco atrevida quando viajo de avião. Você vai superar. Agora, dá para irmos embora antes que todos percebam o efeito que a animação dos aeroportos produz em você? Já foi ruim o bastante ter de ficar aqui ouvindo você gritar "orgasmo". Deus sabe como já fui paciente com você hoje!

— O quê?

— Ron, as avós sabem das coisas. Tudo bem. Veja só, quando eu tinha a sua idade... — Ela deu uma risadinha. — Uma vez, seu avô e eu fomos ao banheiro do aeroporto... Eles eram menores naquela época, sabe? Bem, eu estava de salto vermelho, na altura perfeita para...

— Vovó, por favor, eu imploro: não diga mais nada! Já é suficientemente ruim o fato de minha imaginação estar a toda. Eu só... só preciso que o dia de hoje acabe. Preciso dormir um pouco antes do trabalho, está bem? Vamos logo para onde quer que você vá ficar hospedada, para que eu possa ir para casa.

Vovó deu de ombros e passou depressa por ele, em direção à rua. Ela estendeu a mão para chamar um táxi e deu as instruções ao motorista enquanto Rony ajudava a pôr a bagagem no porta-malas.

Quando o táxi começou a andar, ele pôde, enfim, relaxar. Vovó estava em silêncio a seu lado, com os olhos fixos na paisagem de Seattle. Rony sabia que aquela era a cidade favorita dela. E por um bom motivo. O ar era fresco e, mesmo sendo uma metrópole, Seattle era cercada de florestas.

A pergunta lhe veio de repente: quando fora a última vez que fizera uma trilha ou apreciara a cidade em que vivia? _Nunca_. Droga, ele precisava de férias!

Em menos de dez minutos, vovó já estava roncando. Assim, ao menos parava de gritar obscenidades. Com a sorte que ele tinha, era capaz de ela voltar a falar de orgasmos e saltos vermelhos. Ah, mas que inferno! Ele nunca mais veria sapatos de salto vermelhos da mesma forma.

Deu uma olhada nas mensagens de texto. Algumas eram de Aileen, que errara a grafia de palavras que qualquer pessoa da idade dela deveria saber. Se tinha dificuldades até para enviar uma simples mensagem de texto, talvez não fosse mesmo mulher para namorar. Não que pensasse em, algum dia, contar à vovó que ela estava certa, porque ela usaria a informação contra ele pelo resto da vida.

A última mensagem era de Harry.

 _Adiantamos a data do casamento. Não queremos esperar. Gina e mamãe estão indo à loucura. Esteja pronto em duas semanas, padrinho!_

— Merda! — Rony jogou o celular no banco e xingou mais um pouco.

Vovó se mexeu, mas não acordou.

Como é que iria encarar Gina e Harry, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido? Gina fora sua melhor amiga a vida inteira, até que... as coisas mudaram. Ele mudou, ela também. As pessoas mudam, não é? Era normal seguir em frente! Era normal deixar amigos para trás. O que não era normal era dormir com esses amigos e depois os abandonar. Rony com certeza tinha problema com compromissos. Odiava o modo como as mulheres reclamavam pela manhã. Pareciam armadilhas mortíferas e grudentas. Que o envolviam com as pernas, beijavam suas costas... Não. Odiava aquilo. Queria apenas um momento com elas. Recusava-se a dar mais que isso.

Porque quando se dava mais de si mesmo, acabava sendo abandonado. Foi assim com Gina e os pais dela. Eles morreram na noite em que Rony tirara a virgindade da amiga, e ele nunca teve a chance de se desculpar de ter desrespeitado a filha dos dois. Mas, o que era pior, nunca teve a chance de se despedir das pessoas a quem devia tudo o que tinha no mundo. As duas únicas pessoas que sabiam o que ele tinha feito no colégio, que salvaram a vida dele. E então... elas se foram.

A ideia de ir ao casamento deixava Rony desconfortável. O pai de Gina não estava vivo para levá-la até o altar, como ela merecia — mais que qualquer outra pessoa. A pior parte era que Rony estava muito bem vivendo a própria vida, até cometer o erro de pedir a Gina que fingisse ser sua noiva durante um fim de semana. Não imaginara que seria tão afetado por ela. Mas o golpe final em seu orgulho foi quando Gina se apaixonou por seu irmão mais velho — O que, quando criança, era gago e a infernizava. Era muito injusto!

Queria ajeitar a vida antes do casamento. Precisava. Afinal de contas, aparência e dinheiro... eram as únicas coisas que tinha. Sabia que não merecia o amor de ninguém e, portanto, nunca pedira amor. Só torcia para que aquela sua falsa segurança durasse o bastante para que ele sobrevivesse às próximas duas semanas e cumprisse as obrigações de padrinho.

Merda! Precisava recomeçar e encontrar outra garota que pudesse levar ao casamento. A julgar pelo naipe das mensagens de Aileen, ela não era mais uma opção. A garota anterior fazia com que ele se lembrasse de Gina, então também não era opção.

Sentiu que uma dor de cabeça estava prestes a despontar, mas a ignorou. Foi quando o táxi virou na saída da rodovia. A saída para a casa dele. A saída para Lake Washington. Deu de ombros: talvez vovó fosse deixá-lo primeiro.

Quando o táxi parou na casa de Rony, perto do lago, ele desceu, pegou a bagagem e foi se encaminhando para a porta. Não acordaria vovó. Não seria legal. Afinal, ela estava apagada.

Será que isso fazia dele uma má pessoa? Bem, o taxista não a mataria nem nada... Quem mataria uma doce velhinha com baba escorrendo pela...?

— Prontinho! Obrigada! — gritava vovó.

Rony se virou, rezando pela primeira vez em anos, e viu a avó — e as malas da avó — acenando para o táxi, que já desaparecia ao longe.

Quando ia abrir a boca, ouviu:

— Pegue minhas malas! Estou exausta! Onde está meu celular? Viu meu celular, Rony? — Ela vasculhou a bolsa enorme, da qual puxou um iPhone com capa de zebrinha.

Não. Não mesmo. Ela ia ficar na casa dele? Por quanto tempo? Deus, por favor, não permita que seja até o casamento!

— Meu Deus do céu! O casamento é daqui a duas semanas! Temos bastante tempo!

— Tempo? — Aquilo só podia ser punição divina. Ou isso, ou vovó estava possuída. Era impossível decidir a alternativa mais provável.

— Sim. — O sorriso de vovó se suavizou enquanto ela pegava uma das mãos de Rony e a beijava. — Tempo para arruinar sua vida.

— Arruinar? — Rony deu uma risadinha enquanto puxava a mão. — Prefiro ficar... hã... não arruinado. Mas obrigado mesmo assim.

— Como preferir. — Vovó deu de ombros. — Ah, Ron?

— O quê? — grunhiu ele, enquanto levava a pesada bagagem escada acima.

— Você está demitido.

Rony deixou as malas caírem.

— Demitido? — perguntou ele enquanto pontos negros surgiam em sua visão.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Aeeeeee gente, to viva (por enquanto) kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, essa semana de P2 na faculdade quase me mata, mas ainda tem a P3 (triste), mas creio que agora irei voltar as postagens normais e para recompensar postarei mais dois capitulos domingo. Não sei se é só comigo, mas aqui só esta dando erro quando vou colocar o capitulo para poder editar e postar, tive que usar o metodo de copiar o arquivo e colar aqui para poder salvar sem ir pegar o arquivo na pasta, espero que volte ao normal :/_

 _enfim, não vou demorar muito, espero que gostem e deixem palavras de apoio gente, da um animo para que eu poste mais rápido :D_

 ** _Priscilla_** _**Florencio:** com o Harry e Gina ela so precisou de 3 dias, mas considerando Rony como é, ela terá que suar um pouquinho kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, espero que goste desses dois e domingo terá mais dois (eeeeeeehhhhh)._


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

— Preciso de uma bebida — anunciou Hermione quando ela e Luna chegaram sãs e salvas ao apartamento que dividiam em Queen Anne Hill. — Melhor dizendo, preciso de umas dez bebidas e um sedativo.

— Ah, qual o problema? — Luna abriu a garrafa de vinho e pegou duas taças. — Você foi presa com algemas de plástico e obrigada a ficar sentada ao lado de um cara muito lindo. Sério, existem coisas piores no mundo.

— Como sofrer um choque anafilático e sua avó enfiar uma seringa bem perto das suas partes íntimas? — Hermione deu uma risadinha e tomou um golinho do merlot. — Essa parte foi legal.

— É, bem, vamos torcer para que vovó tenha uma boa pontaria e Rony ainda seja capaz de gerar filhos, depois dessa pequena aventura. Como foi que eu consegui dormir enquanto tudo isso acontecia?

Hermione deu de ombros.

— Não faço ideia. De qualquer forma, fico feliz que tenha acabado.

— Sei. — Luna bufou, irônica. — E eu não fico perseguindo o Damon Salvatore, daquela série _Vampire Diaries_ , no Twitter.

— Esse nem é o nome dele de verdade, Lu.

— Não acabe com meu sonho, Mione.

Hermione suspirou e se apoiou na mesa.

— Eu estava lidando tão bem com o reencontro com Rony, sabe? Sem lembranças daquela noite louca que passamos juntos. Sem pensamentos impuros, sentimentos, ou...

Luna ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ah, por favor, continue! Estava começando a ficar bom.

— Não foi bom. Foi horrível.

Com um sorriso sarcástico, Luna tomou seu vinho de um só gole.

— Foi o que você disse. Um milhão de vezes.

— Será que a gente poderia... — Hermione sacudiu as mãos no ar —... deixar isso pra lá? Nem devo vê-lo outra vez... — Bem, era provável que ele fosse ao casamento de Gina, mas não importava. Dificilmente Rony conseguiria prestar atenção em outras coisas, bêbado de uísque e com as mulheres se jogando em cima dele. Como se ele fosse se desvencilhar de todas as vagabundas por tempo suficiente para infernizar a vida dela! Rony não seria um problema, porque ela não deixaria que isso acontecesse. E daí se os dois fossem ao casamento? Bastaria evitar a qualquer custo a presença dele. Se fosse preciso, ela até o deixaria dopado. Não permitiria que ele se aproximasse, de jeito nenhum.

— É melhor torcer para que isso seja verdade, porque na próxima vez não vou me preocupar com a vovó, e sim com você.

— Por favor, ele é o oposto de sexy.

— Cuidado aí, Pinóquio! Esse seu nariz enorme vai acabar impedindo que você beba nesta taça. — Dito isto, Luna saiu da cozinha.

Ah, por favor! Até parece que Rony tem alguma importância! E daí que ele era atraente? Rony sabia disso, e o problema era justamente esse. Ele sempre soube. Era um idiota egoísta, e Hermione não iria se apaixonar por ele outra vez. Não deixaria que isso acontecesse, porque essa história sempre terminava mal: com um pote de sorvete de chocolate, uma garrafa de vinho e _Downton Abbey_ na Netflix _._


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Aquela loucura precisava acabar. Vovó estava hospedada em sua casa havia apenas um dia — _um dia!_ — e, nessas 24 horas, tinha deixado sua vida tão fora do eixo, que era capaz de na próxima sexta-feira ele já estar em um hospício.

A avó o acordou às duas da manhã.

O motivo? Pensou ter visto uma aranha-de-costas-vermelhas. Sim. Uma aranha que, de acordo com as buscas que ele fez na internet, só existia na Austrália. Quando Rony lhe revelou aquela pequena informação, a avó, em resposta, gritou que estivera na Austrália alguns meses antes e que uma das aranhas podia ter entrado em sua mala e posto ovos.

A culpa, na verdade, era de Rony, que tentou argumentar. A pergunta que ele fez foi simples: por que motivo uma aranha escolheria justamente a mala da avó? De todas as malas do mundo, a dela teria sido a premiada? Isso não seria muito provável...

A resposta? _Porque a mala é brilhante, e todos sabem que as aranhas gostam de coisas brilhantes._ Depois disso, a avó enfiou uma lanterna na cara dele e oobrigou a revirar a casa inteira atrás da tal aranha.

Lá pelas quatro da manhã, Rony estava prestes a arrancar as próprias orelhas. Aparentemente, vovó roncava um pouco.

Às seis da manhã, ficou ainda pior. Vovó praticava ioga. Rony teve a oportunidade de descobrir isso em primeira mão quando ela colocou o DVD de videoaulas em um volume ensurdecedor. O que não teria sido tão ruim se antes ela tivesse avisado que era um tipo de ioga sensual voltada para idosas, ou melhor, lobas.

Na blusa de ginástica havia a estampa de um lobo. Que surpresa!

Por fim, Rony trancou a porta do quarto.

Mas vovó era implacável. Depois de muitas batidas e de um ruído alto, quando a porta se soltou das dobradiças, a senhora exclamou:

— Rony? Ah, meu Deus! Achei que você tivesse morrido!

— Deus não é assim tão justo. Pode acreditar. Eu já implorei por isso.

— Ah, Rony! — Vovó se jogou na cama. — Anime-se! Pense em sua demissão como um prolongamento das férias!

— Só que não é — grunhiu Rony. — Estou desempregado. Não tenho carreira nem dinheiro. Não tenho nada, e você está lá embaixo praticando essa ioga das lobas como se o dia estivesse ótimo!

Vovó parou, então foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas.

— Mas o sol está brilhando... e o dia está lindo. Acho que, se você sair para correr um pouco, vai perceber como é bom estar de férias.

— Fui demitido — corrigiu Rony.

— Férias — retrucou vovó, severamente. — Agora, vou fazer compras com aquela moça simpática de ontem. Ela é a dama de honra de Gina, e só temos duas semanas para...

— Espera aí! — Rony pulou da cama. — Repita isso. Quem é a dama de honra de Gina?

— Aquela moça simpática que salvou sua vida ontem. Ela e Gina são amigas há anos! Ela estava em Portland com a irmã para uma curta temporada de férias e não foi à festa de noivado, já que, além da sua vagabunda, apenas a família foi convidada.

— Mas...

— Agora! — Vovó bateu palmas. — Vá aproveitar seu dia de folga, que eu vou às compras!

— Mas...

— E vista umas roupas, filho. Não tem ninguém para você impressionar nesta casa.

Então vovó marchou quarto afora, deixando a porta arrombada apoiada na parede. Enquanto a observava ir embora, Rony se perguntava se seria preso caso agredisse uma idosa.

Demitido.

Sem o dinheiro da família.

E tinha de ir ao casamento do irmão dali a duas semanas.

Com uma mulher que ele rejeitara não uma, mas duas vezes.

Talvez fosse bom levar alguns amendoins, só para o caso de precisar de uma saída de emergência... Ou de uma forma de encontrar o Criador, já que parecia que Deus o estava mantendo na Terra unicamente para torturá-lo até o fim de seus dias.

* * *

 **N/B:** _Raiva me define neste momento, eu havia postado o capitulo sete da primeira historia "A Aposta" e Edwiges Potter hvia me avisado do meu erro e vim corrigir de boas, mas para minha surpresa não foi o capitulo certo e editado -_- e eu so vejp isso agora -_-_

 _Então me desculpem gente, eu jurava que tinha ido a mudança, mas por alguma razão não foi. Agora sim esta indo o capitulo certinho ^^_


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

— É marrom. — Hermione piscou algumas vezes diante do reflexo no espelho. — Por que o vestido é marrom? — Sério que ela havia tirado um dia de licença médica para ir às compras e se sentir gorda e deprimida em um vestido de dama de honra?

— Porque essa é a cor, querida. — Vovó Nadine bebericou o champanhe e inclinou a cabeça. — Mas ficou horroroso. Acha que Gina confundiu as cores?

— Nossa, espero que sim! — Hermione estremeceu ao olhar mais uma vez para o reflexo. O vestido era de um marrom-alaranjado estranho, como se as folhas que mudam de cor no outono tivessem se esquecido da tonalidade que deveriam assumir e então se tivessem decidido pela mais feia possível. O modelo era um tomara que caia que descia justo até os quadris e, a partir daí, ficava tão largo, que a fazia parecer uma cópia péssima da Maria Antonieta. Se era esse o tipo de vestido que a coitada daquela mulher fora obrigada a usar, não era de admirar que tivesse sido decapitada. Hermione suspirou enquanto vovó pegava o celular.

— Gina? É a vovó. — Ela gritou tão alto ao telefone, que Hermione se sobressaltou. — Gina! Não estou ouvindo! Ah, só um segundo. — Vovó se levantou e caminhou até a vitrine. — Sim? Está melhor? — A senhora se voltou para Hermione, ainda com o telefone ao ouvido. — Ah, que lindo! Acho que esse vestido ficaria fantástico em você, Hermione! Venha aqui!

Sem muita opção, Hermione se arrastou até o manequim na vitrine.

— É um vestido de noiva.

— Eu sei! — Vovó tapou o bocal do celular. — Ficaria lindo em você! Experimente! Só dessa vez, vamos lá! Só vai levar um minutinho! — Vovó gesticulou e a enxotou de lá, indicando-lhe as araras em que estavam expostos todos os vestidos da loja. — Gina! Gina! Desculpe, estava falando com sua amiguinha. Aliás, ela é linda e... Ah, entendo!

Hermione se remexeu, desconfortável, enquanto procurava o vestido nas araras. Seus dedos tocaram a seda delicada. Era um vestido lindo. Mas ela não estava se casando. Será que não daria azar experimentar um vestido de casamento antes de ter um noivo?

— Experimente! — gritou vovó, de novo fazendo Hermione pular de susto. — Que ideia maravilhosa, Gina! Sim. Sim, entendo. Sim. Não. Não, deixe que a vovó aqui fará sua mágica. Sim. Não. Mas, Gina... Certo. Diga a ele que aceito o desafio.

Hermione parou. Se fizesse silêncio, talvez conseguisse ouvir o que tanto Gina e vovó conversavam.

— Xô! Vá experimentar! — Vovó fez um gesto, expulsando-a, e se virou de costas para ela. — Diga a Harry que estou dentro.

Com delicadeza, Hermione puxou o vestido de seda da arara e entrou no provador. Ora! O que tinha a perder, afinal? Rebolou para fora do vestido marrom de dama de honra e desceu com cuidado o zíper do de noiva. Era todo aberto nas costas, o que significava que não poderia ser usado com sutiã. O modelo era frente única, bastante decotado. Depois que fechou o zíper na lateral, ela se olhou no espelho.

Droga! Não queria chorar. Não por causa de um vestido bonito. Engolindo as lágrimas ridículas, Hermione abriu a cortina e subiu na plataforma que havia em frente ao espelho.

A sensação do tecido em contato com as pernas nuas era incrível. Ela se virou para um lado e para outro, então ouviu aplausos.

— Tenho uma pergunta — começou uma irritante voz masculina atrás de Hermione. Ela ergueu a cabeça de supetão e viu o reflexo de Rony no espelho. — Não dá azar experimentar um vestido de noiva antes de ter um pretendente?

Maldito.

— Não. — Ela o encarou, irritada. — Não dá. Além disso, vovó achou que fosse uma boa ideia.

— Essas foram as últimas palavras de muita gente — comentou Rony. — Além disso, vovó está no meio da vitrine, gritando a um celular com capa de zebrinha brilhante como se a pessoa do outro lado da linha estivesse em Marte. Neste momento, não sei se ela pode ser usada como uma boa desculpa.

— Existe um motivo para você ter vindo aqui? Quer dizer, além de ter sido demitido — retrucou Hermione, irritada.

Ele empalideceu visivelmente.

Ela sorriu, triunfante.

— Férias — retrucou Rony. — Na verdade, recebi uma mensagem de Harry. Ele pediu que eu viesse pegar algumas coisas para ele e tirar minhas medidas para um smoking. Então, tem, sim. Estou cumprindo meu dever de padrinho.

— Padrinho? — repetiu Hermione, horrorizada. Um tremor percorreu o corpo de Hermione.

— Pela postura animada, dá para ver que você ficou feliz com a ideia. Ah, espere! Deve ser só porque você não está de sutiã. Engano meu.

— Você é um babaca.

— Obrigado. — Ele deu um sorriso debochado.

Droga! Hermione não sabia se cobria os seios ou se permitia que ele aproveitasse a bela visão de seus atributos, deixando bem claro que ele a tivera por uma noite, mas jamais a teria novamente.

Os olhos azuis ficaram escuros.

— Se serve de consolo... gostei do vestido.

Hermione engoliu em seco quando ele avançou um passo em sua direção, cauteloso. Por que ele tinha que ser tão bonito? O cabelo ruivo tinha aquele brilho que as pessoas normais só viam nas capas de revista. O sorriso era de matar e, naquele momento, os olhos, esses olhos penetrantes, encaravam os dela.

Hermione umedeceu os lábios quando ele avançou mais um passo.

De repente, o lugar ficou pequeno demais, quente demais, tudo demais. Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a descer da plataforma.

Ela não deveria ter aceitado. Não mesmo. Porque no instante em que sua pele tocou a dele, Hermione lembrou. A noite que passara com ele tinha sido tudo, menos esquecível. O toque dos lábios dele estaria para sempre gravado em sua memória, ela nunca se livraria daquela lembrança.

— Rony! — gritou vovó, espiando por trás do manequim. — Ajude-a a tirar esse vestido! Temos uma emergência de casamento! Rápido!

— Certo. — Ele soltou a mão de Hermione e sacudiu a cabeça ao dar um passo para trás. — Não seria a primeira vez que a ajudaria a tirar a roupa, né, Mione?

E o momento especial se foi.

Ignorando o calor em suas bochechas, Hermione voltou para o provador e fechou a cortina.

— Não precisa de ajuda? — perguntou ele.

— Acho que sei tirar minha roupa sozinha, Rony.

— Está bem. — Ele soltou uma risadinha que fez Hermione querer socá-lo. Tremendo, ela procurou o zíper. — Mas quando eu ajudo é memorável. Só digo isso.

Chega. Ela não aguentava mais. Recusando-se a deixar que Rony pensasse que tinha medo de não resistir ao toque dele, Hermione aceitou o desafio. Abriu a cortina.

— Prove.

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram, e sua boca se curvou em um sorriso malicioso.

— O prazer é meu.

O jeito como aquele homem pronunciava "prazer" provocava reações infelizes no corpo de Hermione, reações que a faziam repensar a decisão impulsiva.

— Cadê o zíper?

— Ah! Não consegue encontrar? Isso acontece com frequência, Rony? Não consegue encontrar o zíper. Não sabe onde enfiar o equipamento...?

— Ah, nunca tive problemas com _isso_! Você deveria saber.

Os olhos de Hermione se estreitaram quando ele fechou a cortina e fez com o dedo um gesto para que ela virasse de costas.

Ela obedeceu e encarou o espelho. Rony pôs as mãos em seu ombro e depois passou-as por seus braços. Não ia ficar arrepiada. Não ia reagir!

Ele tocou seu quadril e abriu o zíper. Devagar, deslizou as mãos pela lateral de seu corpo, até parar logo abaixo dos seios. Hermione sentiu a respiração acelerar quando ele piscou para seu reflexo no espelho, passando as mãos por seus seios e encontrando o fecho atrás do pescoço.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior quando Rony abriu o fecho com delicadeza e segurou o vestido junto a seu corpo, para que não caísse.

— Você tem um cabelo lindo. — Ele passou os dedos por algumas mechas e suspirou, encarando-a pelo reflexo.

Rony não estava sorrindo. Será que estava mesmo fazendo um elogio? Na cara dela? Ou melhor, no reflexo?

— Eu, hã...

— É só um elogio, Mione, não um pedido de casamento.

Ela corou ainda mais.

— Obrigada.

O olhar dele fazia com que ela se sentisse nua. O que a fez se lembrar do motivo de ter dormido com ele daquela vez. Ela nunca sabia com qual Rony estava conversando: o que fora seu amigo de infância ou o play boy milionário e desalmado.

Hermione duvidava que até mesmo _ele_ soubesse a resposta. Ela não podia se esquecer disso, ou acabaria outra vez de coração partido.

— Todos estão decentes? — perguntou vovó, do lado de fora do provador. Rony se afastou e piscou um olho.

— Infelizmente.

Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar.

— Droga! Perdeu o jeito, filho.

— E eu não sei? — Ele umedeceu os lábios e acenou com a cabeça mais uma vez para Hermione, antes de sair do provador.

 _O que tinha acabado de acontecer?_

Hermione levou uns bons cinco minutos para vestir a calça jeans. Suas mãos idiotas tremiam tanto que ela não conseguia fechar o zíper. Por isso homens como Rony não deveriam sair da jaula — era perigoso, muito perigoso.

— Já está pronta? — perguntou Rony. — Vovó está impaciente.

— Estou indo. — Hermione saiu do provador em disparada, com a bolsa nas mãos. — Ok, qual é a emergência?

Rony suspirou e apontou para a avó, que naquele momento dançava bem no meio da loja.

— Estou confusa. Ela está doidona? — Hermione olhou para vovó, que continuava a dar dois passos e virar, para então parar, bater o pé e recomeçar.

— Não duvido — sussurrou Rony.

— Quietos! — Vovó interrompeu um giro. — Tive uma ideia!

— Engraçado, achei que ela estivesse mal das ideias.

— Vocês dois! — Vovó apontou para eles. — Vão.

— Vão? — indagou Hermione.

— Os dois? — perguntou Rony.

— Ah, está resolvido! Afinal, preciso fazer as unhas. Aqui está a lista de coisas a fazer. A maioria precisa ser resolvida antes de irmos embora no fim de semana. Ah, e não se atrasem! Madame detesta atrasos. — Ela endireitou o longo cachecol rosa e bateu palminhas, feliz. — Estou tão feliz por termos resolvido tudo! Gina estava em pânico! Vocês salvaram o dia!

Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Hermione antes que ela conseguisse resistir.

Rony estendeu os braços, como se tentasse acalmar vovó — ou seria a si mesmo?

— Vovó, não podemos passar todos os dias juntos, cuidando dos últimos preparativos do casamento.

— Por que não? — Vovó parou, e seu rosto mostrava preocupação.

— Porque... estou ocupado — desconversou ele, tossindo.

— Sentir pena de si mesmo não é ocupação.

— Nem galinhar por aí, e olha até onde ele chegou — acrescentou Hermione.

— Entende? — Rony apontou outra vez para Hermione. — Não conseguimos nem conviver em paz, quanto mais planejar juntos alguma coisa. Quer mesmo ser responsável pela morte dela?

— Vocês vão ficar bem. Além disso, Hermione precisa de você. Afinal de contas, ela tem um emprego. E um muito bom, por sinal. Bem, vocês sabem como me encontrar se precisarem de mim. — Vovó pegou os óculos de sol na bolsa gigante e os colocou. — Amo vocês.

O sino da porta soou quando a velha senhora saiu da loja, deixando para trás Rony, com uma lista nas mãos, e Hermione, que se perguntava se seria possível matar alguém apenas com o olhar.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Obrigada Edwiges Potter por avisar que eu havia trocado os capítulos ^^_

 _boa leitura :D_


	10. Capitulo 9

**Aviso:** _O capitulo 7 foi corrigido e me desculpem, eu havia corrigido só que o site não atualizou a mudança._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

— Vovó está aprontando alguma... — Gina olhou para a foto que a velha senhora lhe enviara por celular e suspirou.

Harry soltou uma risadinha.

— E quando é que ela não está aprontando? Quase sinto pena de Rony.

Ao perceber o olhar irritado de Gina, ele ergueu as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo.

— Calma aí, tigresa! Só estou dizendo que vovó pode ser implacável. Quer dizer, ela está hospedada na casa de Ron.

— Ela também o demitiu.

— O quê!? — exclamou Harry. — Da Potter Enterprises? Ela pode fazer isso?

— Parece que sim. — Gina deu de ombros e mostrou a foto para Harry. — Ela também está inclinada a bancar o cupido.

Harry pegou o telefone e caiu na risada.

— É Hermione?

— Sim.

— Vestida de noiva.

— Isso.

— E Rony está atrás dela... olhando?

— Babando — corrigiu a noiva. — Ele está babando.

— Não dá nem para ver o rosto dele, Gin.

— Verdade. — Gina pegou o celular da mão do noivo, mas virou o visor novamente para ele, como se para fazê-lo ver com mais clareza. — Mas está com essa pose de He-Man.

— O quê?

— Você sabe. — Ela o cutucou. — He-Man.

— Você está falando a minha língua?

Com um suspiro dramático, Gina pôs as mãos nos quadris e imitou a pose de Rony para Harry.

— Entendeu? Os caras só fazem essa pose quando estão se exibindo, dando uma de He-Man. Ocupam o máximo de espaço possível, tentando parecer maiores e mais protetores.

Alguém buzinou, mexendo com Gina. Ela revirou os olhos, irritada, e olhou de relance para o carro, que estava cheio de gente. Quando se virou, procurando Harry, ele estava com as mãos no quadril e as pernas abertas.

— E isto prova meu ponto. — Ela apontou para o noivo e riu.

— Droga. — Harry fez careta. — Isso não prova nada, e, sejamos sinceros: se Ron quisesse sair com Mione, já teria feito isso há anos. Ela não é uma desconhecida, praticamente cresceu com a gente.

Homens. Gina jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Certo. Você e eu também crescemos juntos, mas acabamos de _retomar contato_ e agora vamos nos casar. Crescer junto não quer dizer nada.

— Viemos correr ou fofocar sobre meu irmão? — Harry deu um tapa na bunda da noiva e a ultrapassou.

— Pode me lembrar de por que eu pensei que fazer esse programa de exercícios militares para o casamento fosse uma boa ideia?

— Estava em uma dessas revistas idiotas que você tem acumulado como se fosse um esquilo juntando nozes. Eu reparei na barriga de tanquinho da garota e você me deixou com o braço roxo... Obrigado, aliás... Depois disse que queria ficar mais gostosa para o casamento. Por isso estamos correndo oito quilômetros, e agora eu estou sonhando com um bom banho quente...

Gina o alcançou.

— Ah, está certo. E não é minha culpa se você fica roxo com tanta facilidade. Parece um pêssego.

— Querida, você sabe que não me importo com esses machucados... — Ele mordeu os lábios e parou de correr, puxando Gina para seus braços. — Eu amo você.

Gina fez cara feia.

— Mas o que vamos fazer em relação à vovó?

— Mulheres são estranhas. Estou falando em morder cada centímetro do seu corpo e você quer falar sobre a minha avó. Sério?

— Harry.

— Gina. — Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior da noiva e depois a beijou no nariz. — Vamos vencê-la em seu próprio jogo. Se ela quer bancar o cupido, nós faremos o mesmo.

— Está dizendo que também deveríamos tentar arranjar alguém para Rony? E ver quem ganha?

— Isso mesmo.

— Gostei da ideia. — Gina pôs os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry. — Afinal de contas, sabemos o que é melhor para ele.

— O seminário religioso?

Gina bufou.

— É bem provável. Mas, de qualquer forma, podemos convidar algumas garotas solteiras para o nosso casamento. Garotas que realmente combinariam com Rony.

— Um desafio. Nós contra vovó. Se ganharmos, ela paga a lua de mel. Se ela ganhar...

— Pode cantar no casamento. — Gina suspirou.

— Não! — Harry encostou a testa na de Gina. — Não sou tão maluco assim. Prefiro dar um barco de presente à vovó, ou então pagar aquelas aulas de stripper que ela faz toda semana.

— Cantar é o que ela quer.

— Ela também quer comprar um tigre, como fez o Mike Tyson. O fato de vovó querer alguma coisa não significa que sejamos obrigados a atender a todos os seus desejos.

— Harry. — Gina beijou os lábios do noivo com suavidade. — Não há nada com que se preocupar. Ela não vai ganhar.

Resmungando, Harry a beijou na testa.

— Está certo, mas se vovó ganhar e acabar com um microfone nas mãos, a culpa será sua. Agora, vamos terminar a corrida e tomar um banho juntos.

— Primeiro, você vai ter que me pegar! — gritou Gina, passando depressa por ele.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olá gente, eu sei que demorei só que esse feriadão eu hibernei depois do dia 24, chegava em casa muito cansada a noite. Mas ate que enfim apareci e estou finalmente postando os dois capítulos._

 ** _Andie Jacksonn:_** _Nessa história começa com o primeiro livro, A Aposta, que os dois irmãos gostam de uma mesma garota, e eu optei por Harry e Rony ser esses irmãos e os pais deles são vivos e a avó também, que é vovó Nadine, um velhinha muito manipuladora e inteligente e que quer ver os netos felizes e que Rony não morra de tanto viver nessa vida regada de bebidas e mulheres, no fundo ela gosta de dar uma de cupido kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Harry tem um rancho e Gina fazia uma faculdade que não gostava muito e todos se conhecem desde crianças, foram criados em Portland e estudavam na mesma escola, só Harry que era de uma serie mais avançada por ser mais velho. espero ter respondido todas as perguntas e não fui muito profunda senão iria acabar contando o primeiro livro todo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, espero te ver mais vezes aqui ^^_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

— Puta merda, ela está de sacanagem! — Rony olhou para o prédio com um misto de horror e confusão. — Espero muito que a gente esteja com o endereço errado.

Hermione arrancou o pedaço de papel das mãos de Rony.

— Deixe-me ver.

— Eu sei ler, sabia?

Revirando os olhos, ela examinou o papel.

— Inacreditável.

— O quê? — Ele se inclinou por cima do ombro dela, olhando o papel mais uma vez. O perfume de Hermione o atraía, e isso o deixava tenso.

— Você saber ler.

— Muito engraçado!

— É o endereço certo. — Hermione bateu no peito dele com o papel e andou até a porta escura. — Acho que devíamos... Devíamos entrar?

— Claro que não. — Rony cruzou os braços. — Sem chance.

— A lista diz que a Madame nos espera à uma da tarde! Vamos nos atrasar se não entrarmos.

Rony umedeceu os lábios e olhou outra vez para o prédio. Nas vitrines havia imagens de casais dançando. As mulheres riam e jogavam confetes para o ar. Parecia um desses comerciais toscos sobre absorventes internos.

— Não. E quem é chamada de Madame, hoje em dia?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

— É o nome dela. Por quê? Está com medo de desenvolver um par de peitos? Tem medo de que suas bolas desapareçam?

Rony bufou com desdém.

— Tudo bem, vamos lá. — Irritado, ele agarrou o braço de Hermione com a mão esquerda e abriu a porta com a direita.

Lá dentro estava escuro.

— Viu? Endereço errado. — Rony soltou o braço de Hermione e pegou o celular no instante em que uma música começou a ser ouvida no ambiente. Então alguns refletores se acenderam e o cegaram momentaneamente. — Que porra é essa?

Foi aí que começou a cantoria.

Hermione, ao seu lado, ficou tensa. Mais luzes foram acesas, embora Rony não tivesse nem ideia de onde elas vinham. Ainda estava um pouco cego por conta do primeiro clarão. Tentou dar um passo para o lado, mas bateu em uma mesa. Apoiando as mãos no tampo, olhou para baixo.

E viu fotos de strippers do sexo masculino sem blusa.

Ele se endireitou rapidamente, mas então esbarrou em alguma coisa dura, que oscilou. Rony se virou, tentando estabilizar o objeto.

Era uma estátua nua.

De um homem.

Como é que ele ia tocar naquilo? A escultura tinha sido colocada na mesa de um jeito que deixava as pessoas frente a frente com o órgão sexual masculino. Esticou a mão para segurá-la pela cintura, quando sentiu Hermione esbarrar nele. Ela parecia travar a própria batalha contra um enxame de balões na forma de... é... partes íntimas.

— Mas que droga! — Hermione segurou a mão dele. — Precisamos correr.

— Parece o inferno, só que pior — concordou Rony, agarrando-a pelo braço.

— Bem-vindos, bem-vindos! — cumprimentou uma voz amplificada por um alto-falante.

— Meu Deus. É oficial: estamos nos _Jogos Vorazes_! — Rony segurou Hermione e a empurrou para trás de si. — Só deixe que eu morra primeiro, Senhor! Por favor, deixe que eu morra primeiro.

— Estava esperando vocês! — anunciou a voz feminina, alegremente.

— Não me sinto melhor com esse seu pedido, não, Rony — sussurrou Hermione, atrás dele. — Aliás, só é romântico se sacrificar por outra pessoa quando a morte não é a melhor opção, pezinho de valsa!

Rony parou.

— Você jurou que levaria esse segredo para o túmulo!

— Ops? — Hermione deu de ombros. — Por quantos anos você fez balé mesmo, hem? Um, dois?

— Não me venha com esse seu "ops"! — Por que tinha mencionado aquele apelido antigo? Ainda mais naquele momento? Será que tinha ideia de como aquilo feria sua masculinidade?

— Só fique quietinho...

— Posso ver e ouvir vocês — disse a voz. — E não tenho o dia todo. Agora, preciso examinar vocês.

— Saímos dos _Jogos Vorazes_ e entramos nos _Jogos Mortais_. — Rony sacudiu a cabeça e gritou para a voz: — Poderia ao menos apagar as luzes? Não conseguimos ver você!

— Ah, meu querido! E não é esse o objetivo? — respondeu a voz, rindo.

— Hã... não? — Hermione soltou uma risada nervosa.

— Não tenho o dia inteiro! — gritou a voz. — Agora, separem-se! Preciso examinar o material com que terei de trabalhar.

Devagar, Hermione saiu de trás de Rony e parou ao seu lado, de cabeça erguida. Rony foi obrigado a admirar a coragem da garota. Qualquer outra teria saído correndo dali. Ele era homem e ainda assim teria pesadelos com aquilo.

— Nada mau — comentou a voz, com frieza. — Nada mau mesmo.

— Obrigada. — Hermione sorriu.

Rony revirou os olhos.

— Ela só a está elogiando para que você fique bem gorda e feliz antes do abate.

— Esse aí tem uma língua afiada — comentou a voz. — Mas dá para o gasto. Rony, você vai servir. Diga, você se sente à vontade no palco?

— Nem um pouco — soltou Rony, tossindo. — Nem um pouco mesmo. Tenho um joelho ruim e...

— O joelho dele é ótimo! — interrompeu Hermione, com uma piscadela.

Ele investiu contra ela, mas naquele instante as luzes se acenderam e a sala voltou ao normal.

Iluminada, não era um lugar tão assustador. Parecia uma mistura de estúdio de dança e loja de artigos esquisitos para festas.

— Olá! — Uma mulher surgiu em uma sacada acima dos dois. — Desculpe deixá-los sob os refletores desse jeito, mas sua querida avó disse que vocês precisavam de uma boa risada.

— Ha-ha. — Rony ia estrangular a avó.

— De qualquer jeito, imagino que já tenham recebido instruções sobre a dança de vocês.

— Dança? — perguntou Rony.

— Nossa? — indagou Hermione.

— Mas é claro! Sou Madame, a melhor professora de dança da cidade.

Rony duvidava do que a mulher dissera. Ela era, no mínimo, da idade de sua avó, e descia as escadas tão devagar que ele tinha certeza de que naquele exato momento, ali, bem diante de seus olhos, a desconhecida estava envelhecendo.

— Ah, acho que minha avó deve ter se confundido. — O olhar de Rony estava fixo nas pernas trêmulas da mulher, que descia lentamente os degraus. Bom Deus! Aqueles saltos deviam ter pelo menos 15 centímetros, e a saia... Não cobria nada. Para ser sincero, as pernas dela eram bem-torneadas. Ele inclinou a cabeça, na tentativa de ver melhor.

— Acho que foi Rony que se confundiu. — Hermione o cutucou. — Ou isso, ou foi enfeitiçado por um longo par de pernas.

Madame sorriu ao descer o último degrau.

— Isso sempre acontece. O que eu posso fazer? Sou mesmo um presente para os olhos. — Ela ajeitou a postura e deu uma piscadela para Rony.

— Quero ir para casa — sussurrou ele, buscando a mão de Hermione.

A jovem afastou a mão de Rony e se aproximou de Madame.

— Como Ron disse, acho que vovó se confundiu. Veja bem, temos uma lista de pendências a resolver antes do casamento. Este era o compromisso da vez. Nós precisamos pegar alguma coisa, ou...

— Silêncio! — gritou Madame. — Não quero saber dessa conversinha. Vovó disse que apresentariam uma dança, então dancem!

— Dançar? — grasnou Rony.

— Dancem! — Madame deu um giro diante de Rony, estalando os dedos acima da cabeça. — Vou ensinar a vocês a dança do amor. Vocês irão apresentála na cerimônia. Essa dança é um ritual de acasalamento.

— Ah, merda. — Rony respirou fundo algumas vezes. — Não vamos acasalar na pista de dança.

Madame riu.

— Mas é claro que não! Vocês vão dançar! É um ritual, não o ato em si, safadinho. — Ela ergueu a mão e pegou o queixo de Rony, virando-o para si. — Nossa, você é mesmo bonito.

Rony ia matar a avó. Mas estava traumatizado demais, chocado demais, para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse olhar de volta para aqueles olhos de loba e rezar para que a mulher não o amarrasse e o jogasse em uma jaula.

Madame rosnou e soltou seu queixo.

— Agora, assumam seus lugares no meio do salão. Lembrem que essa dança traz boa sorte ao casamento. Se fizerem besteira, a possível infelicidade de seu irmão no casamento será culpa de vocês.

— Sem pressão — comentou Hermione.

Madame apertou um botão e, de repente, as luzes diminuíram outra vez. Uma música suave começou a tocar ao fundo, uma melodia que lembrava tango.

— Vão para o meio da pista — instruiu Madame.

Rony foi até lá e estendeu a mão para Hermione.

— Vamos lá. Quanto antes acabarmos com isso, mais rapidamente poderemos ir embora e entrar em coma alcoólico.

Os olhos de Hermione foram da mão para o rosto de Rony antes que ela, com má vontade, aceitasse dar-lhe a mão e se aproximar de seu corpo.

— Certo, mas não quero saber de mão-boba.

— Ah, por favor. — Rony bufou. — Como se seu corpo fosse tentador para um homem como eu.

Hermione deu um sorriso doce.

— Esqueci, você prefere os artificiais... Erro meu.

— Eu...

— Agora! — Madame bateu palmas. — Fechem os olhos. Eu os guiarei pelos movimentos da dança, mas vocês precisam confiar em mim. E precisam confiar um no outro, também.

Hermione sentiu que suas mãos estavam suadas. Era aquela palavra: confiar. Ela reacendeu as lembranças daquele dia no acampamento, durante o exercício de confiança, quando Rony — que tinha prometido segurá-la — a deixou cair.

Quando foi chamada de gorda.

E ele se recusou a defendê-la.

A mãe de Hermione costumava dizer que um dia a filha riria daquilo, que as coisas que aconteciam na escola não influenciavam a vida adulta. Mas ela estava errada... Quando se é magoado em uma idade tão vulnerável, é impossível esquecer a dor. Ainda mais se o episódio leva a dois anos de problemas com bulimia e pílulas para emagrecer.

Então, era preciso confiar? Não, ela não confiava em Rony Potter, porque, nas últimas duas vezes, ele a deixara na mão.

— Confiem — repetiu Madame — e sigam as minhas mãos. — Hermione sentiu mãos em seus ombros, que a empurraram para os braços de Rony. Ela sentiu que a respiração do homem ficou acelerada quando sua bochecha encostou no peito rijo dele.

— Rony, vamos lá, dê um passo para trás — instruiu Madame. — E faça um... Ah, você sabe dançar, né?

Hermione abriu os olhos no instante em que Rony a empurrou e a fez girar, para depois puxá-la de costas de volta para perto dele, inclinando-a sobre uma de suas pernas.

— Confie em mim — sussurrou Rony ao seu ouvido enquanto a trazia novamente a seus braços, de costas, e a mantinha firmemente apoiada em seu corpo.

Era bom demais tocá-lo.

Outro giro deixou Hermione de frente para ele.

— Agora você deve jogá-la sete vezes — continuou Madame. — Não se esqueça de girá-la, incliná-la para um lado e... Ah, meu Deus, filho! Você já fez a dança do acasalamento?

Rony corou.

Hermione abriu a boca para fazer a mesma pergunta, mas então ele a inclinou sobre uma das pernas e depois a levantou e girou, quase fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio, até que, com um puxão, Rony a deixou firmemente apoiada em seus braços outra vez, sem tocar o chão.

Ele a soltou bem devagar, fazendo-a deslizar por seu corpo, o que permitiu que Hermione sentisse cada músculo de sua barriga de tanquinho. Sabia que eram seis, porque os contara enquanto ele a soltara devagar.

A música parou.

Hermione olhou bem nos olhos de Rony.

Ele tinha os lábios semiabertos ao inclinar-se para a frente.

— Maravilhoso! — Madame aplaudiu.

Hermione se sobressaltou e esfregou as mãos no jeans.

— Já fez isso antes, não foi, querido? — Madame deu uma piscadela para Rony e um tapinha em sua bunda, então se virou para Hermione. — É só deixar que ele a conduza, e vai dar tudo certo no dia do casamento.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

— Então acabamos?

— Dançar é parte da vida. A dança nunca termina.

— Ou o acasalamento — completou Rony, solícito.

Madame corou e abanou o rosto com as mãos.

— Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

Hermione parecia invisível.

Rony agarrou seu braço e a puxou para mais perto de si.

— Ah, não, obrigado. É melhor eu levar minha namorada para casa.

Madame fez beicinho.

— Namorada?

Rony agarrou a cintura de Hermione com mais força.

— É, Ron, namorada? Quer dizer... — Hermione se virou para encará-lo. — Não sabia que tornaríamos o relacionamento oficial...

As narinas de Rony inflaram e seus olhos correram de Madame a Hermione.

— Então vamos oficializar com um beijo, que tal?

Antes que Hermione pudesse protestar, os lábios dos dois estavam colados.

Mas que droga.

Rony tinha um sabor viril. A língua passou pelos lábios de Hermione e mergulhou em sua boca. Seus lábios eram como veludo, perfeitamente encaixados nos dela, que não ofereciam nenhuma resistência — pelo contrário, estavam participativos.

Com um gemido, Hermione envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços — perdendo totalmente a compostura — e retribuiu o beijo. Rony fez um som baixo no fundo da garganta e a apertou ainda mais.

— Isso aqui... não é um bordel — interrompeu Madame, friamente.

— Ah, é? Poderia ter me enganado — respondeu Rony, ainda colado aos lábios de Hermione.

Com uma risadinha, Hermione se afastou.

— Obrigada por tudo, Madame. Mas, como a senhora viu, eu e meu namorado precisamos comemorar!

— Bem, então vão logo. — A voz de Madame soou aguda, e sua expressão era de desagrado, como se ela tivesse acabado de chupar um limão.

Eles saíram da loja e entraram correndo no BMW de Rony. Assim que Hermione bateu a porta, os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Rony ligou o carro.

— E eu que pensei que vovó fosse louca.

— Né? — Pela voz, Hermione parecia um pouco sem fôlego. Que ótimo, tinha perdido a capacidade de falar como um ser humano normal na frente de Rony! Fora apenas um beijo — um maldito beijo! — para despistar a loba, nada mais.

— Obrigado... — O carro parou no sinal vermelho. — Por me ajudar. Se eu estivesse sozinho, tenho certeza de que acabaria nas manchetes dos jornais.

— Doce. — Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

— O quê?

O sinal ficou verde.

— Seria assim que ela o atrairia para o quarto. Faria uma trilha de doces até a porta. É assim que as lobas fazem. Aí, quando você estivesse lá dentro, ela iria embebedá-lo. E você deixaria, faria qualquer coisa para destruir a memória daquela noite... E fim. Viraria um escravo sexual. Sairia no jornal.

Rony bufou e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sua imaginação me assusta.

— Ei! — Hermione ergueu as mãos. — Só estou dizendo.

Rony deu de ombros e pegou o caminho para o centro da cidade.

— Então, que tal um drinque? Eu prometi e tenho certeza de que lhe devo um favor.

Depois daquele beijo? Não, era ela quem devia a ele. A dor da rejeição, familiar demais, a invadiu. Claro, ela até podia aceitar e beber um drinque com ele, e depois cair em todas as armadilhas que a maioria das garotas caíam. Ele ficaria bêbado o bastante para convidá-la para casa. Dividiriam um táxi. Ela diria que ficaria apenas para mais um drinque. Acabariam na cama dele.

E ela acordaria e no travesseiro haveria um bilhete de agradecimento e uma nota de vinte dólares para o táxi.

Não, obrigada.

— Na verdade... — Hermione olhou para o relógio de pulso. — Ainda consigo uma boa tarde de trabalho no escritório. Pode me deixar lá, no prédio da Komo?

Rony coçou a cabeça, nervoso, e deu de ombros.

— Beleza. Se é o que você quer... Acho que margaritas são melhores que qualquer dia de trabalho.

— É. — Hermione colocou os óculos escuros. — Mas você está desempregado, então...

— Obrigado por me lembrar disso — resmungou ele, pegando a saída para o centro. — Eu, hã... Vou ver o que mais tem na lista da vovó e qualquer coisa ligo para você.

— Você precisaria do meu número.

— Pego com a vovó. — Ele deu de ombros.

Homem maldito. Não podia nem pedir o número dela? Sério, isso?

— Bem. — Hermione abriu a porta depois que ele parou o carro. — Não podemos correr o risco de você salvar meu número no seu celular e acabar ocupando o espaço destinado aos telefones das suas vagabundas.

— Mione, calma...

Ela bateu a porta antes que ele conseguisse terminar a frase e saiu caminhando determinada em direção ao edifício.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olá gente, aqui está o segundo capitulo, vejo vocês no próximo que tentarei postar essa semana ainda :D (se a faculdade permitir) kkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _espero que gostem e ate o próximo ^^_


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Mas o que tinha acabado de acontecer? Os dois estavam brincando e rindo, e, de repente, em questão de segundos, Hermione estava falando de vagabundas e batendo a porta na cara dele. O que ele tinha dito? Ela parecia apressada, então Rony não quis irritá-la fazendo-a esperar enquanto ele pegava o número dela.

Pensou que estivesse agindo como um cavalheiro, ou ao menos tentando ser um.

Mas, segundo Hermione, tinha agido como um babaca.

Mulheres. Será que algum dia conseguiria entendê-las?

Enquanto deixava o estacionamento, refletindo sobre todos os motivos pelos quais beijar Hermione outra vez seria uma péssima ideia, o celular tocou.

— Que foi? — Estava rouco.

— Opa! Dia ruim? — Harry riu.

— Tive aula de dança. O que você acha?

— Sinto muito. Espere, você disse que teve aula de dança?

— Não vou repetir — respondeu Rony, seco. — Ah, aliás, é capaz de vovó não poder ir ao casamento.

— Sério? Por quê?

— Vou matá-la. Hoje à noite. Ou então vou colocar algum tranquilizante nas vitaminas dela.

— Ah! Bem, não use Benadryl. Ela já tem tolerância a esse.

— É, bem, depois do que aconteceu com Gina, acho que todos podemos dizer que temos tolerância. Posso jurar que usei uma caixa inteira na última vez que tive crise alérgica.

— Fico feliz que ainda esteja respirando. — Harry riu.

— Não seja babaca. O que você quer?

Harry riu mais uma vez.

— Primeiro me conte mais sobre a dança.

— Dança do acasalamento — corrigiu Rony, pegando a saída para a loja de smokings. — Foi tudo bem. Hermione salvou a minha pele. Madame, e sim, esse é o nome dela, queria um novo brinquedinho.

— Como é?

— Um brinquedinho, uma distração, um homem com quem brincar e que pudesse vestir como quisesse. Era provável que você nunca mais me visse.

— Assustador.

— Você não faz ideia. De qualquer forma, acabei de deixar Hermione no trabalho e vou tirar as medidas para o smoking.

— Beleza.

A ligação ficou silenciosa.

— Harry? Está aí?

— Estou. — O irmão ficou quieto outra vez. — Preciso perguntar uma coisa.

— Não, não vou doar um rim para você, peça à vovó.

— Ela só tem um.

— Por isso mesmo.

Harry suspirou.

— Não é isso. É...

— Ok, agora você está me assustando.

— Então, você sabe que o papai vai levar Gina até o altar, né?

Rony acabara de estacionar e suspirou.

— Sei.

— Ela, hã... — Harry soltou um palavrão. — Ela queria saber se teria problema se você... se você fosse com eles.

— Eu? — gritou Rony. — Por que ela iria me querer ao lado dela? Isso é uma piada? Se sim, não é muito engraçada...

— Pare de gritar! — Harry soltou outro palavrão. — Viu? Sabia que você iria surtar. É só que... Você e Gina foram melhores amigos por tanto tempo, e, mesmo com esses dois anos complicados, você ainda é importante na vida dela. E ela quer homenageá-lo.

Droga.

Rony nunca chorava.

Nunca.

A última vez que chorara fora quando os pais de Gina morreram. E, mesmo assim, ele se trancara no dormitório e bebera até esquecer que tinha chorado lágrimas de verdade.

Mas desta vez... sentia uma vontade absurda de chorar até não aguentar mais. Porque não devia ser ele a levar Gina até o altar. Nem o pai dele. Devia ser o pai dela. Parte dele, uma parte pequena, se sentia culpada do que acontecera e achava que todos estariam vivos e felizes se fosse possível voltar no tempo e consertar algumas coisas.

— Ron, está me ouvindo?

— Estou — respondeu, rouco. — Posso... hã... Posso pensar no assunto?

— Claro.

— Certo. — Rony bateu no volante com uma das mãos. — Preciso ir. Diga oi a Gina por mim.

— Ok. A gente se fala depois.

Rony desligou o carro e bateu no volante de novo.

Uma vez não tinha sido o bastante. E bateu de novo, e de novo, até que a mão ficou tão dormente que ele teve certeza de que precisaria colocar gelo depois.

Um dia ele contaria tudo a Gina. Explicaria que o pai dela tinha... salvado a vida dele.

Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca ao pensar no passado — no passado como um todo. Será que Arthur sentiria orgulho dele e das escolhas que fizera? Ou será que faria o que fizera oito anos antes... Que o faria cortar lenha e cavar buracos até que seus dedos sangrassem — até que ele percebesse o enorme erro que tinha cometido?

Praguejando, Rony saiu do carro e caminhou até a loja de smokings. Precisava pensar naquele convite — pensar na possibilidade de levar Gina até o altar —, mesmo que isso significasse que não seria ele o homem a esperá-la no fim do caminho. Nunca tinha merecido um amor como aquele e provavelmente nunca o mereceria.

* * *

 **N/A:** _É gente, apareciii e desisto de me explicar pela demora kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, não vou enrolar muito, espero que gostem e comentem ^^_

 _ **Andie Jacksonn:** Que bom que você gostou, Vovó arruma cada coisa louca para os netos dela kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, e não se preocupe porque Harry e Gina vão aparecer muito pela frente e vem coisas mais engraçadas ainda com essa listinha que vovó colocou eles para fazer kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, que bom que esta gostando e espero que você goste dos de hoje ^^_

 _beijinhos gente e ate os próximos capítulos :D_


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Luna estalou os dedos na frente do rosto de Hermione.

— Ei, você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse?

Hermione sentiu as bochechas ficarem coradas enquanto tomava um longo gole do vinho.

— Claro, você estava falando sobre o trabalho. — Não era nenhuma novidade. O trabalho de Luna, que era química em um laboratório médico, sempre rendia histórias sem graça.

— E?

Hermione pôs a taça na mesa, pegou o garfo e espalhou um pouco da salada pelo prato.

— E? Continue!

Luna suspirou.

— Sério? Acabei de listar os elementos da tabela periódica, e você ainda quer mais?

Hermione soltou uma risada curta e se inclinou para a frente.

— Não me surpreende o fato de eu ter parado de ouvir.

— Onde você está com a cabeça? Hoje é a noite das garotas! Lembra? Comida? Bebida? Diversão?

 _Ah, você sabe! Onde a cabeça de qualquer outra garota estaria. Beijando Rony, tocando seu peito musculoso, passando a língua por seu lábio inferior e..._

— Alguém disse "noite das garotas"? — Uma voz conhecida se fez ouvir no restaurante. Hermione se virou e deu de cara com vovó. Bem, vovó e uma jaqueta dourada ofuscante, com pele de leopardo no colarinho. A calça jeans skinny era realçada por sapatos de salto com estampa de oncinha.

— Como você...?

— Ah. — Vovó a calou com um gesto e se sentou à mesa. — Hoje em dia existem aplicativos para tudo. Sabia?

— Sim, mas...

— De qualquer forma... — Vovó acenou para um garçom e pediu três shots de tequila. Era melhor ela beber aquilo sozinha: de jeito nenhum Hermione tomaria shots com a avó de Rony! — Tem um aplicativo muito útil que se chama "Encontre Meus Amigos"!

Hermione pegou o celular.

— Nem sabia que tinha isso no telefone. Nem que você era...

Vovó deu de ombros como se estivesse querendo disfarçar um segredo.

— É assim que vigio as vagabundas de Rony.

Luna engasgou com a bebida, molhando toda a mesa, e então começou a tossir.

Vovó bocejou e examinou as unhas, sem se deixar abalar pela reação de Luna. Hermione olhou de cara feia para a irmã e se virou outra vez para vovó.

— Tenho certeza de que o aplicativo foi criado para que ninguém se preocupasse com os amigos e os familiares, não para que as pessoas fossem perseguidas.

— Ah, bem. Cada um usa como quiser. — Vovó pôs o telefone na mesa e clicou na tela com um dedo. Depois clicou outra vez, e outra.

Luna tentou dizer alguma coisa à irmã apenas mexendo os lábios, mas Hermione não conseguiu entender.

O garçom serviu os shots no instante em que vovó se endireitou, batendo palmas.

— Eu sabia!

Luna parecia estar entorpecida enquanto via a velha senhora bater palmas e erguer o celular no ar.

— Ele vai chegar logo.

— Desculpe, mas _quem_ é você, mesmo? — perguntou Luna.

— Sou a vovó. — Aquilo foi dito com tanta normalidade, que Hermione teve de admirá-la. Quer dizer, será que havia outro jeito de descrever aquela mulher? Dizer "sou a vovó" devia cobrir todos os pecados. — Saúde! — Vovó pegou seu shot, ergueu-o no ar e então olhou para as duas irmãs.

Hermione bebeu um grande gole de água, pegou seu shot e o ergueu no ar, copiando vovó.

— Um brinde — propôs vovó. — À música que cantarei no casamento do meu neto!

— Claro. — Luna bateu o copo no dela. — Posso beber a isso.

Hermione deu de ombros e tomou seu shot no instante em que Rony entrava no restaurante e seguia direto até a mesa delas.

Ela estava acostumada a tomar shots. Mas, por alguma razão, o modo como os jeans rasgados de Rony envolviam suas coxas musculosas a afetou de alguma maneira. A tequila desceu queimando e ameaçou voltar, ainda mais quando ele deu uma piscadela para ela e se inclinou para beijar a avó na bochecha.

Hermione tossiu.

Luna suspirou.

Hermione chutou a irmã por baixo da mesa.

Vovó pediu mais shots.

— Hã... — Hermione soltou uma risada nervosa. — Estamos comemorando alguma coisa?

— A noite das garotas! — anunciou vovó, sacudindo os seios para a frente e para trás, alegre.

Rony desviou os olhos e corou.

Era estranho que um homem como ele, que não tinha moral alguma, fosse capaz de corar.

— Mas Rony está aqui. — Hermione apontou para o homem pecaminosamente cheiroso e rezou para que ele se inclinasse só um pouquinho para a frente, de modo que ela pudesse sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo sem parecer uma doida no cio.

Vovó olhou o neto de cima a baixo.

— Ele não conta.

— Obrigado, vovó — respondeu Rony, tenso.

— Oi. Eu sou Luna. — A irmã de Hermione estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e o cumprimentou. — Teria me apresentado no avião, mas você estava todo inchado.

— Agradeço a lembrança.

— Não há de quê. Bem-vindo à noite das garotas.

— Tenho certeza de que essas foram as últimas palavras de muita gente. — Rony apertou a mão de Luna, depois se virou para a avó. — Bem, dá para ver pelas suas roupas que você não foi atropelada por um caminhão nem está sofrendo uma concussão ou de escarlatina. Essa é nova, aliás. — A última frase fora dirigida a Hermione. — Ela costuma deixar as doenças raras para pessoas mais ingênuas, como meu irmão. — Então se dirigiu outra vez à avó. — Que foi que houve?

Vovó ergueu um dedo e começou a procurar alguma coisa na bolsa gigante.

— Tenho certeza de que tem crianças perdidas dessa bolsa. Dá para contar logo, para não precisarmos esperar? — Rony reclamou.

Vovó fez um gesto pedindo a Rony que ficasse quieto.

Ele pegou dois shots na mesa e os virou.

Hermione deu tapinhas consoladores em suas costas. Coitado. Ela quase sentia pena dele. Vovó levaria qualquer um a beber demais.

— Achei! — Vovó puxou um pedaço de papel e, com as mãos trêmulas, começou a lê-lo. — Vocês dois ainda precisam completar algumas tarefas da lista que lhes entreguei hoje mais cedo, aliás. — Ela colocou o papel na mesa. — Onde será que está?

Vovó começou a revirar a bolsa outra vez, da qual puxou um par de óculos com diamantes incrustados.

— Onde será que está o quê? Sua cabeça? — perguntou Rony. — Deve estar na bolsa.

Luna limpou a garganta para esconder a risada.

— Não, seu idiota! — retrucou vovó.

Hermione pediu mais drinques. Ofensas. Isso não era nada bom.

— A lista que eu dei a vocês hoje de manhã! Tinha um monte de pendências a ser resolvidas antes do casamento. Onde está?

— No carro — respondeu Rony.

— Perdemos — explicou Hermione, falando ao mesmo tempo que Rony.

Os dois trocaram olhares irritados.

— Eu vou só... — Luna se levantou da mesa.

— Sente-se! — gritou Hermione.

Luna obedeceu.

— A lista está com Rony. — Hermione apontou para Rony e sorriu de um jeito doce.

Um músculo da mandíbula dele tremeu quando ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e respirou fundo algumas vezes.

— Certo, ela está... em segurança.

— Em segurança. — Vovó bufou com desdém. — Tudo bem. Só não se esqueça de cuidar das últimas tarefas.

— Por que você mesma não faz isso? — perguntou Rony. — Está aposentada, não pode... sair por aí com um dos meus carros e resolver tudo?

Vovó fez silêncio, muito concentrada na própria respiração. Então virou a cabeça bem discretamente na direção de Rony. Um sorriso frio surgiu em seu rosto antes de ela pegar a lista com cuidado e colocá-la na bolsa.

— Se você não fosse um idiota, saberia: vou jogar cartas com as meninas.

— Todos os dias? — perguntou Rony.

— Todos os dias. Pelo menos durante a manhã — Vovó deu uma risadinha, parecendo recobrar o bom humor.

— Ótimo. Então consegue cuidar das tarefas à tarde.

— Ah, Rony! — Ela deu tapinhas no braço do neto. — Você é tão inocente!

Foi a vez de Hermione se engasgar com a bebida.

— Reservo as tardes para outras... atividades.

— Meu Deus do céu! Ao menos tente esconder o fato de que você sai por aí fazendo... coisas.

— Que coisas? — perguntou Luna de repente, inclinando-se para a frente, demonstrando interesse.

— Não pergunte. — Rony olhou de cara feia para Luna e sacudiu a cabeça.

Vovó deu uma risadinha.

— Ah, você sabe! Coisas. — Ela pronunciou "coisas" com grande ênfase, como se a palavra tivesse um significado muito importante, então voltou a dar risadinhas. — Adoro as minhas tardes! Ah, e como adoro! — Seu olhar ficou distante.

— Vamos precisar de mais álcool — sussurrou Hermione para Rony.

— E de "Boa noite, Cinderela" — acrescentou o homem. — Quero apagar esta conversa da minha memória. Para sempre.

— Amanhã. — Vovó se afastou da mesa e se levantou. — Rony, me leve para casa. Estou cansada. Mas amanhã você pode encontrar Hermione... Que tal na hora do almoço, lá em casa? E vocês podem terminar o restante da lista antes de a gente viajar, na quinta-feira.

— Quinta-feira? — gritaram Rony e Hermione.

Vovó deu uma piscadela.

— Mas é claro! Vocês precisam chegar pelo menos uma semana antes do casamento! O que é que há de errado com os jovens, hoje em dia? — Ela tirou uma nota de 50 dólares da bolsa e a colocou na mesa com um tapa. — Divirtam-se, garotas. Não façam nada que eu não fosse fazer.

— Ótimo, vovó. — Rony praguejou. — Só falta dar permissão para que elas sejam presas.

— Foi uma vez só! — argumentou vovó.

— Você esteve em uma prisão mexicana. Tem sorte de estar viva.

— Ah, aquele Pablo era mesmo uma coisa! — Vovó apertou o colar e começou a acariciar as pérolas.

Luna ficou boquiaberta.

Hermione precisou chutar a irmã por baixo da mesa outra vez, para que ela fechasse a boca.

— Bem, tchauzinho! — Vovó acenou e puxou Rony pela camisa até a saída do restaurante.

A mesa mergulhou em silêncio.

Havia shots de tequila por todos os lados.

Luna olhou para Hermione.

Hermione olhou para a mesa.

— Então — disse Luna, chupando um pedaço de limão. — Foi divertido.

Hermione gemeu e bateu a cabeça na mesa.

— Como vou sobreviver às próximas semanas com esses dois?

Luna riu.

— Fácil.

— Como?

— Calmante.

— Muito engraçado.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Rony andava de um lado para outro em frente à porta. Hermione enviara uma mensagem de texto dizendo que o encontraria por volta do meio-dia. Já era meio-dia e cinco. Onde ela estava? Ele precisava encontrar um jeito de recuperar o emprego e a masculinidade, preferencialmente não nessa ordem.

A manhã começara quase normal: vovó fizera a maldita ioga e depois exigira que ele a deixasse no clube de cartas. Mas mesmo quando vovó pedia uma coisa, nunca era apenas _uma_ coisa. Não, ela sempre queria algo mais, não explicava o motivo e ainda olhava como se a pessoa que perguntasse o porquê de ter de fazer tal coisa fosse idiota.

Era como se Rony tivesse voltado a ser criança, como daquela vez que vovó o flagrara roubando M&M's da loja de conveniência e então lhe comprara um saco de dois quilos e o fizera se sentar e comer tudo ali, na frente dela.

Ela lhe explicara que aquilo faria com que ele nunca mais pegasse nada que não fosse dele. Porque, se ela o pegasse furtando, Rony teria que engolir o objeto ou usá-lo pela casa.

No ensino médio, acontecera de novo, mas com cerveja. Ela então comprara um engradado e o mandara virar tudo, até que ele passasse mal. Ele tomou três antes de vomitar. Naturalmente, vovó bebera as que restaram.

Bastava dizer que era sempre mais inteligente concordar com ela que testar a sorte. Então ele a levava de carro pela cidade, bancando o bom neto, e pedia a Deus que ela finalmente o contratasse de volta, para que ele pudesse parar de bancar o motorista e o cerimonialista.

Deus, ele viraria mulher enquanto esperava por aquela maldita garota irritante!

A campainha tocou.

Ele correu para atender. Então parou e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Sim, definitivamente estava virando mulher. Estava agindo como se aquilo fosse um primeiro encontro, ou coisa parecida. Era Hermione! Hermione! Precisou repetir o nome várias vezes em voz alta antes de conseguir abrir a porta.

O sorriso que ela deu fez seu mau humor desaparecer, e, de repente, ele lembrou por que se mantinha distante de garotas como ela.

Elas traziam problemas.

Prometiam prazer, mas, no final das contas, queriam compromisso. E isso faria qualquer cara fugir, ainda mais um cara como Rony. Ele não merecia nem mesmo qualquer coisa parecida com aquilo. Até mesmo ele não era babaca o suficiente para não perceber que uma garota como Hermione... Bem, ela merecia um dos bons.

Não ele. Definitivamente, não ele.

Os olhos dela brilharam quando ele sorriu.

Droga. Ele teria que parar de flertar com ela. Ela iria entender errado, e ele ficaria maluco se tivesse que passar a semana do casamento se perguntando se ela estava só esperando a hora certa para esfaqueá-lo.

— Entre. — Ele abriu mais a porta e fez um esforço para não olhar para a bunda dela enquanto Hermione passava por ele com os saltos estalando no chão de mármore. Ela claramente viera do trabalho. Estava usando uma saia-lápis apertada, blusa branca e sapatos vermelhos.

Péssima escolha.

Porque agora ele estava pensando em vovó e naquela história idiota do aeroporto, e...

— Rony? — A voz suave de Hermione o trouxe de volta ao presente. — Ouviu o que eu disse?

— Não. — Ele deu uma risada, constrangido. — Eu estava, hã... admirando seus sapatos.

— Meus sapatos? — Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertida. — Tem fetiche por salto alto?

— Em você? — Ele assentiu com a cabeça. — Acho que devo ter.

Droga, ele tinha começado outra vez. Qual era o problema dele? Era como se flertar com Hermione fosse instintivo, como se não conseguisse não se sentir atraído por ela. Seu corpo se movia involuntariamente na direção dela. Será que eram os olhos? O cabelo? Uma vozinha que ele não ouvia havia muito tempo lhe explicou que não. Não era físico, era algo completamente diferente. Algo em que ele não queria sequer pensar ou considerar por muito tempo. Porque aí teria de admitir que tinha um coração, o que queria dizer uma coisa: que em algum momento seu coração iria se partir, mas, dessa vez, não haveria o que amparar a queda, apenas o nada.

Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para o outro lado ao perguntar:

— Então, vamos almoçar?

Ela aceitou seu braço e olhou a casa.

— Parece uma boa ideia. — Os olhos de Hermione se estreitaram.

— Que foi? — Ele parou de andar. — Qual o problema?

— Eu tinha esquecido. — Ela deu uma risadinha.

— Esquecido o quê?

— Que você é tão rico que chega a ser ridículo.

Rony soltou uma risada curta.

— Estou desempregado no momento, mas obrigado.

— Ah, por favor! — Hermione soltou o braço de Rony e se adiantou, entrando na cozinha gigantesca. — Tudo isso? Isso é o que as pessoas sonham em ter a vida inteira. Quer dizer, eu mataria por uma cozinha dessas. Você tem dois fornos! O meu quase não funciona!

Rony se apoiou no balcão, divertindo-se com a cena.

— Você gosta de cozinhar?

— Amo. — Ela suspirou. — Não tenho tanto tempo quanto antes, e minha cozinha é um tanto ruim, assim como você... — Ela deu um sorriso doce. — Se eu morasse em uma casa dessas, não ficaria me lamentando, como você faz.

— Nossa, obrigado! — murmurou ele, sentindo-se repreendido. — E não estou me lamentando.

— Você está, sim. — Hermione tamborilou os dedos no balcão de granito. — Então, cadê o almoço?

— Na geladeira.

Hermione andou até a geladeira e a abriu.

— Tem mais comida aqui que na maioria dos países pequenos.

— Vovó gosta de comer. — Rony deu de ombros. — Vou pegar os sanduíches de croissant e a salada. Quer comer na varanda lá fora, para ficarmos perto da água?

— Hum, pode ser. — Hermione observou a cozinha. — Precisamos de mais alguma coisa?

— Pegue uma garrafa de vinho na geladeira, também... Que tal um branco? Você decide. — Ele piscou e andou até a porta de correr de vidro da varanda, com vista para o lago Washington.

Só precisavam comer, comportar-se direitinho e terminar de resolver aquela maldita lista da avó, quando, então, ele se veria livre para continuar a própria vida. Seu plano ainda era o mesmo. Sobreviver à Terceira Guerra Mundial, também conhecida como "A Invasão da Vovó", e depois voltar ao antigo estilo de vida.

Quando ele parou um momento para se sentar e apreciar a vista, porém, percebeu que parecia fazer anos desde a última vez que estivera relaxado ou sóbrio o suficiente para aproveitar a paisagem.

Os passos de Hermione ecoaram pelo piso de madeira.

— Aqui está. — Ela lhe entregou uma taça de vinho e pôs a garrafa na mesa. — É bonito aqui fora.

— Acho que é. — Ele semicerrou os olhos por conta da claridade do sol e deu de ombros, deixando de lado a taça de vinho e tomando um gole d'água. — Acho que não reparo muito.

Hermione bufou com desdém e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Então. Vamos acabar logo com essa lista.

Tinha sido uma mudança de assunto um pouco repentina, mas tudo bem. Rony pegou um pedaço de papel novo.

— Ok, temos que tomar mais cuidado com essa aqui. A última foi perdida em um acidente trágico com o picador de papel. Tive que roubar a lista reserva da vovó ontem à noite enquanto ela dormia.

— Nossa, você é quase um 007!

— Aquela mulher dorme como uma pedra.

— Então foi fácil?

— Ela deixa uma arma embaixo do travesseiro e nunca teve uma aula de tiro na vida. Fácil? — Rony estremeceu. — Não se você quiser ficar inteiro.

— Justo.

Rony pigarreou.

— Parece que a gente só vai ter que se preocupar com os bonecos do bolo e com o presente de casamento. Vovó disse que vão entregar hoje à tarde, então acho que só precisamos levar com a gente no voo.

— Tudo bem.

Eles mergulharam em um silêncio constrangedor. Rony não sabia bem por que o clima estava tão estranho, formal. Era como se Hermione tivesse perdido a mania de discutir e estivesse apenas esperando alguém lhe dizer o que fazer para acabar logo com aquilo.

Que era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo.

Só que Rony queria que Hermione tivesse vontade de passar tempo com ele. Gostava que ela fosse briguenta. Ficava mais feliz quando estavam discutindo do que quando ela ficava quieta.

— Dia difícil? — perguntou depois de mais alguns momentos de silêncio constrangedor.

Hermione deu de ombros.

— Uau, ela deu de ombros para mim! — Ele lhe serviu mais vinho. — Quer falar sobre isso?

Com um suspiro, Hermione inclinou a cabeça e o encarou.

— Não muito.

— Sem pressão. — Ele ergueu as mãos. — Mas talvez eu possa ajudar.

— Ah, o milionário está oferecendo ajuda! Quanta consideração!

Rony fez uma careta.

— Qual é o seu problema?

— Meu problema? — repetiu Hermione. Então ela se levantou bruscamente, quase derrubando o vinho, e jogou o guardanapo na cadeira. — Meu problema é que tudo é tão fácil para você! Sempre foi! Você tem uma vida perfeita, uma avó perfeita! E não ouse dizer nem uma palavra contra ela! Sua avó pode ser maluca, mas ao menos você tem uma família que se importa com você, em vez de pais que mais uma vez se esqueceram do aniversário da filha.

Rony congelou. Seu estômago embrulhou ao ver a tristeza tomar conta do rosto de Hermione. Conhecia aquele olhar, conhecia muito bem: era solidão. Sentir-se como se a família o tivesse esquecido era quase tão ruim quanto ser a ovelha negra, a que ninguém queria. Então, sim, a situação dos dois até podia ser diferente, mas não tanto assim. Ela era abandonada e Rony era uma piada.

— Tudo bem. — Hermione soltou uma risada amarga. — Hoje em dia, a gente mal se fala: não tinha mesmo como você saber que é meu aniversário. Eu só... eu não sei. Luna teve que viajar a negócios hoje de manhã e sei que ela também estava estressada. Talvez eu esteja parecendo uma criança mimada, mas só dessa vez... eu queria que alguém além de Gina tivesse lembrado.

— Sou um babaca — sussurrou Rony. — Sinto muito. Mesmo.

— Não. — Hermione apontou para ele. — Olha só, não é isso que eu quero. Pena não é a mesma coisa. É uma droga. Sentem pena de mim o tempo todo. "Ora, veja, é aquela repórter pobre coitada que apareceu bêbada em pleno jornal das cinco e caiu da cadeira!", "Ora, veja, é a Hermione. Ela é engraçada, mas não dá para levá-la a sério.", "Ora, que triste! A família da Hermione não passa o Natal reunida porque eles viajam de férias sem ela." Ou que tal esta: não posso nem visitar meus pais hoje e dizer o que penso deles, porque os dois estão passando o fim de semana em Alki Beach.

Rony umedeceu os lábios e ficou olhando o cabelo castanho de Hermione balançar com o vento. Sua blusa ficava mais justa na área do peito por conta da respiração alterada.

— Desculpe — disse ela, por fim. — Talvez o almoço não tenha sido uma boa ideia. Não estou a fim de socializar, aí venho aqui e vejo como tudo é fácil para você, que ainda assim tem a audácia de se sentir triste porque sua avó está morando com você e ela o obriga a comer donuts e a tomar vinho. Eu daria tudo por algo assim.

Rony nunca tinha se sentido tão mal antes. Naquela manhã, gritara com vovó porque ela preparara ovos para ele. Na verdade, dissera a ela que comesse os malditos ovos e o deixasse em paz. Depois, ainda fora além e pedira o emprego de volta. E ali estava Hermione, sozinha no próprio aniversário, desculpando-se por ser má companhia. Qual era o problema dele? Ele merecia aquela bronca e muito mais, mas, para ser honesto, nunca recebera bronca de ninguém além de vovó.

E foi então que ele percebeu.

O que o atraía, o motivo por que ele não conseguia deixar Hermione em paz: a força dela. Ele desejava isso que via tanto nela. Seu inconsciente, seu senso de moral, tudo nele estava tão ferrado que ele a desejava como um alcoólatra deseja uísque.

Apesar do que sentia, precisava prosseguir com cuidado. A última coisa que queria era se envolver com alguém sabendo que a própria vida estava tão instável. Mas ele podia — ou melhor, iria — fazer as coisas melhorarem. Estava recebendo uma segunda chance para ser um herói, para ser o mocinho, e iria aproveitá-la.

Ele se levantou bem devagar e contornou a mesa, indo até Hermione. Com movimentos fluidos, envolveu-a nos braços e a puxou para um abraço.

— Sabe onde seus pais estão hospedados?

Ela praguejou junto ao peito dele.

— Eu posso mandar uma mensagem para eles. Quer dizer, se eles olharem o celular. Por quê?

Rony riu, embora por dentro estivesse usando os piores palavrões que conhecia para xingar os pais dela, por serem tão egoístas.

— Bem, tenho uma ideia. Vamos visitá-los agora mesmo. Ligue para o trabalho. — O coração dele começou a bater mais rápido, quase como se tivesse recebido uma descarga de adrenalina, à medida que o plano se formava em sua cabeça. Talvez fosse por orgulho, e não um orgulho egoísta. Sentia-se orgulhoso de estar tomando uma decisão pelo bem de outra pessoa.

— Mas, Ron. — Hermione se afastou. — O que a gente vai fazer? Entrar na pousadinha em que eles estão hospedados e exigir que me deem os parabéns?

Rony deu risada.

— Você vai ver.

— Rony, sério. Não estou com humor para brincadeiras, nem mesmo sei onde eles estão.

— Nós podemos não saber, mas conheço uma mulher que acho que trabalhava para a CIA.

— O quê?

— Deixe que eu vou telefonar para meus contatos.

— Seus "contatos"? — repetiu Hermione. — Acho que o fato de estar desempregado já começou a afetar esse seu cérebro sexy. — Soltando uma exclamação de surpresa, ela cobriu a boca. — Foi o vinho! Droga!

— Você me acha sexy ? — retrucou ele, dando uma piscadela. Era difícil se livrar dos velhos hábitos. E já fazia uma semana que não exercitava esses hábitos. O fato de ela o ter chamado de sexy o apavorava e excitava ao mesmo tempo. O sangue foi direto para os lugares errados. _Calma_ , disse seu cérebro. _Seria muito fácil dormir com ela, e você poderia simplesmente desistir de se importar. Desistir de tentar._ A verdade era que ficava apavorado só de pensar que,no instante em que decidisse correr o risco por algo que valesse a pena, elapudesse rir dele. Ele não era bom o suficiente para Gina, por que então seriabom o suficiente para Hermione?

— Não. — Ela se virou e balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse entender de onde saíra aquele "sexy ".

— Tudo bem. — Rony foi para trás dela. — Muitas mulheres acham.

— Eu realmente precisava ouvi-lo dizendo isso.

— Por quê? — Ele ficou tenso quando ela se virou e passou os dedos por seu peito.

— Porque me ajuda a lembrar como você é um babaca egoísta.

— Talvez você mude de ideia depois de hoje.

— Tenho minhas dúvidas.

Rony se inclinou até que seus lábios estivessem quase se tocando.

— Vivo para provar que você está errada.

Hermione suspirou.

— Certo, ligue logo. Não vou render nada no trabalho, de qualquer jeito.

Com um sorriso largo, Rony pegou o celular e ligou para vovó. Ela atendeu no segundo toque.

— É melhor ser importante, Rony. Estou ganhando.

— Preciso que você encontre uma pessoa.

Vovó ficou em silêncio.

Rony soltou um gemido impaciente.

— É para Mione.

— Mande as instruções por mensagem — respondeu vovó, em voz baixa. — Verei o que posso fazer.

Ela desligou, e Rony guardou o celular de volta no bolso da calça. Hermione o encarava por trás dos longos cílios.

— Esses são os seus contatos?

— Querida, você não faz ideia. — Ele passou um dos braços pelos ombros dela e pegou a comida com a outra mão. — Agora, vá para casa, vista algo sexy e me encontre aqui em uma hora. Precisamos comemorar.

Hermione curvou os ombros sob o braço de Rony.

— Você não precisa fazer isso. Sério, já estou melhor. Viu? Bem melhor. — Ela apontou para o rosto e conseguiu dar um sorriso patético.

Ele não teve coragem de fazê-la se sentir pior dizendo como parecia triste, então optou por outra abordagem. Aquela que o faria parecer um babaca. Ao menos desse jeito ele sabia agir automaticamente: sendo o tipo de homem que sabe encontrar o ponto fraco de uma mulher. Só que dessa vez era para ajudá-la, não para ser egoísta, convencendo-a de que ela devia ficar com ele. Era estranho como as fraquezas do passado podiam se tornar pontos fortes. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e a olhou de cima a baixo, então segurou seu rosto com as mãos e o virou de um lado para outro, como se estivesse procurando rugas.

— Tudo bem. Faça o que quiser, mas, se fosse eu quem estivesse ficando um ano mais velho, cada vez mais perto dos trinta, como você... iria querer ficar com alguém que sabe se divertir. Além disso, posso levá-la para jantar.

Ela semicerrou os olhos.

— Mas você está desempregado.

— E como você bem observou... ainda sou milionário. — Rony pôs a garrafa de vinho de volta na mesa, pegou a mão de Hermione e a beijou. — Deixe que eu a recompense. Por favor. — A última vez que dissera "por favor" com sinceridade fora um ano antes, quando implorara a Gina que o acompanhasse à casa de seus pais. Ótimo, então a última vez que ele dissera "por favor" do fundo do coração e sem motivações egoístas fora aos oito anos, quando queria um pirulito para seu amigo imaginário.

Os olhos dela foram da porta ao chão e voltaram.

— Está bem, mas... não seja tão legal. Pode ser que eu confunda isso com pena e fique com raiva outra vez.

— Combinado. — Ele indicou a porta com a cabeça. — Agora leve essa bunda maravilhosa para casa e vista alguma coisa. — Ele deu um passo para trás e a olhou de cima a baixo. — Sexy. Vista alguma coisa sexy.

— Isso não é sexy ? — Ela deu uma voltinha na frente dele, parecendo ter recuperado o bom humor. Ele riu ao vê-la girar como uma criancinha. Droga, ela era mesmo linda! Ele pigarreou e desviou o olhar.

— Você ficaria bonita em qualquer coisa, mas precisa usar uma roupa de aniversariante.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam, divertidos.

— Ok. Já volto.

Rony assentiu com a cabeça, observando o balanço dos quadris de Hermione enquanto ela se afastava. Quando chegou à porta, virou-se para ele.

— Ron...

— Diga.

— Obrigada.

— Ah, olha, eu ainda não gosto de você.

Ela riu.

— É, eu também não gosto de você.

A porta se fechou, e Rony teve que se sentar para organizar os pensamentos. O problema era que estavam muito confusos. Ele começava a ficar um pouco apegado demais aos sorrisos de Hermione.

E saber que ela se sentia tão sozinha o estava matando. Que tipo de pessoa ele era? Alguém capaz de ficar sentado reclamando da vida enquanto ela não tinha um forno decente nem uma família que se importasse com o aniversário dela?

No caso dele, sua família se importava até demais.

E ele nunca tinha se sentido grato por aquilo, até o momento.

Com as mãos trêmulas, pegou o celular e discou o número de Harry.

— Alô? — respondeu o irmão, ríspido.

— Eu topo.

— Oi? — Harry tossiu. — Você queria mesmo me ligar?

Rony revirou os olhos.

— Não seja difícil. Disse que topo e não vou desistir.

O telefone ficou mudo.

— Ainda está aí? — perguntou Rony.

— Sim. — Harry riu. — Só estava vendo o relógio, para ver se o happy hour já tinha começado ou coisa parecida. Está bêbado?

— Não estou bêbado! — gritou Rony, ficando cada vez mais irritado. — Só queria que você soubesse que pensei no assunto e topo. Quero levar Gina até o altar com nosso pai. — Sua voz falhou sem querer. Droga, até quando o passado o assombraria? Ele se lembrou do sorriso de Arthur, do jeito como olhava para Gina, e sentiu um aperto no coração. Era o mínimo que podia fazer pelas famílias, a dela e a dele.

— Obrigado — agradeceu Harry, rouco. — É... Significa muito para a gente.

Para amenizar o clima, Rony soltou uma risada.

— Considere a minha boa ação do ano.

— Beleza. — Harry suspirou. — E no mais, tudo bem?

— Tudo. — Rony olhou para a casa vazia e, pela primeira vez na vida, se sentiu culpado por tudo o que possuía. Culpado por tomar aquilo como certo. — Vai ficar.

— Você está bem?

— Estou ótimo. — Rony pigarreou. — Olha só, preciso ir. Depois nos falamos.

— Tchau.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Oláaaa pessoas, me desculpem a demora, eu juro que ia postar sexta, mas me distrai com o Pottermore lndo sobre Ilvermorny e fazendo o teste das casas e enfim quando terminei fui assistir Under The Dome, que eu estava em uma maratona dela, enfim estou aqui finalmente postando os capítulos. Espero que gostem dos capitulos. Beijinhos. (tentarei postar ate sexta, mas não é de certeza)._

 _ **Andie Jacksonn:** Não se preocupe, Ron ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho, afinal, ninguem resiste a terceira guerra mundial, também conhecida como "a invasão da vovó". kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk O que houve com Rony vai aparecer mais na frente e não posso dar spoillers hehehehehe, e eles vão para Portland, porque é lá que a familia dele mora e creio que Gina não pediu porque estava cuidando do casamento com a mãe de Harry, mas ela logo terá uma conversa com Rony também quando eles se encontrarem. E nunca é bom fazer apostas com vovó, ela é uma velhinha muito manipuladora kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Espero que você goste dos capitulos de hoje e tentarei não demorar muito na próxima atualização, vicios em livros e series me consomem kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. beijinhos ^^_


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Hermione levou mais de uma hora para se arrumar. Nenhuma roupa ficava boa, e ela queria estar bonita, já que seria vista andando por aí com uma celebridade. O que deveria vestir? O modo como Rony a olhara a tinha feito estremecer. Bem, tudo estava confuso demais, o que de repente a fez agradecer a demora de uma hora em ficar pronta, em vez dos vinte minutos habituais. Nesse tempo, precisou ficar lembrando a si mesma que ele devia estar sentindo pena dela. Ele não era assim tão altruísta... Era Rony Potter, pelo amor de Deus! Até os espelhos ficavam enciumados se ele passasse direto, sem olhá-los ao menos uma vez.

Dirigiu o Ford velho até a casa dele, alternando entre o pânico, a vontade de dar meia-volta e a determinação. Era seu aniversário. Ela devia se divertir. Ela merecia aquilo, e a única outra opção que tinha eram os quatro volumes de uma série de livros no Kindle e uma garrafa de vinho.

Se desse meia-volta, pegaria no sono enquanto Jimmy Fallon e Justin Timberlake estivessem apresentando a sétima parte da sequência _History of Rap_ , então acordaria com os devaneios do apresentador Carson Daly às duas da manhã.

Deprimente. Para dizer o mínimo.

Rony já estava esperando quando ela estacionou em frente à casa.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta. Mas que... Só tinha visto um carro como aquele na TV, e ainda assim ficara duvidando de que ele fosse real.

Uma coisa era certa: aquilo tudo era demais para ela. De repente, parecia errado estacionar o velho Ford ao lado daquela máquina.

Ela pegou a bolsa e saiu do carro.

Rony usava calça jeans justa, óculos de sol tipo aviador e uma camisa azul clara com os primeiros botões abertos. Uma jaqueta de couro bege completava o visual, e, sinceramente, aquela era uma imagem e tanto. Mas nem assim ela conseguia ignorar o carro, que praticamente a cegava. Era... Era incrível. Não tinha palavras.

— Gostou do carro? — perguntou ele, jogando as chaves para ela. Hermione quase tropeçou quando as pegou no ar.

— É de verdade?

Rony riu.

— O quê? O carro?

Hermione só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça.

— Não sei. Por que não usa essa chave e descobre?

Louca para entrar naquela máquina de aparência alienígena, ela rapidamente abriu a porta do motorista e se sentou no assento de couro macio. Servia como uma luva. Era como se o carro se moldasse ao seu corpo, como um vestido.

— Que é isso?

— Um Bugatti Veyron.

— É... — Hermione passou as mãos pelo volante e olhou para Rony, que estava no banco do carona. — É lindo. A gente pode dizer que carros são lindos?

Rindo, Rony estendeu o braço e acariciou o assento bem ao lado da perna de Hermione.

— Dá para sentir isso?

Ela teria que estar morta para não sentir o calor da mão de Rony acariciando o couro bem ao lado de sua coxa.

— É costurado a mão. Não é incrível que um carro possa ser sensual? Mas... — A mão de Rony subiu para a perna de Hermione. — O que eu queria era que você se sentisse sexy no dia de seu aniversário. Aliás, você está linda. Amo vermelho.

Ela decidira usar um vestido vermelho frente única bem justo e sapatos dourados. Isso depois de um furacão ter passado por seu quarto.

— Pronta para ir? — Rony recolheu a mão. — Pode dirigir se quiser.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e começou a sair do banco do motorista.

— De jeito nenhum. É caro demais. Vou acabar indo a 20 quilômetros por hora na estrada, com medo de alguém bater em mim.

Rony deu a volta no carro e a ajudou a terminar de se levantar do assento baixo, mas ela acabou tropeçando e caindo em seus braços, desajeitada.

— Desculpe.

— Não precisa. — Os olhos dele se fixaram nos lábios dela por um breve segundo, antes de Rony dar um passo para trás. — A regra número um dos aniversários: não precisa pedir desculpas. Agora, entre no carro. Temos que encontrar os pais de alguém.

— Rony, duvido que a gente vá encontrá-los...

— Já encontrei. Ou melhor, vovó encontrou. Eles estão hospedados no primeiro hotel para o qual ela ligou. Vovó disse que é um dos melhores de Alki, então era um bom lugar por onde começar a procurar. Tudo o que fez foi ligar dizendo que estava quase morrendo e que precisava falar com o filho. Ela deu à recepcionista o nome de seu pai e depois... desligou.

— Ela é um gênio do mal.

Rony ligou o carro.

— Um dia ela vai dominar o mundo. Escute o que estou dizendo. — Ele estendeu o braço até alcançar o cinto de segurança de Hermione e o afivelar. — Segure-se. Só dirigi isso aqui uma vez, e é rápido.

Ele não estava brincando quando disse que o carro era veloz e que só o dirigira uma vez: em alguns momentos, estavam tão imersos na conversa que Rony nem se dava conta de que estava a mais de 160 por hora.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Hermione se sentia como a personagem de um conto de fadas. Quando mais nova, ela fora a garota por quem Rony não se apaixonara. Agora... Olhou discretamente para ele, que mexia no rádio. Era sua Cinderela. Mesmo que fosse por pena, a sensação era muito boa. Alguém finalmente a tinha escolhido.

Ela nunca percebera quanto precisava disso. Até agora.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Rony parou o carro na primeira vaga.

— Acho que estamos no lugar certo. Eles acham que ganharam uma espécie de concurso da pousada. Tive que cronometrar a viagem para que chegássemos no momento em que eles estivessem tomando os drinques.

Hermione riu.

— Uau! Você é tão maquiavélico quanto sua avó.

— É bom saber que, se eu não conseguir meu emprego de volta, pelo menos posso ganhar dinheiro manipulando os outros. Fico feliz por essa ter sido a única coisa que herdei da vovó.

— Isso e o bom gosto impecável — murmurou Hermione, olhando para o carro.

— Também acho — concordou Rony. Mas, quando Hermione se virou para ele, notou que Rony não estava olhando para o carro, e sim para ela. Aquilo não era real. Não era real. Ele lhe ofereceu o braço. — Vamos?

Com uma risadinha, ela aceitou a oferta e caminhou com ele até a enorme pousada. Era anexa a um restaurante muito chique, bem no centro de Alki Beach. O sol ainda estava alto, mas não fazia tanto calor a ponto de impedir uma caminhada na praia ou um jantar ao ar livre. Hermione queria os dois. Isto é, se, antes, não virasse abóbora.

— Pronta? — sussurrou ele em seu ouvido quando abriu a porta para que ela entrasse.

Incapaz de encontrar as palavras, ela apertou o braço de Rony e fez que sim com a cabeça.

O cheiro de comida refinada inundou seus sentidos quando eles entraram de braços dados no lugar.

— Ah, sr. Potter! — Um velho senhor de smoking estava parado diante deles. — A mesa está pronta, exatamente como o senhor pediu. Gostaria de começar com o champanhe?

Rony olhou para Hermione, como se quisesse saber a opinião dela.

— C-champanhe está ótimo. — Ela engoliu em seco, nervosa, quando seus olhos examinaram o restaurante e finalmente pousaram em seus pais. Estavam sentados em um canto, conversando distraídos.

Sentiu a respiração acelerar. Perdendo de repente a coragem, ela fez menção de se virar e ir embora, mas Rony a segurou com firmeza. Quando os pais de Hermione olharam em sua direção, curiosos, Rony fingiu não se importar com eles. Apenas os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto o garçom os levava para uma parte privada do restaurante.

Hermione quase chorou ao ver a mesa. Estava coberta de pétalas de rosa e, nos pratos, estava escrito "feliz aniversário" com chocolate. Morangos estavam dispostos ao redor da mensagem. No canto havia um presente gigante.

Ela precisou se conter para não chorar, ou a maquiagem ficaria arruinada. Ninguém nunca fizera por ela nada que fosse sequer parecido com isso. Era inconcebível que Rony pudesse até mesmo ter pensado em algo assim, quanto mais ter planejado tudo em apenas uma hora! Só podia ser obra da vovó. Não tinha como o coração dele ser tão bom assim... Ou isso, ou ele só estava se sentindo culpado por ela tê-lo acusado de ser egoísta.

Ele afastou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse e sussurrou outra vez em seu ouvido:

— Feliz aniversário.

Hermione sentiu que estava ficando ruborizada e se concentrou em respirar. A tarefa era muito difícil, pois tinha acabado de sentir os lábios de Rony roçarem a ponta de sua orelha, o que fizera seu coração bater com mais força.

Rony se sentou enquanto o garçom abria uma garrafa de champanhe. Concluída a tarefa, o homem os deixou sozinhos com os aperitivos e o espumante.

— Hermione? — A voz de sua mãe revelava animação e surpresa. — É você, querida?

Com um sorriso tenso, Hermione cumprimentou a mãe e o pai, que se aproximavam. Os dois procuravam observar tudo, absorver cada detalhe da cena, até que seus olhos finalmente pararam em Rony.

— Rony Potter? — Seu pai estendeu a mão. — Ouvi dizer que sua avó acabou de demiti-lo. Essa deve ter doído! Como vão as coisas?

Hermione teve de se esforçar para não permanecer boquiaberta.

Com gestos elegantes, Rony se levantou e apertou a mão do pai de Hermione.

— Obviamente, estou ótimo. Um trabalho é só um trabalho. Tudo o que importa é que Hermione esteja ao meu lado, me apoiando. Enquanto ela estiver comigo, vou estar bem.

Se ela não soubesse que Rony estava representando, teria acreditado nele. A mãe os observava, quando perguntou:

— Vocês dois estão... namorando?

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas Rony a interrompeu.

— É claro. Por que mais estaríamos aqui?

No rosto de sua mãe se abriu um sorriso tenso quando ela olhou para a roupa de Hermione e depois para o prato.

— Ah, querida! Mas é claro, hoje é o seu aniversário! Como pudemos esquecer outra vez?

— Não sei — disse Hermione, e a voz saiu falhada. Ela ergueu a taça de champanhe. — Faço 22 hoje. Viva!

Rony ergueu sua taça e bateu-a na dela.

— Ah, isso é ótimo. — A mãe inclinou a cabeça, olhando para Hermione. — Rony a trouxe aqui para comemorarem seu aniversário... Não é nada sério, então.

— Sério? — repetiu Hermione. Será que eles eram loucos? Como a conversa tinha ido de uma desculpa meia-boca por terem esquecido seu aniversário a isto, agora? A deixarem claro que não se convenciam de que Rony pudesse querer sair com ela. Hermione mordeu o lábio e olhou para Rony. Todas as suas inseguranças voltaram com força. Por que ele ficaria com ela? Era um dos solteiros mais famosos de Seattle. Já namorara até modelos.

Ela fez menção de se levantar. Aniversário ou não, não aguentava mais. Entretanto, quando se levantou, Rony a puxou para seu lado e a fez sentar-se em seu colo.

— É melhor que eles ouçam de nossa boca, Mione.

— Ouçam o quê? — Seu pai parecia ignorar completamente a tensão.

— Sobre nós. — Rony acariciou o braço dela, bem devagar. — Estamos namorando, e é bem sério.

Hermione ficou tensa.

A mãe riu.

O pai se juntou à mãe.

Hermione tentou se afastar, mas Rony a segurou com firmeza. Ela conseguia sentir a raiva que emanava dele.

— Quer saber, amor?

Ainda em seu colo, Hermione se virou para ele, que continuou:

— Por que não vamos comemorar em algum outro lugar? Tenho uma casa bem aqui, na praia... Podemos passar seu aniversário com o restante da família.

Bem, era isso, ele tinha conseguido: Rony a tinha resgatado e se transformado, de um sapo babaca, em um príncipe encantado. A respiração de Hermione ficou acelerada quando suas bochechas sentiram o toque dos dedos dele. Não era real. Não podia ser real. Imediatamente, toda a insegurança do acampamento escolar estava de volta. Uma baleia. Ela era uma baleia, e, no momento, estava sentada no colo de Rony. Hermione mandou que o coração parasse de bater tão depressa. Precisava lembrar a seu corpo que Rony era bom em provocar reações físicas. Porque já sabia disso muito bem. Este homem já a fizera se apaixonar por ele duas vezes — não conseguiria uma terceira. Quando ele moveu a outra mão, massageando suas costas, Hermione estremeceu involuntariamente. Não era isso que sempre quisera, que Rony a defendesse?

Tudo bem que agora ela estava bem mais velha, e claro que era tarde demais, mas quase dava para acreditar que ele tinha potencial para ser o homem com quem Hermione tinha sonhado a vida inteira. O cara que não escolhia apenas os caminhos fáceis, mas também seguia pelos difíceis. E ela precisava desesperadamente encontrar essa qualidade em um homem, ainda mais depois de rever os pais. Ela não queria o tipo de relacionamento que os dois tinham, vivendo em uma bolha só deles. Hermione queria amor, diversão, um herói, um melhor amigo. Droga. Talvez ela só estivesse projetando todas as suas necessidades e desejos em Rony porque fora ele quem lhe dera um pouquinho de atenção. E esse pensamento a levou de volta à insegurança inicial: por que, entre todas as pessoas do mundo, ele iria querer justamente ela? Não iria.

A verdade doía, mas ela precisava parecer forte na frente dos pais, para que eles acreditassem nessa mentira — uma mentira que ela rezava para que fosse verdade. Rony só estava ali porque, por algum motivo, estava tentando fazer o que provavelmente seria sua única boa ação do ano, e não porque seu coração tivesse de repente se libertado da prisão de gelo e começado a bater por ela.

— Família? — Sua mãe parecia irritada. — Que família? A família dela está aqui. Bem aqui... Exceto por Luna, que viajou para Los Angeles a trabalho. — Ela suspirou. — Nossa Lu é tão bem-sucedida! Sabia que ela é química?

Hermione queria chorar. Na verdade, queria saltar do colo de Rony e quebrar alguma coisa. Em apenas algumas horas, Rony fora para ela uma família melhor do que seus pais tinham sido durante anos! Família? Ele acabara de agir mais como família do que eles tinham feito a vida inteira. Ela travava uma batalha interior: não sabia se levantava e dava um tapa na cara da própria mãe ou se apenas saía, sem falar nada.

Em vez disso, libertou-se de Rony, que a abraçava com firmeza pela cintura, levantou-se e ficou olhando de cara feia para os pais por um tempo. Ela nunca mais tentaria conquistar a aprovação dos dois. Era inútil tentar. Então, em vez disso, iria se divertir e mostrar que podia ser feliz sem eles.

— Ron, você está certo. Vamos chamar vovó e ver se ela quer se juntar a nós para jantar.

Ele se levantou e a puxou para um abraço.

— Ótimo plano. — Sem qualquer aviso, tocou os lábios nos dela. Então a beijou como se não estivesse fingindo. Como se realmente gostasse dela e quisesse mostrar o que aqueles pais estavam perdendo. Mais uma vez, ela se deixou levar pelo momento, pelo que deveria ser sentir-se desejada. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e suspirou junto a seus lábios. Era seu aniversário, afinal.

Eles se separaram quando seu pai pigarreou.

— Olhe, Hermione, se você acha que é uma boa ideia ser vista com um playboyzinho...

Rony riu.

— Um playboyzinho milionário. — O sorriso de Rony foi tão arrogante que Hermione quis socá-lo, mas seus pais tinham pedido por aquilo. — Pelo menos acerte o título. — Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou algumas notas de cem dólares. — Vamos, amor.

Sem nem um aceno de despedida, eles deixaram o restaurante e entraram no carro de Rony. Ela teve um momento de satisfação quando viu os olhos arregalados com que o pai fitava o carro.

Então, quando estavam a pelo menos 1,5 quilômetro do restaurante, Hermione caiu no choro.

* * *

 **N/A:** _olá gente, desculpa a sumida é que eu fiquei sem internet :/_

 _enfim, aproveitem o capítulo e espero que gostem, beijinhos e ate semana que vem ^^_


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Praguejando, Rony encostou o carro e o desligou.

— Sinto muito, Mione. Se eu tivesse alguma ideia de que eles iriam tratá-la como...

Ele soltou outro palavrão, com vontade de estrangular os pais dela por terem estragado o aniversário da filha. Em que merda eles estavam pensando, quando compararam Hermione com a irmã? Hermione era única, original. Era assim, igualmente, que ele costumava descrever uma mulher sem corpo nem personalidade, é verdade. Mas não Hermione. Quando dizia isso dela, estava sendo sincero. Ela era diferente, mas de um jeito que chamava a atenção. Era inegavelmente determinada... e tinha um corpo tão lindo que parecia o pecado. E uma atitude à altura dessa beleza e determinação, também. Era absurdo que eles pensassem que a filha não era boa o bastante. Uma química? A irmã de Hermione era uma química chata? Não fazia sentido. Eles não faziam sentido. Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais irritado ficava.

— Como lixo? — sugeriu Hermione, secando as lágrimas. — Tudo bem. Não sei por que esperava que fosse diferente. Acho que foi o carro, ou o vestido, talvez até você.

— Pensei que, se eles a vissem, no mínimo se sentiriam culpados. E, se isso não funcionasse, ao menos ficariam com inveja por você estar se divertindo tanto. — Rony praguejou de novo. — Juro que não era isso que eu tinha planejado.

— Ah, é mesmo? — Hermione deu uma risadinha. — Qual era o seu plano?

— Ah, você sabe. — Rony brincou com uma mecha do cabelo de Hermione, depois a colocou atrás da orelha. — Deixar você louca por mim. Ser o Príncipe Encantado, e você, a Cinderela... Mas dessa vez o plano seria tirar o sapato, em vez de sair procurando uma mulher que coubesse nele.

— Então você seria o Príncipe Safado? Tirando os sapatos da princesa? Que escândalo!

Rony riu, e seu coração batia forte no peito.

— Eu não disse que estava completamente redimido.

Hermione pareceu gostar. Ela riu e olhou para ele com os olhos castanhos e limpos.

— Eu gosto de caras um pouco maus.

Ela estava tão próxima dele, receptiva... Ele não tivera intenção de beijá-la no restaurante, mas sentiu muita raiva dos pais dela e quis mostrar a eles que, mesmo que não dessem valor à filha que tinham, ele com certeza dava. O único problema era que, por mais que Hermione estivesse pensando que ele de fato parecia um príncipe, Rony se sentia um vilão. Ele não podia se apaixonar por ela — e se apavorava com a possibilidade de já estar quase deixando isso acontecer.

— Você vai me beijar de novo?

Rony confirmou com a cabeça.

— É outra regra dos aniversários.

— Ah, é? Qual? — Hermione se inclinou para mais perto, até que seus lábios roçassem os dele.

— Os beijos não contam. Então, digamos que eu beije você agora... — Seus lábios se tocaram. — E aí de novo... Você não pode me dar um tapa nem usar isso contra mim.

— É mesmo?

— É. — Ele passou a língua pelo canto da boca de Hermione e segurou seu rosto, intensificando o beijo.

O celular começou a vibrar no bolso de Rony, mas ele o ignorou. Ele ignorou tudo que não fosse o gosto da boca de Hermione, e o toque de champanhe em sua língua o estava deixando louco.

Mas o celular não parou.

Finalmente, soltando um palavrão, ele pegou o aparelho e atendeu com um "alô?" irritado.

— Aqueles malditos! — gritou vovó.

— Hã?

— Estou a caminho.

— O quê? — Rony estava concentrado demais no vestido decotado de Hermione e em seus lábios inchados. — Aonde você vai?

— Vou me encontrar com vocês. Pedi a Stuart que me ligasse. Ele me contou tudo.

— Stuart? Mas quem é Stuart?

Vovó suspirou como se ele estivesse sendo ridículo.

— O garçom, Ron. Às vezes me pergunto qual é o seu problema. Ele usava uma plaquinha com o nome dele. Me encontre na casa de praia. Vamos passar a noite lá, e vamos fazer uma festa que ela não vai esquecer!

Vovó desligou.

Rony soltou um palavrão e olhou para Hermione, explicando:

— Então... era a vovó.

— É, eu ouvi. Ela é contra falar baixo.

— Ela quer lhe dar uma festa. — Rony encarou o telefone, depois desviou o olhar para os lábios de Hermione. — Devíamos aceitar.

— Bem. — Hermione pôs o cinto de segurança. — É meu aniversário, afinal... e estou morrendo de fome.

— Eu também — concordou Rony. Mas ele não estava com fome de comida. Não. Queria mais daqueles lábios. Droga! Ele a queria inteirinha para si. Controlando o desejo, ligou o carro outra vez. — Bem, não vamos deixar Sua Majestade esperando.


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Rony não estava nem um pouco preparado para o que vovó havia planejado. Eram apenas quatro da tarde, afinal, e as intenções dele incluíam apenas jantar cedo e beber alguns drinques.

Enquanto Rony apenas tentara deixar Hermione louca por ele, vovó estava fazendo tudo o que ele tinha pensado em fazer, só que muito melhor.

Porque ela trouxera a melhor amiga de Char.

— Gin? — Hermione ficou boquiaberta quando Gina e Harry entraram na casa.

Vovó dissera a eles que bebessem um pouco de champanhe, se sentassem bem quietinhos e esperassem pela festa do século. Palavras dela, não dele.

Depois de duas horas de espera, Rony estava convencido de que vovó dormira ao volante. Não que ele se importasse... Hermione quis caminhar na praia, e ele foi com ela. Depois ela quis mais champanhe — e ele lhe daria tudo o que ela desejasse. Só queria que ela se sentisse... querida... desejada. E como aspirava a ser o cara que a faria se sentir assim!

Algumas horas haviam se passado desde aquele último beijo, e Rony já considerava seriamente a possibilidade de trancar a porta da casa para tentar uma nova chance. Foi quando o irmão e a futura cunhada chegaram.

— Surpresa! — gritou Gina e entrou correndo na grande sala.

— Não acredito que vocês estão aqui! —Hermione correu para os braços de Gina. — Como vocês...

— Vovó — responderam em uníssono.

Rony se levantou do sofá e foi apertar a mão do irmão.

— Estou surpreso por vocês terem conseguido pegar um voo.

Harry soltou um palavrão.

— Eu também. Mal tivemos tempo de fazer as malas. Só joguei na bolsa umas roupas que estavam no chão e peguei uns negócios com babados para Gina.

— Lingerie. — A noiva suspirou. — Ele pegou minha lingerie de seda.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Sou homem.

— E não posso sair por aí pelada! — praticamente gritou Gina.

Harry não pareceu se importar, o maldito sortudo.

— Você vai ficar bem. — Ele deu uma piscadela.

Gina corou e desviou os olhos. Depois se virou para a amiga:

— Então, Mione, vovó disse que Rony foi seu salvador, hoje.

— Calma lá! — Rony ergueu as mãos. — Não acabe com minha reputação de mau.

Gina deu uma piscadela.

— Nem sonharia em fazer isso. Ele ainda é um babaca, Mione. Espero que saiba disso.

Hermione riu com Gina.

Rony não estava rindo.

Nem um pouco.

Será que ele era motivo de piada para todos?

— Então... — Gina puxou Hermione até o sofá. — Fico feliz por poder contar isso pessoalmente, para ter a chance de ver sua reação.

— Você está grávida! — gritou Hermione.

Harry cuspiu o drinque e engasgou.

— Hum, não. — Gina olhou de cara feia para Harry. — E agora são dois babacas.

— Não seria a primeira vez que ela nos acusa. — Rony ergueu o champanhe para brindar com o irmão e deu um longo gole.

— Você se lembra de Neville Longbottom? — perguntou Gina.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram.

— _O_ Neville Longbottom? O _quarterback_ daquela escola que era rival da nossa e que parecia uma versão mais sexy do Justin Timberlake?

— Sim, esse mesmo. — Gina riu. — Eu o convidei para o casamento!

— Não entendi. — Hermione tirou os sapatos e acomodou as pernas debaixo do corpo, no sofá. Uma pena, porque Rony estivera observando suas pernas torneadas com atenção. — Por que você convidaria alguém que mal conhece para o casamento?

— Harry joga golfe com ele.

— E daí?

— Eles saem, são amigos, e ele está solteiro.

Rony bebeu o champanhe rápido demais e começou a engasgar, mas disfarçou com uma risada. Mesmo que não achasse a situação nem um pouco divertida.

Hermione se encolheu.

— Não quero que armem um encontro para mim desse jeito.

— Não pense nisso dessa forma. — Gina botou uma das mãos no braço de Hermione. — Além disso, ele se lembra de você.

— Lembra? — O rosto de Hermione se iluminou.

Ah, droga. Como ela podia ser tão cega em relação ao próprio charme? Ela era uma garota linda. É claro que aquele mané ia se lembrar dela. O babaca já devia ter saído com umas cem mulheres e finalmente estava pronto para se comprometer com a mulher certa. Exatamente o que Hermione era. Maldito.

— Nós comentamos com ele que você também iria, e, bem... Não sei, mas meu conselho é: vai fundo!

— Com licença — interrompeu Rony. — "Vai fundo"?

— Hã, sim? —Gina beliscou o braço de Rony. — Hermione precisa sair e começar a namorar. Do jeito que as coisas estão, ela vai acabar adotando cem gatos e morando em um trailer no meu jardim.

— Isso não é verdade. — Hermione corou. — Sou seletiva, só isso.

— Acho que isso é culpa daquele acampamento. — Gina suspirou. — Juro que desde o nono ano você tem dispensado a maioria dos caras que prestam um pouco de atenção em você.

Hermione corou e olhou para as mãos unidas.

— Nono ano? — repetiu Rony. — Ei, eu estava naquele acampamento com vocês!

Hermione ergueu a cabeça e sorriu.

— É mesmo. Tinha esquecido.

Rony com certeza não. Tinha ficado com um monte de garotas naquele verão. Fora o melhor verão de todos. Ele até tivera uma quedinha por Hermione antes de ela começar a agir como louca: um dia eram amigos; no outro, viraram inimigos mortais.

Até aquela noite fatídica em que dormira com ela.

Então foram mais que amigos por algumas horas.

O que o fazia pensar: o que eram agora? Ele não queria que ela saísse com outros caras. Não, ele mataria qualquer um que pusesse as mãos nela.

Não que ele quisesse ser o cara a pôr as mãos nela.

Se bem que... Ele examinou o rosto de Hermione, seus lábios e olhos. Droga, talvez ele quisesse tentar ser o cara sobre quem ela e Gina falariam, trocando risinhos. Isto é, se as garotas ainda fizessem esse tipo de coisa aos 22.

— Por favor? — pediu Gina. — Por mim? Só esteja com a mente aberta quando o conhecer, será que é possível? E se alguma coisa acontecer... — Ela deu de ombros. — Aconteceu.

Rony saiu em resgate de Hermione, ou pelo menos foi o que pensou estar fazendo quando disse:

— Não a pressione, Gin. Estar sozinha não é horrível. Conheço várias garotas que estão bem felizes com suas vidas e carreiras. Nem todo o mundo quer casar e ter filhos.

— Certo. — Gina apontou para Rony. — E se você quiser acabar como ele, Mione, fique à vontade.

— Mas... — Rony sacudiu a cabeça. — Só estou tentando dizer que a escolha é dela.

— Assim como sua escolha é galinhar por aí. — Gina deu um tapa nas costas de Rony. — Cada um faz o que quer, não é mesmo?

Por que ele se sentia subitamente envergonhado por seu passado? E por que estava se deixando intimidar por Gina?

Hermione o olhou como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa ou a defendesse, mas Rony não sabia como agir. Mas notou uma coisa: que ela estava corada. Será que também estava com vergonha?

— Finalmente! — Vovó entrou pela porta da frente com um monte de bolsas nas mãos. — Têm ideia de como é difícil encontrar bons fogos de artifício em Seattle?

— Hã, será que deveríamos ficar preocupados? — Hermione apontou para uma sacola com uma etiqueta na qual se lia "Fogos de Artifício".

— Não, a não ser que ela também tenha fósforos — respondeu Harry, no momento em que vovó pegava um número de fósforos suficiente para incendiar toda a Alki Beach.

— Eu disse a vocês que este seria o melhor aniversário de todos! — Vovó sorriu, deixou as bolsas no chão e andou até Hermione. Em um instante, a aniversariante estava nos braços da senhora. — Você é uma garota especial, então merece um dia especial com a família.

Uma lágrima corria pelo rosto de Hermione quando ela se afastou de vovó e agradeceu.

O aposento mergulhou em silêncio outra vez, até que vovó começou a dar ordens a respeito de um bolo, fogos de artifício e margaritas.

* * *

 **N/A:** _desculpa a demora gente, acabei viajando de ultima hora pra a casa de umas amigas. Bom, é isso e espero que gostem. bjs e ate semana que vem :D_


	19. Capitulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Se alguém tivesse dito a Hermione, na manhã daquele dia, que ela passaria o melhor aniversário de sua vida em uma casa milionária em Alki Beach, ela certamente teria rido. Era difícil de acreditar que aquilo estivesse mesmo acontecendo.

Vovó fora ao centro e comprara um bolo red velvet tão delicioso que até parecia mentira, com a cobertura mais maravilhosa que Hermione já provara.

Comprara também os ingredientes para fazer margaritas, a bebida favorita da aniversariante.

Mas desde então, isto é, desde a chegada de vovó, Rony estivera distante, quase frio. Hermione torcia para que não fosse por causa dos beijos. Ela ficara chateada, e Rony só tinha tentado ser legal. Como ele mesmo tinha dito, aquilo não era real.

Não contava, porque era aniversário dela. Não era assim?

— Como estão as coisas? — perguntou Rony, sentando-se ao seu lado. — O melhor aniversário de todos?

Hermione riu e bateu a taça na dele.

— O melhor aniversário de todos. Isto é, a não ser que vovó taque fogo em alguém. Acho que isso estragaria um pouco.

— Vamos ter sorte se ninguém acabar no hospital — comentou Harry, de onde estava, na praia.

Durante a última hora, ele e vovó estiveram lutando contra os fogos de artifício — uma batalha perdida — enquanto todos os outros bebiam margaritas e assistiam à cena.

— Fico feliz por termos feito isso antes de começar toda a loucura do casamento — acrescentou Gina. — Já é legal só o fato de estarmos todos juntos aqui.

Vovó bufou enquanto pegava outro fósforo da caixa. Harry se afastou um pouco enquanto ela o sacudia no ar.

— Loucura do casamento, isso mesmo. E acho que não vou perdoar vocês por terem convidado Petunia.

Harry gemeu.

— Ela é sua irmã, vovó.

— Ela é uma decepção! — Vovó socou o ar.

— O que ela fez? — perguntou Hermione, ignorando o fato de Rony estar fazendo "não" com a cabeça e de Harry estar gesticulando freneticamente por trás da avó.

— O que ela fez? — repetiu vovó. — O que ela fez?

— Ela começou a repetir — gemeu Rony. — Mau sinal. Rápido, pegue outra margarita para ela!

Vovó deu-lhe um tapa forte na nuca e se aproximou de Hermione.

— Minha irmã me chamou de meretriz.

Hermione mordeu os lábios, tentando não rir.

— E no meu casamento!

Rony ergueu a mão.

— Vovó, sabe que ela só disse isso porque você estava em cima da mesa...

— Shhh! — Vovó o dispensou com um gesto. — Ela é uma puritana que só se veste de branco.

Hermione franziu a testa.

— Por que só branco?

Rony gemeu ao seu lado, mas ela o ignorou.

Vovó jogou o fósforo na fogueira e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ela diz que vermelho é a cor do demônio.

— E preto?

— A cor do inferno.

— Azul? — Hermione precisou perguntar.

— Tristeza.

— Ora, mas isso é bobagem!

— É mesmo — concordou vovó. — O que ela precisa é de um homem, mas tem tanto medo deles que ficou solteira. Todos esses anos. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça com um _tsc_ de reprovação.

— Todos esses gatos — cantarolou Gina, que estava atrás de vovó.

— Seu futuro, Hermione — disse Harry, assentindo —, se não seguir nosso conselho e sair com Neville.

— Neville? — Vovó se virou bruscamente. — Vocês convidaram _o Neville_ para o casamento?

— Precisa ser justo — explicou Gina, fazendo que sim com a cabeça. — Quer dizer, queremos equilibrar os solteiros com os casais, não é mesmo?

Vovó olhou para eles, irritada, e começou a apertar e torcer as mãos.

Hermione foi para perto de Rony.

— Acho que tem algo que não sabemos...

— Não olhe para mim! Estou tão perdido quanto você.

Com isso, vovó bufou.

— Ele está mesmo. Digam, conseguiram cuidar dos preparativos do casamento hoje?

Rony tossiu e desviou os olhos.

— Dois dias! — E vovó levantou dois dedos. — E, Hermione, não se esqueça de pedir esses dias de folga ao seu chefe. Não queremos que você seja demitida. — Ela piscou para Rony.

— Muito engraçado — grunhiu ele.

— Acho que estamos prontos! — anunciou Harry, alguns metros afastado dos demais.

— Eu primeiro! — Com o fósforo na mão, vovó correu para acender o dispositivo. Segundos depois, os fogos de artifício subiram pelos ares e explodiram.

Fogos! E eram todos para ela.

Hermione deu uma risadinha e tentou se acomodar na areia. Sentiu alguns dedos tocarem de leve seus ombros e logo em seguida Rony a estava puxando para seu abraço. Ela se inclinou para trás, apoiando-se nele, e suspirou quando ele sussurrou junto a seu cabelo:

— Feliz aniversário, Cinderela.

— Obrigada, Príncipe Encantado.

— Posso tirar seus sapatos agora?

— Sem chance.

Ele ficou tenso.

— Mas pode segurar minha mão.

— Melhor ainda. — As mãos dele envolveram as dela por trás, na segurança de seu toque.

Era um momento perfeito.

Até que ouviram as sirenes.

— Hã? Vovó? — Harry coçou a cabeça. — Você conseguiu uma licença com os bombeiros para soltar os fogos de artifício na praia, não foi?

O silêncio de vovó foi a resposta de que precisavam.

Todos se levantaram em um pulo e saíram correndo. Durante a fuga, vovó gritava:

— Não vou voltar para a cadeia!

Por sorte, conseguiram alcançar a casa em segurança, no mesmo instante em que os bombeiros e os policiais apareciam na praia. Desligaram todas as luzes e trancaram a porta.

— Já que estamos nessa... — Vovó suspirou, feliz. — Vamos para cama?

— Vamos — grunhiu Harry, puxando Gina para si.

A noiva se afastou.

— Só depois do casamento, bonitão... Faça bom proveito do sofá. — Ela deu um tapinha na barriga do noivo e uma piscadela, mas Harry não desistiria com tanta facilidade. Ele a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo sonoro, empurrando-a contra a parede.

— Feche os olhos — sussurrou Rony no ouvido de Hermione. — Na última vez que os mantive abertos por tempo demais, vi uma língua. Não sou o mesmo desde então.

Ele deu um gemido quando Hermione bateu em sua barriga e começou a andar em direção ao quarto.

— Ah, e Hermione? Você e Rony podem ficar na suíte de cima. — Vovó acenou para dar-lhes boa-noite e saiu.

— Mas... — gritou Hermione para ela. — Não tem mais quartos?

— Não — murmurou Rony. — Parece que você vai ter que ficar comigo. Veja pelo lado bom: ainda é seu aniversário, talvez você tenha sorte.

Ele se afastou antes que ela conseguisse bater nele.

— E talvez você sobreviva à noite sem ser castrado.

— Não foi o que você disse na última vez.

Hermione olhou feio para ele.

— Você quer realmente lembrar sua última vez comigo estando assim tão perto de facas e fósforos?

Rony concordou com a cabeça e se afastou.

— Vou só tomar um banho e ver se consigo encontrar alguma coisa que sirva de pijama para você.


	20. Capitulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Estava tudo bem.

Tudo bem, tudo bem demais.

Tinha "tudo bem" de mais naquela frase. Sim, Rony estava se saindo muito bem em se convencer de que ficar no mesmo quarto de Hermione não o mataria. Seria como no acampamento da escola. Só que, desta vez, enquanto a garota estivesse dormindo bem longe dele, Rony saberia exatamente o que estaria perdendo.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e tentou se concentrar em sua tarefa: encontrar roupas para Hermione. Bem, ficar sem roupas também era sempre uma opção... Ele sorriu, então se lembrou da ameaça que ela fizera e continuou a procurar.

Ao abrir a porta de cima do armário, encontrou algumas cuecas e uma camiseta da época do ensino médio. Iriam servir.

Quando subiu as escadas até a suíte, estava quase convencido de que aquilo não seria nada de mais. Quase.

Hermione já estava na cama, com as pernas cruzadas e os braços atrás da cabeça, o que destacava os seios no vestido de um jeito tão atordoante que Rony precisou fechar os olhos por um segundo. Ele retirava o que tinha dito: não seria nem um pouco como no acampamento, nem um pouco mesmo.

— Encontrei roupas para você. — Ele as jogou na cara dela. Bem, talvez fosse um pouco como no acampamento, já que ele continuava a irritar as garotas de quem gostava. Onde é que estava o charme dele? Tinha desaparecido, pelo visto.

— Obrigada — murmurou Hermione, tirando as roupas da cara. — Ei, eu me lembro desta camiseta. — Ela riu e a segurou na frente do peito. — Homem do ano, é?

Rony coçou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

— É, bem, foi há muito tempo. — Ele tinha sido eleito Homem do Ano no ensino médio, o que, para um adolescente cheio de hormônios, basicamente significava que ele era algum tipo de deus do sexo enviado à Terra para dar atenção a todas as mulheres das redondezas. Amava aquela blusa. Toda vez que a usava... Bem, basta dizer que, sempre que isso acontecia, chegava atrasado à aula.

— Eu odiava essa blusa. — Hermione a colocou na cama e suspirou.

— Odiava? — Rony se sentou ao seu lado e pegou a blusa. Nossa, ele já tinha sido assim tão pequeno? Na época, achava que tinha o corpo musculoso e esculpido como o de um deus grego. Patético. Hoje em dia, a camiseta nem mesmo caberia.

— _Odiava_. — Hermione se apoiou nos braços. — Achava idiotice as pessoas votarem em uma coisa tão besta e as garotas levarem aquilo tão a sério. Tipo: "Ai meu Deus! Viu Rony Potter hoje? Ele é tão sexy, e está com aquela camiseta. Você sabe o que isso significa!"

— Droga, como você sabia?

— Todo o mundo sabia. — Hermione riu. — Quando você usava esta blusa, era porque estava pronto para algumas... atividades extracurriculares atrás do estádio. As garotas iam para os armários, passavam batom, encurtavam um pouco as saias e esperavam que você as escolhesse. Então, sim, eu odiava essa blusa. — Ela suspirou. — E não é que as coisas tenham mudado muito. Agora, ao menos você consegue escolher sem precisar da camiseta, né?

Ele não soube o que responder. Será que devia concordar? Ou apenas mentir, na cara de pau? Porque, tecnicamente (e infelizmente, também), ela estava certa.

— Enfim... Preciso trocar de roupa. — Ela o encarou com uma expressão significativa.

Ele não se moveu.

— Então... — Ela gesticulou para a porta.

Rony deu de ombros.

— Posso fechar os olhos, se você quiser ser tão puritana, mas, antes, deixe que eu justifique rapidamente minhas ações...

— Ah, por favor. — Hermione se virou para ele e cruzou os braços, fazendo outra vez com que seus seios se sobressaíssem no vestido. Meu Deus do céu, o corpo dela era lindo! Ele umedeceu os lábios e desviou o olhar, para conseguir se concentrar.

— Primeiro. — Ele ergueu um dedo. — Já a vi pelada umas quatro vezes.

— Quatro?

— Quatro — confirmou ele. — Uma vez no sexto ano. Eu deveria estar no meu quarto enquanto você e Gina se trocavam para ir à piscina. Em vez disso, fui escondido até o quarto de hóspedes e espiei pela porta.

— Pervertido.

— Ei, eu tinha acabado de descobrir que gostava de garotas!

— Em vez de quê? De ratos?

— Ah, que gracinha! — Rony franziu a testa. — A segunda vez... — Ele ergueu dois dedos diante do rosto dela, que empurrou seu braço para longe. Ele continuou: — Foi no acampamento. Você e Gina pensaram que eu estivesse dormindo e foram botar os pijamas. Juro que desde então não consigo olhar para calcinhas listradas de azul e branco sem ficar...

— Pode parar. — Hermione fez menção de se levantar. — Acho que sei como essa frase termina.

— ... com um sorriso estampado no rosto. — Rony deu uma piscadela. — Quem não ama listras? Continuando: a terceira vez foi no ensino médio, quando você fez teste para o time de basquete e foi mais cedo para o chuveiro porque passou mal e teve que ir para casa.

— Você sabe que está parecendo um tarado, não é?

Rony deu de ombros.

— E você sabe que homens são desesperados o suficiente para não darem a mínima ao fato de estarem parecendo uns tarados. Ouvimos a palavra "pelada" e aí já era!

— O que nos traz de volta ao início da conversa. Está querendo me fazer acreditar que você não vai olhar, quando sabemos muito bem que vai, então vamos acabar logo com isso.

— O-oi?

— Levante-se daí.

Ele não sabia ao certo se conseguiria, ou mesmo se deveria.

— Ou fique sentado.

Hermione montou em Rony, uma perna de cada lado da dele. Meu Deus, aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Será que ela iria...?

— Acho que você está pensando que eu não sei como os homens pensam.

— Bem, eu...

— E por isso e por todas aquelas vezes em que você ficou me espiando como o adolescente tarado cheio de hormônios que você era... — Hermione pegou as mãos dele e as colocou em seu quadril —... você não vai poder me olhar.

Isso significava que ele poderia tocá-la?

Ela conduziu as mãos dele por seu quadril e pela cintura, parando logo abaixo dos seios. Então as levou até o rosto.

— Sentiu isso, Rony Potter?

Ah, sim, ele conseguiu sentir!

Sentiu os olhos flamejarem, desejosos, e seu corpo vibrar com a vontade de possuí-la.

— Então não precisa mais olhar. — Hermione se afastou. — Você e essa sua mentezinha tarada podem imaginar. Agora, caia fora. — Ela apontou para a porta e cruzou os braços.

Ela estava falando sério?

Queria que ele se levantasse? Imediatamente? E andasse até a porta? E a fechasse? Sem...

— Estou esperando. — Ela deu uma piscadela.

Boa jogada! Merda.

Com dificuldade, ele se levantou e saiu do quarto devagar. Só depois que a porta se fechou atrás de si foi que Rony conseguiu soltar o ar, e mesmo assim ele precisou apoiar as costas na parede, para não se desfazer na poça de seu desejo insaciado.

— As coisas estão indo bem? — perguntou uma voz, no corredor. Harry caminhou até ele e continuou: — Ah, então você finalmente perdeu.

— O quê? — Ele estava suando? Mas que droga! Quando foi que uma mulher o tinha afetado daquela forma?

— Perdeu o jeito, a habilidade, o encanto, a capacidade de convencer até uma freira a tirar as saias...

— Já entendi — interrompeu Rony.

— Então... — Harry cruzou os braços. — Você e Mione, hem?

Rony ficou em silêncio.

— Não faça isso — continuou o irmão.

— Eu obviamente não estou fazendo nada. E esse é o problema — murmurou Rony.

Harry soltou um palavrão.

— Só... Não tome nenhuma atitude precipitada antes do casamento, está bem? Não consigo nem imaginar o tanto de raiva que Gina sentiria se descobrisse que você está tentando se dar bem com a melhor amiga e dama de honra dela.

— Não estou me dando nem um pouco bem, pode acreditar. — Estava mesmo falando com tanta amargura?

— Bom. — Harry deu um tapa em suas costas. — Porque já tenho alguém para ela. Uma pessoa estável, que não sai com garotas chamadas Jak-Jak ou Honey.

— O que você está querendo dizer com isso? — Rony se desencostou da parede.

— Estou querendo dizer... — Harry se aproximou um pouco. — Fique bem longe de Hermione. Você só está interessado porque ela está se fazendo de difícil. Assim que ela resolver facilitar as coisas, você vai dar no pé, e eu vou ter que lidar com duas mulheres histéricas, sem falar na vovó, bem no dia mais feliz da minha vida. Só... fique na sua, Ron. Uma vez na vida, está bem?

Mas o quê? Ele sentiu uma pontada de dor na boca do estômago. Seria decepção? Culpa? Vergonha? Não tinha certeza, mas a última coisa que queria era continuar a desapontar todas as pessoas de sua vida. Ele se afastou e suspirou.

— Ela nem é meu tipo, mesmo.

Harry revirou os olhos. É, Rony também não teria acreditado, já que estava mentindo descaradamente.

— Além disso... — Ele deu de ombros. — Funcionamos bem como amigos. Não gostaria de estragar isso. Nunca tive uma amiga mulher. Quer dizer, Gina só conta até certo ponto. Eu só queria fazer algo legal no aniversário dela. É só, eu juro.

— É mesmo? — Harry o olhou com desconfiança.

— É sério. — Rony forçou um sorriso. — Além disso, você sabe que eu amo loiras.

— Harry! — gritou vovó do outro quarto. — Sofá! Agora!

— Não posso nem dormir perto de Gina até o casamento. Ordens da Vovó — murmurou Harry. — Se ouvir um homem chorando no meio da noite, ignore.

Rony se encolheu.

— Pelo menos faltam menos de duas semanas de tortura.

— Certo. Diga isso para o meu...

— Harry! — gritou vovó outra vez.

Murmurando um palavrão, Harry desceu as escadas e foi para o sofá. Rony se voltou para a porta e bateu.

Hermione já estava na cama com as luzes apagadas. Desapontado, tirou a calça e a camisa. Apenas de cueca, deitou-se e se cobriu.

Ela estava dormindo. Como conseguia? Seu corpo não estava vibrando de desejo também? Será que ela não sentia nada por ele? E por que ele se importava com isso? Bocejando, Rony tentou fechar os olhos e pegar no sono.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olá gente, sei que estou sumida, mas adoeci e acabei acumulando muitas coisas da faculdade :/ , então desculpem a demora, em compensação irei portar 3 capítulos e os próximos saem sábado, tentarei voltar a postar normalmente ^^. vocês também podem deixar comentários, falar se estão gostando ou não, é legal e me estimula a postar com frequência :D , Bom, espero que gostem dos capítulos de hoje, beijinhos._


	21. Capitulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Hermione enxugou uma lágrima quente e tentou não fazer muito barulho enquanto fungava debaixo das cobertas.

Patético, sério.

Ela estava chorando por Rony Potter — de novo.

Só que, desta vez, ele não tinha sido rude, apenas honesto. Mas ainda doía pra caramba. Ainda a fazia querer afogar as mágoas em sorvete e chorar bastante — não que isso fosse consertar as coisas.

Amiga.

Boa amiga.

E ele gostava de loiras.

Não sabia por que machucava tanto ser rejeitada outra vez. Talvez fosse pela maneira como ele a beijara, ou por ele ter sido tão doce ao longo daquele dia. Mas, até aí, era seu aniversário. Rony só estava tentando ser legal. Porque era muito possível que, por baixo de toda aquela vaidade e galinhagem, ele na verdade fosse um cara decente.

Só que não era o cara _para ela_.

Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, Hermione pegou o celular que estava embaixo das cobertas e mandou uma mensagem para Gina.

Não vejo a hora de conhecer Neville!

Pronto. Enviada. Seguiria em frente, porque, se não fizesse isso, realmente acabaria virando a louca dos gatos, para sempre à espera de que Rony abrisse os malditos olhos e prometesse seu amor eterno. E as chances de isso acontecer eram as mesmas de Brad Pitt desistir de Angelina Jolie para ficar com ela.

Com um suspiro, Hermione programou o despertador para as seis, pois assim acordaria a tempo de voltar para casa e se arrumar para o trabalho. Alarme programado, enfiou outra vez o celular debaixo das cobertas e tentou dormir.

A música do Maroon 5 a despertou de forma tão abrupta que Hermione quase caiu da cama. Na verdade, teria caído mesmo, não fosse pela perna quente e musculosa que a prendia no colchão. De algum jeito, tinha arrancado as cobertas no meio da noite e acabara embaixo de 84 quilos de músculos masculinos.

Talvez devesse aproveitar o momento, já que isso nunca mais aconteceria.

Rony começou a respirar mais profundamente. Quando Hermione tentou se libertar, ele passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura e a apertou firme contra o corpo.

Com um gemido, ele enfiou o nariz em seus cabelos e suspirou. Puta merda! Desesperada, Hermione examinou o quarto em busca de socorro, até que lembrou que ainda estava com o celular. Usando apenas uma das mãos, procurou o alarme irritante que fazia as pessoas acordarem aos berros: precisava se vingar, afinal. Acionou o despertador e encostou o aparelho no ouvido de Rony.

No instante em que o barulho começou, ele arregalou os olhos, mas não se moveu. Em vez disso, Rony a encarou como se estivesse em uma espécie de sonho. As pupilas se dilataram, a respiração ficou acelerada. Cada músculo que a prendia ficou tenso. Hermione podia jurar que dava para ouvir o coração dele, que continuava a olhá-la fixamente.

Então, de repente, como se acordasse do estupor, ele se afastou e desviou os olhos.

— Obrigado por me acordar. Desse jeito eu nem tive vontade de matar você.

— Disponha. — Hermione bufou. — Você estava dormindo como uma pedra.

— Estava quentinho.

— Você me usou como coberta — comentou Hermione, levantando-se.

— Mulheres são os melhores cobertores. — Ele se virou e deu uma piscadela no momento em que Hermione jogava um travesseiro em sua cabeça. Infelizmente, ele conseguiu desviar.

— Você é um babaca.

— Pelo menos não fico provocando — retrucou ele.

— O quê? — Hermione foi até seu lado da cama e o cutucou no peito. — Eu fico provocando? Ao menos não saio por aí beijando as pessoas, dizendo que não tem problema porque é aniversário delas! — Ela fez um gesto de abrir e fechar aspas ao pronunciar as últimas palavras e o olhou de cara feia.

— Você gostou. Admita. E gosta, sim, de provocar. Pelo menos eu fui sincero. E daí que eu gosto de beijar você? Me processe. Também gosto de beijar a minha avó, o que não quer dizer que eu vá... — Ele fez uma careta.

— Não, não pare. — Hermione cruzou os braços. — Eu realmente quero entender aonde você quer chegar com isso.

— Ah, fique quieta! Está cedo, estou excitado e você está por sua conta e risco aí parada, tão perto de mim, só de camiseta e cueca.

— Então eu não estou mais provocando. Só estou disponível, é isso?

Ele deu de ombros.

— O sapatinho serviu, não foi mesmo, Cinderela?

Golpe baixo.

Furiosa, Hermione tentou dar um tapa nele, mas Rony segurou seu braço e a puxou para a cama, rolando para cima dela.

— Admita. Você estava pensando o mesmo que eu: Ah, veja só! O galinha do século está atrás de mim! Vou só provar mais esse presente de aniversário...

Seus olhos assumiram um brilho diferente, quase como se ele estivesse com raiva. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas era impossível mover Rony. Cada pedacinho dele parecia entalhado em pedra, mas seu corpo era quente, tão quente, que ela achava que morreria só de tocá-lo. Ele a mantinha viva apenas por um fio.

— Está bem — mentiu. — Eu só queria um gostinho. — Os olhos de Rony brilharam de raiva. — Quem disse que só você pode ter tudo?

De olhos arregalados, ele praguejou e a soltou, rolando para longe.

— Eu levo você para casa.

— Quê? Não vai dar uma resposta ácida? — perguntou Hermione, inocentemente.

Ele ficou um momento em silêncio, então murmurou alguma coisa sobre avós manipuladoras antes de responder, aos sussurros:

— Não. Nada.

— Ótimo.

— Ótimo! — gritou ele.

— Ótimo! — Hermione o empurrou de volta para a cama e correu para a porta, que se abriu antes que ela tocasse a maçaneta.

— Tudo bem por aqui? — perguntou Gina, desviando-se de Hermione para lançar a Rony o olhar da morte.

— Tudo ótimo — respondeu ele da cama, ainda deitado de costas e encarando o teto. — Tudo uma maravilha. Só estou esperando Hermione se arrumar para poder levá-la de volta para a cidade.

Hermione se obrigou a abrir um sorriso.

— Só preciso lavar essa essência de galinha do corpo e estarei pronta. Alguns de nós ainda precisam ir trabalhar.

— Eu ouvi isso! — gritou Rony, da cama.

— Fico surpresa por você ainda poder ouvir alguma coisa, já que ronca tão alto! — devolveu Hermione, saindo depressa do quarto.


	22. Capitulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Furioso como nunca, Rony continuou a encarar o teto.

Alguma coisa bateu em seu pé.

Ele se recusou a se mover.

— O que você fez? — O colchão afundou quando Gina se sentou ao seu lado. — Sério.

— Nada — resmungou Rony. — Esse é o problema.

— O problema é que você não fez nada?

— Isso.

— Você está bêbado?

— Por que é que todo o mundo sempre me pergunta isso? Eu realmente agi como um alcoólatra nesses últimos três anos? Sério? — Ele se sentou e suspirou.

— Quer mesmo que eu responda?

— Não.

— É sério. — Gina o cutucou. — O que houve?

— Acho que o homem de lata descobriu que tem um coração.

— E isso foi antes ou depois de você não fazer nada?

— Antes e depois. — Rony se levantou da cama e se espreguiçou. — Não que faça diferença, mas optei pelo caminho mais longo, e agora estamos brigando outra vez.

Gina deu de ombros.

— Os caminhos mais longos têm recompensas melhores.

— Diz a noiva feliz. — Rony se virou e deu uma piscadela. — Sem ofensas, mas acho que gosto mais dos caminhos mais curtos.

— Deve ser porque você prefere o que vem fácil.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Ah. — Gina deu uma risada curta. — É, sim.

— É carma. — Rony comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina. — Pela primeira vez, acho que finalmente quero algo que sei que não há a menor possibilidade de eu conseguir, que não tenho a mínima chance de merecer ou ganhar. E isso só piora as coisas.

Gina se levantou.

— Por que piora?

— Você se lembra de quando lhe dei aquela tartaruga de presente de Natal?

Gina riu.

— A Ligeirinha? Sim, foi o melhor presente de todos.

— E você acabou soltando o bichinho no lago porque disse que era melhor que ela fosse uma tartaruga com família?

Gina encostou a mão na testa de Rony.

— Sério: você está drogado? — sussurrou.

— Não. — Ele empurrou a mão da amiga. — Estou tentando me comunicar.

— Tente um pouco mais, porque você está me deixando preocupada.

— Se você ama uma coisa, precisa deixá-la ir. — Ele engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos.

— Não acho que isso seja verdade. — Gina puxou Rony para um abraço rápido e beijou-lhe a bochecha. — Desde quando você foge de uma luta?

Hermione voltou para o quarto, interrompendo o momento.

— Está pronto?

— Estou — respondeu Rony. — Só um minutinho.

Hermione saiu do quarto, deixando-o mais vazio do que antes de chegar. O que era ridículo. Talvez ele só estivesse exausto. Rony apenas deu de ombros e respondeu:

— Não estou fugindo da luta, estou decidindo não lutar. Ainda mais porque sei que não mereço nem participar desse combate, que dirá vencê-lo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Só passando para lembrar que sábado irei postar mais dois, vou tentar voltar a postar como antes que eram sempre no começo e no final de semana ^^_

 _Deixem comentários, me anima a escrever mais rápido :D_


	23. Capitulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Gina chutou Harry para acordá-lo. Ele ainda estava roncando no sofá. Coitado. Estaria exausto no voo de volta para casa.

— O quê? — Ele se sentou de repente e soltou um palavrão. — Sério? Você me chutou? Por que não me acordou com um beijo, sexo, ou...

— Temos um problema.

— "Nós" não temos nada. — Harry esfregou os olhos. — Eu é que tenho um problema. Passei a noite na droga do sofá. Estou com torcicolo e, se não dormirmos na mesma cama logo, vou ficar maluco.

— Onde está sua decência? — Gina deu um soquinho na perna dele, forçando-o a se sentar para que ela pudesse ocupar um lugar no sofá.

— Perdi. Não quero encontrar. — Harry bocejou. — Por que foi que você me acordou, mesmo?

— O problema.

— Ah, isso. — Ele suspirou. — Posso tomar um café antes, pelo menos?

— Não — retrucou ela, irritada. — É sério!

— Caramba. Você está...?

— Por que é que todo o mundo me pergunta se estou grávida? Como é que isso poderia acontecer se não estamos dormindo juntos?

Harry pareceu realmente pensar no assunto.

Revirando os olhos, Gina segurou a mão do noivo.

— Concentre-se. Acho que tem alguma coisa errada com Rony.

Harry soltou uma risada curta.

— Se eu ganhasse dinheiro toda vez que alguém me dissesse isso...

— Fique quieto. Estou falando sério! Ele parecia triste de verdade! Estava todo deprimido e...

— Bom dia, Rony! — gritou Harry, quando o irmão desceu as escadas.

— Oi. — Rony acenou. — Hermione já está no carro?

Gina assentiu.

Rony umedeceu os lábios e foi para a porta. No instante em que ela se fechou, Harry falou:

— Caramba, acho que tem alguma coisa errada com Rony!

Reunindo toda a paciência que ainda lhe restava, Gina conseguiu não resmungar de frustração.

— Como eu disse, temos um problema. E se ele gostar mesmo dela?

— Impossível — respondeu Harry. — Ele nunca esteve em um relacionamento sério. Quer dizer, o mais perto que chegou foi com você, e nós dois sabemos como aquilo terminou.

Ignorando-o, Gina continuou:

— É que parece que ele está realmente chateado por causa de Mione. Você disse alguma coisa a ele, ontem à noite?

Harry não respondeu.

— Meu bem?

Harry olhou para as mãos.

— Você falou alguma coisa sobre Mione?

— Eu talvez tenha dado um... aviso.

— Aviso? — perguntou Gina. — Que tipo de aviso?

— Você sabe... O tipo em que digo a ele que se comporte como adulto, onde se ganha o pão não se come a carne. Deixe Hermione em paz.

— E ele escutou o que você disse?

— Estranho, né? — Harry deu um sorrisinho. — De qualquer jeito, nós dois conhecemos Rony como ninguém. Ele não gosta de Hermione, só acha que gosta porque ela deve ser a única garota que não arranca as saias quando ele pede. Neville é melhor para ela, juro.

— Mas...

— Gi. — Harry beijou a mão da noiva, que segurara na sua. — Lembre-se de que se a gente perder o desafio vovó irá cantar no casamento. Eu lhe garanto que, se você jogar Hermione nos braços de Rony, os dois irão transar e depois meu irmão irá abandoná-la, como fez com todas as outras.

— Está certo. — Ela se recostou no sofá, desanimada.

— Meu bem? — começou Harry, rindo. — Sei que você tem um coração enorme e que quer que os dois sejam felizes, mas não tem como Rony tomar jeito de forma tão rápida. Sem chance. E você não quer que sua melhor amiga se machuque, ainda mais às vésperas de nosso casamento. Confie em mim, está bem?

— Está bem, mas, se você estiver errado... — Gina apoiou as pernas no colo de Harry. — Ficará sem sexo por uma semana.

— Você sabe que não temos feito sexo, não é?

— Depois do casamento.

— Você deixaria seu marido sem sexo?

— Por um desafio? — Gina deu uma piscadela. — Sem dúvida.

— Você não tem coração.

— Não. — Gina beijou a bochecha de Harry. — Vovó é que é sem coração. Foi ela quem o fez dormir no sofá.

— E dei ouvidos a ela porque noutro dia ela comprou uma coleira que dá choque.

Gina olhou para ele, confusa.

— Ela não tem cachorro, Gi. E comprou uma coleira. Se eu não obedecer, é capaz de ela usar o negócio em mim. Não duvido de nada que esteja relacionado com aquela mulher.

— Gina! Harry! — chamou vovó do outro quarto. — Hora do café! Estou com fome!

Resmungando, Harry cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Você acha que ela tem um botão de mudo? Esqueça a parte de morrer de desejo... eu vou é ficar surdo.

Fez-se silêncio por um momento, e então:

— Eu ouvi isso! — gritou vovó.

Frustrado, Harry ergueu as mãos, sem dizer nem uma palavra, então se levantou do sofá. Estendeu a mão para a noiva e a puxou para um abraço.

— Sério, Gina, não se preocupe. Eu prometo: Rony só está agindo como sempre, está bem?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, mas não estava convencida daquilo. Porque, pela primeira vez em anos, Rony parecia... triste com o resultado da noite. Ele parecia tudo, menos feliz, e esse era justamente o problema, porque ele nunca tinha deixado que uma garota o afetasse daquela forma. Nem mesmo durante o tempo em que eles estiveram juntos. O que fez Gina se perguntar se Rony não estaria se apaixonando por sua melhor amiga.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Oii gente, achei que eu não ia ter tempo para postar ate o fim de semana. Minha cachorra adoeceu e foi uma agonia aqui em casa e mal tive tempo para vir postar, mas ainda bem ela ja esta bem melhor e to voltando a minha rotina normalmente. espero que gostem desses de hoje ^^_

 _Deixem Reviews, vocês não sabem o quanto elas me estimulam :D ate o final de semana._


	24. Capitulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

— Dá para ir mais rápido? — perguntou Hermione, um pouco irritada por estarem demorando tanto para voltar à cidade. Tinha exatamente quarenta minutos para se arrumar e chegar ao trabalho.

— Claro. Só que serei multado — respondeu Rony.

— Acho que você pode pagar.

— Qual é o seu problema? — Ele trocou de faixa. — Estava tudo bem ontem à noite e, de repente, você começou a agir como uma p...

— Se tem amor à vida, não termine essa frase.

— ... como uma peste. — Rony abriu um sorriso e ultrapassou um carro.

Hermione ignorou o sorriso ridiculamente brilhante e olhou pela janela.

— Está tudo bem, tudo ótimo. Só tenho muito trabalho a fazer, se quiser tirar todo esse tempo de folga para o casamento.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

Depois de alguns minutos, Rony perguntou:

— Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

Alguma coisa que ele tenha feito? Será que ele era assim tão burro? Estava brincando com os sentimentos dela, fazendo com que ela se apaixonasse por ele mesmo que ele não tivesse qualquer interesse além da amizade!

— Não — mentiu. — Só estou cansada.

— Desculpe. — Ele entrou com o carro pelo bairro Queen Anne Hill. — Sabe, se foi culpa minha. Não quis chatear você por causa dos seus pais nem fazer com que todos quase fôssemos presos, nem...

— Rony — interrompeu Hermione. — Foi o melhor aniversário de todos. Eu juro. Só preciso voltar à vida real, sabe?

Meu Deus, como aquilo tinha soado deprimente! Voltar à vida real, na qual Hermione não era uma princesa, Rony com toda a certeza não era seu príncipe e ela trabalhava em um lugar onde todos riam dela por trás das pranchetas.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, já que não disse mais nem sequer uma palavra. Rony apenas estacionou o carro e deixou que ela fosse sem ao menos se despedir.

Era melhor assim.

Tinha de ser.

Quando chegou ao trabalho, Hermione já estava dez minutos atrasada e não tinha tomado café da manhã.

Algumas pessoas começaram a sussurrar quando ela passou, o que não era assim tão incomum. Ela caminhava até a mesa de trabalho sob os olhares dos colegas. Por favor! Ela não tinha voltado com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, depois de uma noite de sexo, nem nada! E não porque a ideia lhe tivesse desagradado, na véspera. Argh! Como podia ser tão idiota? Aquele cara era sua kriptonita: um beijo, e ela ficava sem forças! Ele deveria vir com uma placa de "Perigo!", ou um aviso do Governo, de alerta às mulheres inocentes.

— Oi. — Um homem que ela nunca tinha visto entrou em seu caminho. — Feliz aniversário, Hermione. Espero que tenha sido maravilhoso.

— Ah, sim, obrigada. — Sentindo-se desconfortável, Hermione olhou ao redor e notou que todas as atenções estavam voltadas para ela. Mantendo a cabeça baixa, foi direto para sua mesa.

Estava coberta de rosas.

Centenas de rosas amarelas.

Pegou o cartão com as mãos trêmulas. Dentro dele havia um bilhete: "Sinto muito por você ter chorado. Espero que tenha tido um ótimo aniversário. Passo para pegá-la às cinco, para terminarmos a lista. Rony."

— Caramba.

— De quem são? — Seu chefe, Mark, se aproximou por trás dela e sorriu. — E por que não nos disse que era seu aniversário?

— Eu, hã...

— Não precisa dizer. Mas quero que você vá à minha sala, está bem? Quando estiver pronta. — Ele ergueu a caneca no ar, fazendo-a sentir o cheiro da cafeína de que ela tanto precisava, e se afastou.

Hermione guardou a bolsa e foi até a sala de Mark. Fechou a porta e se sentou.

— Você não disse que estaria no casamento de Potter — começou ele. Nada de "Olá, Hermione!" ou de um "Oi, tudo bem?". Nada. Apenas essa afirmação. De que ela se esquecera de mencionar que iria ao casamento do século. Ops?

— Eu, hã... estava tentando respeitar a privacidade do casal. — A mentira veio naturalmente. Na verdade, só queria afastar o foco dela e de Rony outra vez.

A notícia acabaria vazando, e ela não queria ser cercada pelas colegas de trabalho, todas perguntando como era o cheiro dele.

— Quero que você faça a cobertura.

— Mas sou uma convidada.

— Exatamente. — Ele se inclinou para a frente e juntou as mãos na mesa. Seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam, e as luzes fluorescentes faziam sobressair uma veia em sua testa. — Desde aquele incidente... — Era assim que ele o chamava. O incidente em que ela aparecera para dar as notícias completamente bêbada, depois de uma noite com o infame solteirão de Seattle. Nunca permitiriam que ela esquecesse aquilo?

Mark fez uma pausa e pigarreou.

— Você cobriu algumas histórias aqui e ali, mas ainda não recuperou o posto de âncora do jornal. Não é só você. É nossa reputação que está em jogo. Não podemos permitir que uma garota com seu tipo de...

Ah, isso seria interessante!

— ... reputação... seja o rosto da Komo News. Mas estou disposto a lhe dar uma segunda chance se você fizer um bom trabalho na cobertura desse casamento. Todos os jornais querem publicar essa matéria, mas somos os únicos que têm uma vantagem: você.

— Eu precisaria pedir permissão, Mark. Sabe disso.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Peça ou não peça. Você decide. Mas, mesmo que neguem, quero que faça a reportagem.

— Mas...

— É sua carreira que está em jogo, Hermione. Quer outra chance ou não? Porque, se não quiser, a porta da rua é a serventia da casa. — Ele se virou para o computador e não olhou para ela uma segunda vez. — Está dispensada.

Ela se levantou com cuidado.

— Sim, senhor.

— Ah, Hermione?

Ela se virou.

— Quero que pense bem sobre seu futuro. Talvez a Komo News não seja o lugar certo para você. Temos diversos outros graduados ansiosos para assumir seu posto.

Lutando contra as lágrimas, Hermione saiu da sala e seguiu direto para a mesa. O cheiro de rosas a deixou sufocada. Ou talvez fosse o medo. Não sabia ao certo.

Com as mãos trêmulas, pegou o celular e ligou para Gina.

Caixa postal.

É claro.

Eles deviam estar no avião.

O problema era que Hermione sabia que Gina queria privacidade. Esta era uma das principais razões de ela ter escolhido fazer o casamento em Potter Abbey, em vez de em uma grande igreja. A casa era propriedade particular, então conseguiriam manter os paparazzi sob controle. Tudo bem que Harry não era tão famoso quanto Rony, mas a família era dona de metade de Seattle, praticamente, e tinha sido citada na _Forbes_ mais vezes do que Hermione poderia contar. O casamento era uma notícia das grandes. Os Potters eram magnatas, donos de empresas milionárias. E as pessoas eram quase tão obcecadas pelos irmãos Potter quanto pelos Seahawks, o time de futebol americano.

Foi um mau começo para o dia de Hermione. Ela trabalhou durante o almoço e, quando o relógio deu cinco horas, estava tão desesperada para ir embora que quase saiu correndo pela porta no instante exato em que o ponteiro grande chegou ao doze.

— Pronta? — perguntou uma voz atrás de Hermione.

Mais sussurros e murmúrios de surpresa, alguns palavrões, e então um gemido. Sim, uma das mulheres tinha gemido em voz alta.

— Rony. — Hermione engoliu em seco e se virou, pronta para encarar o deus grego. Ele vestia camiseta branca e uma calça jeans apertada e rasgada. Santa Mãe de Deus, estava lindo!

Entendeu finalmente o gemido.

Fingindo não estar intimidada quando aqueles olhos cor de mel esverdeados encontraram os dela, Hermione pegou a bolsa e se levantou.

— Estou pronta, se você também estiver.

Alguns celulares foram erguidos, virados para eles. O sorriso de Rony não chegou aos olhos. Na verdade, ele parecia quase... irritado. Umedecendo os lábios, acenou de leve para as pessoas que estavam em pé ao redor deles e se virou. Algumas mulheres começaram a conversar em voz alta perto do cubículo de Hermione.

— Ótimo. — Ele sorriu e colocou uma das mãos em suas costas enquanto seguiam pelo corredor.

Mais algumas risadinhas de deboche foram ouvidas quando passaram pelas salas.

E então uma cantada.

A mão de Rony parecia queimar as costas de Hermione. Ela não deixou de notar que, quando passaram pela sala de Mark, seu chefe tinha um brilho de satisfação no olhar. Maldito. Estavam quase livres.

Hermione apertou o botão do elevador e rezou para que ele fosse mais rápido. Daria para ouvir se um alfinete caísse. O departamento ficava estranhamente silencioso sem o burburinho e as risadas habituais.

— Rony? Rony Potter? — Uma mulher pigarreou.

Hermione e Rony se viraram.

Michelle Klike era a repórter que substituíra Hermione no jornal das cinco. Tinha

cabelos loiros brilhosos e era magra como uma modelo. Seu apelido era Barbie.

— Oi? — O homem umedeceu os lábios e deu aquele sorriso falso outra vez.

— Michelle Klike. Tenho certeza de que já me viu no jornal. — Ela balançou o cabelo platinado e deu uma piscadela. — A gente devia marcar um almoço. Adoraria conhecê-lo melhor.

Aham, claro. Hermione bufou com desdém. Michelle a olhou, irritada, e voltou a atenção para Rony outra vez.

— Eu, hã... — Rony sacudiu a cabeça e passou um braço ao redor de Hermione. — Estou ocupado.

O sorriso de Michelle se tornou algo mais parecido com um rosnado quando ela voltou os olhos para a colega de trabalho, depois para Rony e de volta para a outra mulher, com a testa franzida, parecendo confusa.

— Bem... — Ela pegou um cartão. — Me avise quando tiver acabado com Hermione, e a gente marca.

 _Acabado?_ Hermione ergueu tanto as sobrancelhas que provavelmente se perderam em seus cabelos, e ela deu um passo na direção de Michelle.

— Obrigado, mas já escolhi a repórter com quem falo.

— Por enquanto. — Michelle abriu aquele maldito sorriso outra vez e foi embora.

As portas do elevador se abriram, graças a Deus.

Rony apertou o botão de fechar portas pelo menos dez vezes antes de elas obedecerem, então uma música brega encobriu o silêncio constrangedor.

— Desculpe — ele disse, finalmente, com a voz rouca. — Não costuma ser tão ruim. Quer dizer...

— Rony. — Hermione levantou a mão, com a intenção de fazê-lo calar-se. — Não precisa se explicar. Sei quem e o que você é, está bem? Vamos deixar isso pra lá. E pense comigo: ao menos você não vai precisar ir à boate para arrumar a próxima.

As narinas de Rony se inflaram e seus olhos ficaram frios por um breve momento antes de ele os desviar e sacudir a cabeça. Quando as portas do elevador enfim se abriram outra vez, ele deixou que Hermione saísse na frente e de novo pôs a mão em suas costas. O que ele estava fazendo? Ela havia acabado de tentar afastá-lo de novo, e ele continuava a ser legal?

Ela o encarou, desconfiada.

— O que você está tentando fazer?

Ele deu de ombros enquanto caminhavam pelo estacionamento.

— Pensei em comermos alguma coisa antes de resolvermos o presente de casamento e os bonecos do bolo — explicou Rony, destravando as portas de um BMW branco. Sério, quantos carros aquele cara tinha?

— Pode ser. — Hermione entrou no carro e mais uma vez se deu conta de que era delírio dela até mesmo imaginar ficar com um cara como Rony. Ele estava brincando com ela, só podia ser isso. No instante em que ela fosse embora, ele ligaria para Barbie. — Para onde vamos primeiro?

— Bem... — Ele deu partida no carro. Jesus, o que ele estava usando? Que tipo de perfume era aquele? Ela se inclinou para a frente e sentiu o rosto corar quando estremeceu ao aspirar o cheiro dele.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou Rony. O carro estava em ponto morto outra vez. Os olhos dele brilhavam de divertimento.

— Hã... — Hermione se afastou de repente. — Só ajudando a ver.

— Ver?

— O trânsito. — Ela apontou para trás, para os carros inexistentes que não transitavam pelo estacionamento.

— Acho que vou conseguir me virar sozinho. — Ele deu uma piscadela e continuou a dar ré enquanto Hermione rezava para que o carro a engolisse.

— Então, esse seu restaurante... — Mudando de assunto, ela procurou um batom na bolsa. — Ele fica perto do lugar onde resolveremos a questão do bolo?

— É.

— Legal.

Mas que droga. Será que o clima ficaria desconfortável assim o tempo inteiro?

— Obrigada pelas flores. Eram bem bonitas. — Pronto, ela fizera as pazes.

— Eram amarelas — comentou Rony enquanto manobrava o carro para pegar a Third Street.

— Eram — concordou Hermione, devagar.

— São a cor do perdão.

— Está certo.

— Só achei que devesse saber. — Ele deu de ombros.

— Rony, você não fez nada de errado.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas continuou a dirigir enquanto Hermione tentava não parecer uma cadela no cio ao sentir o cheiro que continuava a emanar dele.

Rony estacionou em uma vaga perto de um pequeno restaurante e contornou o carro para ajudá-la a sair.

— Sei que parece um botequim, mas é muito bom. Juro.

O prédio de tijolos era velho, como a maioria dos edifícios do centro de Seattle. A porta do restaurante era vermelha, e, ao lado dela, pintado com tinta spray, o nome do restaurante: Fork. Hum. Ela deu de ombros e o seguiu porta adentro.

Havia algumas pessoas lá. As mesas eram de diferentes modelos, todas cobertas com toalhas quadriculadas, sobre as quais havia gigantescas taças de vinho. Hum, talvez ela gostasse do lugar, afinal. Rony segurou sua mão, levou-a até uma mesa no canto e puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

— Você já pediu? — Hermione apontou para uma taça de vinho que, servida, estava sobre a mesa.

— Não. — Ele sorriu. — As mesas daqui são assim. O vinho está incluso. Pode beber à vontade, sempre. A primeira taça é sempre do vinho da casa, depois eles trazem o que for de sua preferência.

— Meu Deus. — Hermione lançou um olhar de cobiça para a taça de vinho. — Você me trouxe ao paraíso.

O sorriso que ele deu foi tão grande que Hermione engasgou antes de olhar para o cardápio. Era escrito à mão em um pequeno quadro-negro disposto ao lado dos talheres.

— Gostou? — perguntou Rony.

— Amei. — Hermione o encarou e sorriu.


	25. Capitulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

Tinha sido um acidente. Ele ia pedir apenas uma maldita flor. Mas então se lembrou da expressão desanimada de Hermione, de como ela parecia triste quando saiu do carro. E pediu mais algumas. Enquanto conversava com o florista, foi como se ele tivesse perdido totalmente o domínio sobre a própria boca.

E quando o homem lhe perguntou o porquê de ele estar enviando flores, bem... foi naquele momento que tudo saiu do controle. Porque ele não conseguiu evitar que sua mente criasse imagens da expressão do rosto de Hermione ao chegar ao trabalho e ver a mesa coberta de flores. Estava convencido de que ninguém nunca se dera o trabalho de fazer alguma coisa legal por ela. Podia apostar a própria vida nisso.

Tudo bem... Tinha sido um pouco excessivo.

Talvez muito excessivo.

Mas era uma oferta de paz. Quem foi que disse que ofertas de paz não podiam ser excessivas? Ele queria que ela se sentisse bem.

Missão cumprida.

Até que viu o rosto dela outra vez.

Realmente, precisava parar de se encontrar com Hermione. Trazia à tona sentimentos indesejados, que faziam, por exemplo, com que ele se sentisse vulnerável ou estúpido.

E ela o estava olhando _daquele jeito_ de novo: o olhar que as mulheres fazem quando estão começando a se apaixonar. Normalmente, ele odiaria isso. Mas não desta vez. Agora, ele ansiava por ver nela aquela expressão. Hermione o estava arruinando aos poucos. Ele não sabia se devia fugir ou se devia beijá-la e acabar logo com isso tudo. Porém, o mesmo medo irritante ainda bloqueava todos os pensamentos lógicos e o faziam repensar cada decisão.

Sabia que era um babaca e que não a merecia. Também sabia que era provável que ele estragasse tudo e que ela passasse a odiá-lo.

E tinha ainda seu passado com as mulheres. Somando isso às coisas vergonhosas que fizera com Gina, Rony não tinha certeza se podia confiar em si mesmo, quanto mais deixar que outra pessoa confiasse.

Com um suspiro, ele olhou para o cardápio e tentou encontrar o que pedir. Tudo parecia embaralhado, nada parecia gostoso — nada além dela.

E, por mais triste que fosse, Hermione não estava no cardápio. Talvez conseguisse encontrar um pedaço de giz, e então poderia escrever o nome dela e pedir com delicadeza.

E depois, com _delicadeza_ , empurraria tudo para fora da mesa.

E, com bastante _delicadeza_ , tiraria as roupas dela _._

E, ainda com _delicadeza_ , a possuiria...

— Ron? — Hermione interrompeu seus pensamentos. — Seu rosto está vermelho, está tudo bem?

Claro que não. Não estava nada bem.

Ele apertou as laterais da cadeira e deu um breve aceno de cabeça.

— Só estava pensando.

— Se importa de dizer o quê? — Hermione riu. — Seus pensamentos parecem interessantes.

Ah, se ela soubesse!

O garçom surgiu do nada.

— Prontos para pedir?

Droga. Se Rony estivesse olhando para o cardápio de verdade, conseguiria responder, mas sua mente estava vazia, e ele estivera mirando a boca de Hermione como um homem faminto. Perfeito. Estava ficando louco. Vovó ficaria feliz.

— Vou querer a salada do chef com batatas fritas.

Rony riu e apontou para Hermione.

— Eu também.

Ela tomou um gole de vinho e fechou os olhos.

Com a boca completamente seca, Rony a assistiu saborear o vinho tinto e engolir.

Teria sorte se conseguisse sair do restaurante sem morrer de excitação. Pigarreou e conseguiu desviar os olhos.

— Batatas fritas e salada, é?

— O melhor dos dois mundos — respondeu Hermione.

Pelo canto do olho, Rony reparou que o cálice da tentação, mais conhecido como taça de vinho, estava de volta à mesa. Suspirou e conseguiu recuperar um pouco de autocontrole quando seus olhos encontraram os dela outra vez.

— Então, vamos comer. — Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. — Depois pegamos os bonequinhos do bolo, e aí só vai ficar faltando uma tarefa, não é isso?

— Isso.

— Deve ser fácil.

— Vamos terminar rápido. — Rony deu uma piscadela.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olá gente, estou tentando normalizar as postagens como antigamente e essa semana tive sucesso hehehehehe, espero que que vocês estejam gostando e continuo esperando comentários de vocês ^^_

 _ate o final de semana :D e espero que gostem desses dois capitulos de hoje. beijos ^^_


	26. Capitulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

— A gente precisa parar de dizer que vai ser rápido. — Hermione suspirou enquanto observavam a velhinha que digitava usando apenas os indicadores.

— Então... — Blanche, a dona da loja de bolos, parou de digitar. — Qual é mesmo o sobrenome?

— Potter — respondeu Rony, bem devagar.

— Pode soletrar, por favor? — A senhora sorriu, revelando fileiras de dentes que pareciam dentadura.

— Ah, claro. P-O-T-T-E-R.

— P. — Ela digitou e olhou para cima.

Hermione por pouco não conseguiu segurar o riso. Precisou desviar o olhar.

— O. — Rony fez uma pausa.

E lá estava Blanche, olhando para cima outra vez. Mas que droga! Aquela mulher seria um teste de paciência até mesmo para os santos!

— T. — continuou ele.

— Pot? — perguntou Blanche. — Tão curtinho! Que tipo de sobrenome é esse?

— Não, não, não — Rony se inclinou sobre o balcão. — Tem mais três letras.

— Ah! — Blanche levou as mãos às bochechas e deu uma risada. — Desculpe, querido. Esse cérebro velho já não funciona como antes!

— Ele ainda funciona? — murmurou Hermione. Rony lhe deu uma cotovelada e continuou a soletrar.

— T.

Blanche apertou a letra no teclado e olhou para cima.

Sério, daria para assar um pão no tempo que ela levava para digitar um nome.

— E.

— R.

Hermione e Rony suspiraram quando a atendente finalmente digitou a última letra e apertou "enter".

Os únicos sons na loja minúscula eram o zumbido do computador e o violino que tocava baixinho, como música ambiente. Alguns cupcakes estavam expostos em um porta-bolo colocado diante da máquina registradora e havia alguns bonequinhos de bolo espalhados por ali. Era uma loja realmente pequena.

— Ah, não! — A atendente suspirou.

Rony olhou para Hermione. Uma expressão de completa irritação passou por suas feições perfeitas antes de ele perguntar, com a voz contida:

— Blanche, algum problema?

— São os bonequinhos.

— Sim?

— Os que foram entregues são um pouco diferentes dos modelos encomendados. Tentei ligar para o número cadastrado, mas ninguém retornou a ligação.

— Que número? — perguntou Rony.

As mãos lentas de Blanche navegaram pelo teclado. Dois minutos depois, a senhora lia um número na tela.

— Vovó! — disseram Hermione e Rony ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse um palavrão.

— Posso pegar os bonequinhos, vocês dão uma olhada e decidem o que fazer, que tal? — Blanche ergueu uma das mãos no ar. — Vou lá. Só preciso encontrar...

Quando ela desapareceu nos fundos da loja, Hermione se apoiou no balcão e suspirou.

— Quando ela voltar, estarei velha demais para ter filhos.

— Ao menos não terá todos aqueles gatos.

— Muito obrigada, sr. Sensível. Obrigada.

Ele deu de ombros e percorreu o olhar pela loja.

— Esse não parece ser o tipo de lugar no qual Gina escolheria encomendar os bonecos do bolo.

— Nem me diga! — resmungou Hermione. — O vestido que experimentei era horrível. Juro que pensei que vovó tivesse me levado ao lugar errado.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, e estavam bufando.

— Você não acha que... — começou a perguntar Rony.

— Que o quê? — Hermione pôs as mãos nos quadris. — Que vovó esteja pregando uma peça na gente, fazendo tudo isso de propósito, só para nos torturar?

— Não. — Rony balançou a cabeça. — E você?

Hermione semicerrou os olhos e se virou para a porta. Era um lugar respeitável, e a senhora parecia ter projetos legais.

— Acho que ela não chegaria a tanto.

— Ela fingiu a própria morte para juntar Gina e Harry. Pode acreditar, esse é exatamente o tipo de coisa que ela faria.

— Aqui está! — Blanche apareceu com bonequinhos de bolo perfeitamente normais. Um casal parecido com Gina e Harry dançava abraçados.

— Nada mau. — Rony olhou para Blanche. — Qual o problema?

Então a atendente tirou a plataforma da caixa, sobre a qual pôs os bonequinhos de vidro.

E na plataforma estava escrito: TETAS PARA SEMPRE.

— Caramba! — Rony murmurou um palavrão. — Não podemos usar isto no casamento!

Hermione cobriu a boca com a mão, tentando segurar a risada. Então pigarreou, antes de perguntar:

— Hã, será que tem algum jeito de usarmos os bonequinhos sem a plataforma?

A senhora pareceu horrorizar-se diante mesmo da simples menção àquela possibilidade.

— Sem a plataforma?

Hermione assentiu.

— Sem a plataforma? — Os olhos de Blanche faiscaram.

— Fique quietinha — sussurrou Rony, segurando a mão de Hermione e se colocando na frente dela, como se quisesse protegê-la.

— Eles precisam ficar na plataforma! — gritou a atendente. — Todos os bonequinhos têm uma plataforma própria para o perfeito encaixe no bolo. Do contrário, eles afundam. Quer arruinar o casamento? Que tipo de noiva é você?

— Ah. — Hermione olhou para a senhora, espiando por trás de Rony. — Não sou a noiva.

Os olhos de Blanche se estreitaram.

— Mas veio buscar os bonequinhos.

— Sou a dama de honra. — Hermione ergueu uma das mãos.

Blanche olhou para Rony.

— E-eu, hã... — gaguejou ele. — Sou o irmão. Padrinho.

— E deixaram que isso acontecesse? Deixaram que eles pedissem uma plataforma com a palavra errada? — Blanche contornou o balcão lentamente e encarou os dois. — Que tipo de amigos vocês são?

— Amigos ruins. — concordou Rony. — Péssimos.

Blanche sacudiu a cabeça.

— Quando vai ser o casamento?

— Semana que vem — respondeu Hermione.

— Bem, então espero que tenham boa sorte quando forem contar a eles que não haverá bonequinhos de bolo.

— Vamos levar! — gritou Hermione, ainda trás de Rony.

Ele se virou para ela.

— Está escrito "Tetas Para Sempre". Não tem como usar esse troço no bolo de casamento.

— Eles precisam dos bonequinhos! — argumentou Hermione. — Você é homem. Não consegue construir uma plataforma nova, que a gente possa usar para pôr os bonequinhos que eles encomendaram? O arranjo é bonito. Tirando a parte das "Tetas".

Rony abriu um sorriso.

Hermione desviou os olhos de novo.

— Que se dane. — Ele pegou o cartão de crédito. — Vamos levar. Com plataforma e tudo.

— Que ótimo. — Blanche sorriu. — Tenho certeza de que a noiva e o noivo vão adorar. E, se precisarem dos bonequinhos em outra ocasião, não se esqueçam da Estamos no Topo.

— Só por cima do meu cadáver — murmurou Rony, entregando a Hermione o recibo enquanto pegava a caixa e saía da loja.

Hermione o seguiu sem reclamar.

Eles entraram no carro.

E caíram na gargalhada.

— Não deviam ter nos encarregado de nada — comentou Hermione, quando finalmente parou de rir.

— O que a gente vai fazer? Se foi esse o pedido de Gina, ela vai pirar quando vir que está errado.

Hermione deu de ombros.

— Vamos pensar em alguma coisa. Agora, temos de terminar a lista. Nosso voo é amanhã à noite.

— Está bem.

— Ah, aqui está. — Ela entregou o recibo a Rony e pôs o cinto de segurança.

— Só pode ser brincadeira. — Rony soltou um palavrão e amassou o recibo antes de jogá-lo no chão.

— Algum problema?

— Sim, esses bonequinhos custaram 2 mil dólares.

— Quê?! — exclamou Hermione.

Rony deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

— Tetas estão cada vez mais caras.

Hermione cobriu o rosto com as mãos e gargalhou. Mas se sentiu paralisar quando Rony esticou o braço e apoiou a mão na parte de trás de seu assento para dar marcha a ré. A mão de Rony roçou seu pescoço. Um calafrio involuntário percorreu o corpo de Hermione.

— Hum. — Ela se inclinou para a frente e pegou a lista. — Beleza, agora só precisamos pegar o presente da vovó.

— Onde?

Hermione apertou os olhos.

— Que estranho!

— O quê?

— É só um endereço?

Rony deu de ombros.

— Diga qual é. Vou botar no GPS.

Hermione leu o endereço em voz alta. Por sorte, o lugar ao qual tinham de ir ficava a apenas alguns quarteirões do centro, perto da faculdade e da Queen Anne Hill.

Quando viraram na rua, Rony acrescentou:

— Não duvido nada de que vovó tenha escolhido um presente inapropriado. Estou só avisando.

— Ah, por favor, Rony! — Hermione revirou os olhos. — Não pode ser assim tão ruim.


	27. Capitulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Rony percebeu que podia, sim, ser bem ruim, ou ainda pior, quando pararam em frente a uma farmácia.

— Não estou entendendo. Esse é o endereço que vovó deu?

Ele olhou para o papel outra vez e depois para o relógio. Estava ficando tarde, e, embora não se importasse de passar tempo com Hermione, não havia a menor chance de ele ficar com ela durante a noite, não com seu corpo reagindo daquele jeito. Acabaria estragando tudo. Uau, já estava começando a fugir! Nunca pensou que veria o dia em que isso aconteceria.

— Então acha que devíamos ir embora? — perguntou Hermione.

— Vou ligar para ela. — Rony pegou o celular e telefonou para vovó, que atendeu no segundo toque.

— Que foi?

— Estamos na farmácia, onde deveríamos pegar o presente. Você por acaso nos deu o endereço errado?

— Não.

Droga! Até mesmo a paciência de um padre seria testada por aquela mulher!

— Está bem. Então, o presente está aqui na farmácia.

— Sim, estão.

— Estão?

Vovó gritou alguma coisa e cobriu o telefone com as mãos. Então pigarreou.

— Sim, só precisa ir lá dentro e pedir as coisas que estão em nome de Rony Potter.

— Por que você botou a encomenda no meu nome?

Vovó parou e riu.

— Ah, já estou indo!

— Oi?

— Não é com você. — Ela deu uma risadinha. — Está no seu nome porque é você quem vai pegar tudo. Agora, vá lá e procure o gerente, que é uma pessoa ótima. Ele deve estar trabalhando hoje à noite, e está à sua espera.

— Vovó, eu não queria perguntar...

— Então não pergunte! — O celular ficou mudo.

Rony soltou um palavrão e guardou o aparelho no bolso da frente.

— Algo me diz que não deveríamos entrar.

Ignorando-o, Hermione abriu a porta.

— Vamos lá. Cadê sua coragem? É só uma farmácia. Ela deve ter comprado um cartão-presente ou algo do tipo. Só precisamos pegar.

Rony pensou em como deveria aprender a ouvir a voz da consciência. Aquela que gritava coisas como PERIGO! ou ALERTA VERMELHO! quando se está prestes a cair em uma armadilha. Aquela situação era claramente uma armadilha.

Em vez de ouvir a voz da consciência, ignorou-a. Principalmente porque Hermione estava andando mais à frente, e Rony ficou hipnotizado pelo movimento de seus quadris. Não havia nada a fazer, além de segui-la.

Mas ele realmente deveria ter ficado onde estava.

Soube disso no instante em que entraram na loja e ele se apresentou.

— Ah! — Bob, o gerente, estendeu a mão. — Estávamos esperando você! Acho que tenho tudo o que sua avó pediu para esse casamento bem aqui! — Ele deu uma piscadela.

Rony fez careta.

Hermione olhou para dentro da cesta.

Realmente, não deveria estar fazendo isso.

Bob, pensando que ela não tinha conseguido ver, despejou o conteúdo no balcão.

— Então. — Bob pigarreou. — Sua avó expressou o interesse em bisnetos. Esses são os melhores testes de fertilidade do mercado. Eles vão, é claro, mostrar quando esta doce jovem — ele indicou Hermione com uma das mãos — estiver ovulando. Sabe como usá-los, senhorita?

Hermione arregalou os olhos, horrorizada. Então abriu e fechou a boca.

Rony riu, nervoso.

— Ela, hã... Quer dizer, nós... nós nos viramos.

Hermione lançou um olhar que dizia "Só por cima do meu cadáver é que 'nós nos viramos' juntos!", mas não disse nada.

— E essas... — Bob puxou uma caixa de camisinhas e a sacudiu no ar. — Ah, esperem! Não, não está certo. É o tamanho errado.

— Vamos ficar com essas mesmo. — Rony tentou colocar as camisinhas de volta na cesta, mas Bob as tirou de seu alcance bem a tempo.

— Ora, jovenzinho! — Bob fez que não com o dedo na cara de Rony. — Você sabe muito bem como é irresponsável usar uma camisinha que não cabe direito. Sua avó e eu já discutimos todos os seus... problemas. Você precisa do tamanho certo...

— Perfeito! — interrompeu Rony, sentindo o rosto esquentar. — Essas são do tamanho perfeito!

Ele tentou tomar a caixa, mas Bob se afastou e falou, pelo comunicador geral da loja.

— Stacey, pode ir ao terceiro corredor e pegar a caixa de camisinhas PP? Tem um cliente aqui que está precisando delas.

Meu Deus do céu!

Ele ia matar a avó.

Rony soltou uma risada nervosa.

— Não, sério. É brincadeira. Minha avó estava só brincando. Eu não... Quer dizer, isso não é bem verdade. Não é o meu tamanho, eu, eu... — Ora, mas que droga! O que ele podia dizer?

Em pânico, ele olhou para Hermione, buscando socorro.

Ela riu de forma maliciosa, então se virou e piscou inocentemente para Bob. Não. Não era possível que ela fosse piorar as coisas.

— Ron — ronronou, passando o braço pelo dele. — Já tivemos longas conversas sobre isso. — Péssima escolha de palavras. — E concordamos que você precisa aceitar seu corpo. Todos têm algumas... pequeninas, mínimas, minúsculas desvantagens. Não é mesmo, Bob?

— Não é pequeno! Não tenho p...

— Aqui! — Uma garota na casa dos vinte se aproximou do caixa com a pequena embalagem e olhou para Rony. Então arregalou os olhos. — Rony? Rony Potter?

Será que era possível morrer de vergonha?

Stacey. Ele tinha esquecido o nome dela, mas reconheceu o rosto. Dois meses antes, em um bar em Belltown. Quais eram as chances de que a única mulher na vida com quem ele tivera problemas de desempenho na cama estivesse na farmácia? E naquele momento.

Era isso. Vovó tinha implantado um microfone em seu corpo. Em algum lugar. Estava sempre ouvindo, sempre vendo. Meu Deus, será que ela trabalhava para a NASA?

— Está tudo bem? — Ela brincou com a embalagem nas mãos e, então, parecendo se lembrar do que estava carregando, entregou a caixa e parou. — Espere. Essas são para você?

Hermione pegou a caixa.

— Sim, são. Não é mesmo, Ron?

Rony só conseguiu assentir enquanto pedaços de sua masculinidade se desfaziam bem diante de seus olhos. Agora só lhe restava ir assistir a um filme de Nicholas Sparks e se sentar no sofá com uma garrafa de vinho, falando sobre sua TPM.

Era seu fim.

— Ah, bem... — Stacey começou a se afastar lentamente. Como qualquer mulher sã faria diante de uma situação dessas. Não tinha dúvidas de que ela estava agradecendo a Deus as pequenas bênçãos enquanto desaparecia pelo corredor.

— Muito bem. — Bob bateu palmas. — Vamos ver o que aquela sua avó maravilhosa colocou na lista.

— Sim. — Hermione abriu um sorriso. — Vamos.

— É sério, isso? — Rony firmou os pés no chão enquanto dava uma cotovelada nas costelas de Hermione. — Um pequeno problema? Você sabe que não é verdade. Quer dizer, você realmente sabe que não é verdade.

Ela deu de ombros.

Droga. Dá para saber que um homem está desesperado quando ele está prestes a arrancar as roupas e a ficar pelado na frente do atendente da farmácia só para provar um ponto.

Ou desesperado, ou louco para ser preso.

Mas que droga! Quando é que aquele dia ia acabar?

— Ah, aqui está — continuou Bob, puxando um pequeno saco branco com uma receita presa. — Isso deve ajudar muito. Mas tome apenas quando precisar. Se sua ereção durar mais de quatro horas, procure ajuda médica imediatamente. Mas deve melhorar muito a lua de mel, se é que você está me entendendo. — Ele piscou para Hermione.

Em resposta, ela deu uma risadinha.

— Não preciso disso. — Rony cruzou os braços.

— Sua avó disse.

— Ela está senil! Semana passada queria fazer um show em Vegas com tigres! — exclamou Rony.

— Veja bem, filho...

— Rony. — Hermione deu tapinhas em seu braço. — Não há nada de errado em admitir que tem um problema.

Forçando-se a sorrir, ele se virou para Hermione.

— Sabe de uma coisa, querida?

Ela sorria com os olhos.

— O quê?

— Você está certa.

— Estou? — O sorriso dela se desfez, o olhar se tornou desconfiado.

— É claro. — Rony envolveu seus ombros com o braço. — Deve ser por isso que vovó decidiu não incluir licor ou vinho na cesta.

— Mas...

— Ela tem um problema com bebidas. — Rony indicou Hermione com a cabeça. — Mas tudo bem. Afinal, você já está sóbria há quanto tempo, querida? Um dia? — Ele estalou os dedos. — Ah, não, deixe isso para lá. Eu me esqueci da garrafinha na sua bolsa. Meu bem, é bom saber que podemos conversar sobre essas coisas. Talvez agora que me disse que vai parar de beber, a gente consiga ter um filho. Ainda bem que temos esses testes de fertilidade.

Os olhos de Hermione faiscaram.

— É, ainda bem. — As palavras saíam depressa. — Afinal de contas, se você tomar o Viagra, ao menos vou me lembrar de que fizemos sexo!

— Ah, você vai lembrar.

— Que bom! Porque, na noite passada, fiquei fazendo a lista de compras.

— Na qual você só botou mais bebida! — gritou Rony.

Os narizes estavam colados, a respiração, pesada, e, por algum motivo insano, Rony só conseguia pensar em beijá-la. Com força. E em ensinar a ela uma lição, e depois a empurrar contra o balcão — de preferência, _longe_ do teste de fertilidade — e, então, dar um jeito nela. Várias vezes.

Hermione olhou para os lábios dele.

Rony se inclinou na direção dela, mas Hermione chegou primeiro.

Seus lábios se encontraram com tanta força que Rony gemeu.

Sentiu o gosto de vinho e sal nos lábios carnudos dela. Deus, como ele queria lamber o corpo dela inteirinho, de cima a baixo! Até que ela implorasse, pedindo-lhe que parasse.

— Hã, sr. Potter. — Bob pigarreou.

Sobressaltado, Rony se afastou de Hermione.

— É... o teste de fertilidade — disse ela, rouca. — Sabe, todos esses pós mágicos para fazer bebês, e tudo o mais. — Seus olhos se fecharam quando percebeu como aquela desculpa soava ridícula.

— Vamos levar tudo. — Rony limpou a boca com as costas da mão. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça uma vez e saiu da loja. Droga!

— Bem, gostaria de algum doce por mais cinquenta centavos? — perguntou

Bob.

— Nada de doce.

— Chiclete?

— Nada de chiclete! — Rony tocou o ponto entre os olhos. — Só o que vovó colocou na lista.

Bob deu de ombros e pegou o cartão de crédito de Rony, então colocou tudo na sacola bem devagar.

Assim que Rony pegou o recibo, saiu correndo da loja. Hermione estava esperando ao lado do carro.

Seus passos ecoaram no concreto enquanto ele andava até o BMW.

— Tudo bem?

Ela suspirou e se virou para responder.

— Bem, eu queria ter mesmo uma garrafinha.

— Ah, é?

Ela conseguiu sorrir.

Rony deu de ombros.

— Bem, não acho que gostaria de usar as camisinhas PP, muito obrigado.

Aquilo fez um sorriso surgir no rosto de Hermione. Rony abriu o carro para que entrassem.

— Então, é isso — disse ele, antes de ligar o carro. — Missão cumprida.

— É. — Ela assentiu. — Acho que sim.

— Sim. — Bravo consigo mesmo, Rony continuou. — Então, vai precisar de uma carona para o aeroporto ou de qualquer outra coisa, na quinta-feira?

— Ah, não. Não precisa. — Hermione umedeceu os lábios. Ainda estavam inchados do beijo. No que ele estava pensando? O teste de fertilidade... bem, ele funcionava sem nem sair da caixa.

Ele segurou o volante com força e conseguiu manter o sorriso tão tenso quanto o restante do corpo, que vibrava.

— Rony — chamou Hermione, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Rony estava realmente considerando encostar o carro e agarrá-la.

— Oi?

— Sobre o casamento. Você acha que vão permitir a presença da imprensa, para cobrir alguns detalhes antes da cerimônia e fazer algumas entrevistas com a família?

Pobre Char! Devia estar preocupada em aparecer estampada em todos os jornais outra vez. Ele precisava tranquilizá-la.

— Não mesmo. Gina falou especificamente que não queria a presença da imprensa. Então, não precisa se preocupar. Não querem transformar o casamento em um circo. Quer dizer, você sabe tanto quanto eu o que acontece quando jornalistas são envolvidos.

— Certo.

— Sem ofensas. — Ele fez uma careta. Por um momento, tinha se esquecido de que ela era repórter. Embora já não visse o rosto de Hermione nos jornais havia algum tempo. Não que fosse algum esquisito que gravava os programas dela, ou coisa do tipo. Ele pigarreou. — E como vai o trabalho?

— Ótimo.

— Tem algum projeto grande em mente? Curar a fome mundial, ou algo parecido?

— Algo parecido. — Hermione soltou um suspiro e olhou pela janela. — Aliás, me desculpe.

— Pelo quê?

— Pelas camisinhas. — Ela se virou para olhá-lo. O luar que passava pela janela do carro acentuava a curva delicada de seu pescoço.

Ele se endireitou no banco e conseguiu pigarrear, soando relativamente normal, e nem um pouco excitado, como se sentia. Droga. Quando foi a última vez que apenas a aparência de uma garota fora o bastante para que ele agisse como se ainda tivesse 14 anos?

— É, bem, me desculpe por ter chamado você de alcoólatra.

Ela sorriu, o tipo de sorriso que os homens viam nos sonhos, aqueles que guardam promessas de eternidade e beijos roubados, muitas risadas e... Rony sacudiu a cabeça. Não estava em seus planos, em sua vida, nem em seu futuro.

Ele estacionou no escritório da Komo, onde o carro de Hermione estava parado. No rádio do carro tocava uma música suave. Não era um encontro. Não era para ser, mas parecia um. Era embaraçoso, como todos os primeiros encontros. Do tipo em que as pessoas ficam sem saber onde pôr as mãos, se perguntando se estão com comida presa nos dentes ou se estão sendo esquisitas.

Hermione estendeu a mão para a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

— Vejo você depois, Rony.

— É.

Ele deixou que ela fosse embora.

Mais uma vez.

Parecia que ele sempre fazia isso. Ela sempre andava em direção a algo, e, por algum motivo, aquilo o fazia querer ir atrás dela. Como se Hermione fosse uma zebra e ele, um leão que precisasse capturá-la.

Será que ele só a queria porque ela era brava e difícil? Ou será que havia algo mais? Rony ligou o carro e aumentou o volume da música.

Realidade. Ele precisava voltar à realidade. Ou isso ou tomar um banho frio. Harry dissera que ele deveria manter distância, e, pela primeira vez na vida, não tinha vontade de decepcionar o irmão. Nem Gina.

— Siri — disse em voz alta, para o telefone. — Encontre o bar mais próximo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _desculpa essa demora gente, essas semanas que antecedem as provas ficam muito corridas pra mim e nem sei como encontrei tempo pra postar hoje. os próximos talvez demorem também, vou tentar não demorar a editar, mas com a semana de prova acho meio difícil. vocês estão gostando? comentem se sim, se não, ou apenas comentem kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _beijinhos e ate os próximos capitulos :D_


	28. Capitulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

Apesar de não estar namorando Rony, tudo o que Hermione queria fazer depois que ele a deixou em casa era abrir uma garrafa enorme de vinho e assistir a reality shows bem ruins. Por que isso? Afinal, ele não tinha feito nada de errado.

Além, é claro, de ser atraente a ponto de deixá-la tonta e de tratá-la como uma princesa, para, então, acusá-la de ser alcoólatra.

Ela sorriu, abriu a garrafa de vinho e serviu uma taça. Luna já estava dormindo, mas Hermione não conseguia tirar da cabeça os acontecimentos do dia. Como qualquer outra garota, queria dissecar cada detalhe de cada conversa que tivera com Rony, até que conseguisse entender o significado de tudo. Será que ele só estava sendo legal? Virando a página e tomando jeito, ou coisas do tipo? Ou será que era só uma estratégia para levá-la para a cama outra vez? Será que só estava agindo daquele jeito até conseguir o que queria? Para começo de conversa, será que ele a queria, ou só tinha se cansado do estilo de vida de play boy?

Para aumentar a lista crescente de problemas de Hermione, ele ainda tinha dito que não haveria imprensa no casamento. Talvez, se ela apresentasse a situação de forma diferente e fosse completamente sincera, se dissesse que perderia o emprego, assim como ele, se não cobrisse o evento... Será que Rony tinha ficado com pena dela? Por outro lado, ela era muito boa no que fazia. Aquele único incidente não a definia. Só precisaria de alguns detalhes do casamento, de algumas fotos, e tudo ficaria bem. Ninguém nem ficaria sabendo que fora ela quem tinha vazado a informação para a imprensa. Além disso, será que eles não prefeririam que fosse uma amiga a cobrir um dia tão especial, em vez de uma pessoa qualquer, com uma câmera na mão? Será que seria certo pedir-lhes tal favor? Ainda mais com todo o estresse do casamento? Ela não queria ser motivo de torná-lo ainda maior, e, para ser sincera, não era problema de Gina que o chefe de Hermione fosse um babaca egoísta sem escrúpulos. O tiquetaquear do relógio no silêncio do quarto não importava. O barulho lembrava um programa de perguntas e respostas.

Ela se colocou no lugar de Gina. O que a amiga faria? Gina sempre fazia a coisa certa, não importavam as consequências. Hermione, por outro lado, não estava se casando com um Potter milionário. Precisava de dinheiro para comer! Depois de ter perdido o lugar como apresentadora do jornal, sabia que aquela era sua última chance. Se não conseguisse as fotos, seu sonho de aparecer no jornal estaria acabado de uma vez por todas. E se ela pedisse a Gina? Ou a Harry? Ou a vovó? Sua cabeça começou a latejar.

O telefone tocou e ela olhou para a tela. Era um e-mail, que ela abriu depressa. Duas palavras. Era tudo. Duas palavras e uma interrogação.

E aí?

Era de Mark. A única coisa em que ela conseguiu pensar como resposta foi um palavrão. E mais nada. Como se precisasse de outro sinal, a foto de Gina brilhou no celular.

Ela precisava de conselhos, de palavras sábias, de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Ou — quem sabe? — de mais uma conversa com o chefe. Talvez ele desistisse, se ela lhe explicasse a situação.

Resmungando, fechou os olhos por um segundo, permitindo que o estresse do dia fosse embora. O emprego era uma necessidade. Ponto final. Rony Potter? Bem, ele estava mais para um desejo, e ela nem sabia dizer se ele havia perdido a cabeça ou encontrado um coração naquele corpo musculoso.

Resmungando, sentou-se no sofá e ligou a TV. Logo sentiu os olhos pesarem e caiu no sono.

O barulho da TV a acordou. Devagar, Hermione se levantou do sofá e pegou o controle, com a intenção de desligá-la.

Mas, quando encontrou o botão, algo na tela chamou sua atenção.

— Quê? — Ela aumentou o volume, sentindo-se, já, mais acordada do que nunca.

"O play boy milionário Rony Potter voltou a figurar na cena noturna Ele foi visto no centro da cidade, no lugar do momento, o _Brazeel and Ice_. Fontes afirmam que o viram ir embora não apenas com uma, mas com duas mulheres. Rumores ganharam destaque desde a semana passada, quando Rony foi afastado do cargo na Potter Enterprises. Mulheres de toda a Seattle devem estar felizes, pois o solteirão mais famoso da cidade está de volta."

O controle caiu da mão de Hermione.

Tremendo, ela tomou um gole de vinho.

Babaca!

Ele estava brincando com ela, se divertindo, e de novo Hermione tinha entrado nesse joguinho! Quantas vezes, nos últimos dias, tinha jurado que não iria se apaixonar, mas, ainda assim, tentara justificar seus sentimentos, dizendo a si mesma que ele estava diferente?

Era óbvio que onças não viravam gatinhos.

E Rony Potter podia dormir com quem quisesse. Era o fim, de verdade.


End file.
